¿Celos de Granger?
by Rose Malfoy-Black
Summary: Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph,que resulta ser primo de Malfoy.¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera?¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? ¡Leánlo! CAP 8 UP!
1. UN NUEVO INICIO

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

**¡Hola gente! Soy Rose Malfoy-Black! :) ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien. **

**Bueno, como veran he creado otra nueva historia. Me causa emocion escribirla ;D Sera muy divertida, lo aseguro!**

**Solo me queda decir que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y que nada de esto me pertenece.**

**Disfruten la lectura! :D**

**Saludos!**

**P.D.: Esta historia es un final alternativo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO INICIO<br>_**

Luego de la batalla final del Señor Tenebroso donde Harry Potter salió victorioso; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y el mismo Harry Potter decidieron volver a Hogwarts a estudiar su séptimo año. La profesora McGonagall fue nombrada directora de Hogwarts y el profesor Flitwick como subdirector. El profesor Slughorn continuaría enseñando Pociones y Hagrid, Criaturas Mágicas. Otros profesores nuevos entrarían. Hogwarts fue reconstruido y volvía a ser el lugar seguro que había sido una vez.

Hermione Jane Granger se propuso seguir con el puesto de mejor estudiante de Hogwarts de su generación; había perdido un año y esperaba ponerse al corriente lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, no solo el trío dorado había decidido continuar sus estudios. Muchos Slytherins, hijos de ex-mortifagos, volverían también. Ron decía que a aquellas serpientes no se les debería permitir la entrada, algo a lo que Harry no le parecía pues ellos no tienen nada que ver con los homicidios que sus padres hubieran cometido. Y con eso venía a colación el nombre de Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo. Cuando terminó la batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso, Ron la había besado y Hermione pensó que ello aclaraba todo... que al fin serían novios. Pero nada.

La Señora Weasley le ofreció techo en la Madriguera al enterarse que había hechizado a sus padres para protejerlos de los mortifagos y del mismísimo Voldemort. La consideraba una hija más. A Harry le pasó lo mismo y la Señora Weasley estaba contenta de poder ofrecerles su hogar. Ginny compartía cuarto con Hermione y ella se sentía muy cómoda con los Weasley, todos eran muy amables. Por otro lado, a Ron parecía incomodarle su presencia, lo que entristecía a la castaña; esquivaba su mirada en las comidas, se marchaba cuando ella se acercaba a él y, cuando Hermione lo encontraba desprevenido y lograba hablarle, Ron se portaba cortante con ella, hiriendo a la chica profundamente. Luego de soportar su extraño comportamiento por unas semanas, Hermione le preguntó a Harry, su mejor amigo, si sabía porque Ron se portaba así con ella.

-No lo sé, Hermione- respondía Harry mientras bajaba de su escoba con la snitch dorada en su mano izquierda. -Quizá esté enojado por algo que le dijiste- Hermione quizó hablar, pero Harry le interrumpió- o simplemente, está de mal humor- dijo Harry sonriendo y levantando los hombros. Su amigo podía ser muy temperamental y explotar con una sola palabra.

-Harry, yo no le he dicho nada desagradable- rezongó la castaña. Ginny apareció en el jardín con escoba en mano a unos metros de ellos. -Y la verdad, se está portando como aquella vez que nos enojamos en tercer año, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó la chica cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Harry!- grito Ginny subiendo a su escoba. -¡Vamos a jugar!- le instó la pelirroja a Harry. El susodicho no pudo negarse a aquello. La pelirroja era su debilidad.

-Hermione, lo que yo te aconsejo es que hables con él. Hablen sobre sus problemas-Harry se subió a su escoba y con una fuerta patada en el piso, despegó, dejando a su amiga con las mismas dudas. Esa misma noche, cuando todos terminaban de cenar y levantaban sus platos, Hermione decidió hablar con su amigo pelirrojo. Charlaba con Harry sobre los Chuddley Canons, un equipo internacional de Quidditch._ Boberías_, pensó ella. Hermione esperó pacientemente a que todos se marcharan hasta quedar sólo ellos tres. Fingió limpiar algo en la cocina.

-Te digo, Harry, esa pirueta es genial. Seguro asombraríamos a todos en el campo si la hicieramos- decía enérgico Ron.

-Ya, ya- respondió Harry. La castaña les miraba de reojo. -¿Y no crees que los de Ravenclaw se la sepan ya?-preguntó escéptico Harry.

-¿Por qué no mejor traes tu libro de Quidditch? El que te regalé- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-¡Qué genial idea, Ron!- Harry subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. _Es tu oportunidad, Hermione,_ se dijo. Ron esperaba expectante sinmoverse. Hermione dejó loq ue hacía y se acerco con lentitud.

-¿Ron?- le habló la chica. Ron se sorprendió de que la chica estuviera ahí. Saltó de la silla.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico mirandola como si se tratara de un fantasma. _Vivo aquí, Ron,_ quiso decirle al pelirrojo.

-Yo...- balbuceó Hermione. - Quiero hablar contigo, Ron- pidió Hermione. Miró detrás del hombro de Ron, esperaba que no llegara Harry y arruinará aquello.

-Oh...- Ron se rascó la cabeza, confuso- Mmm...- estaba incómodo con la situación- ¿ Y de qué quieres hablar, Hermione?- fué directo al grano. Hermione tragó saliva, se infundió valor, después de todo, era una Gryffindor.

-Quiero hablarte sobre el beso- también fue directa. Ron abrió los ojos y miro alrededor. _¿Le avergonzaba que alguien supiera? _

-¡Shhh!- le calló. La jaló del brazo hacia la cocina. -Hermione, alguien te pudo haber escuchado- le reprendió Ron. A Hermione le molestó su comportamiento. Y explotó.

-¡¿Y qué, Ron?- le gritó, soltándose de su agarre. - ¡Fue un beso solamente! ¡No es nada malo!- apuntó la chica. Ron la miraba con curiosidad.

-No te entiendo, Hermione- dijo contrariado. - ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente, si tu has dicho que ha sido sólo un beso?- Hermione palideció.

-¿Para tí fue sólo un beso? ¿No significo nada?- Hermione contuvó las lágrimas que comenzaban a crearse en sus ojos.

-Tu lo has dicho, Hermione- respondió como si nada el pelirrojo. _No ha significado nada para él... _

-Entonces...- _¡Vaya masoquista que soy!_- ¿tú no sientes nada por mi?- preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Ron le miró apesumbrado.

-Hermione- pronunció su nombre con cuidado- Yo solo te veo como una amiga- Hermione sentía algo clavándose dentro de ella- mi mejor amiga- especificó Ron- Y lo del beso... fue algo impulsivo, nos dejamos llevar por la emoción- Hermione no pudo controlar una lágrima, que resbaló por su mejilla. -Lo siento, Hermione- limpió su mejilla con mano. -Siento haberte herido así- Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Ron, no hay nada que disculpar- aseguró la chica, aún sin verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color cielo le podían mucho- Todo está bien- mintió. Cuando tuvo control de sí misma, abrió los ojos y Ron la miraba con pena. No le gustaba dar pena a los demás. - No me mires así, Ron. Yo estoy bien- se limpio los ojos con el dorso de sus manos e intentó sonreír. Estaba segura que su sonrisa parecía más una mueca. - Seremos los amigos de siempre, ¿de acuerdo?- lo miro por última vez, antes de marcharse con los ojos humedecidos a su habitación. Subió de dos en dos los escalones. Por suerte, no encontró a nadie en el camino. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se recargó en la puerta. Se quedó unos minutos así, inmóvil, con cálidas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny tocaba la puerta, la había visto pasar junto a ella en ese estado tan deporable- Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?- le pregunto Ginny tras la puerta. Hermione se alejó y su amiga entro por ella. Se miraron por unos segundos, luego, Hermione abrazó a su amiga sollozando. Ginny dejó que su amiga se desahogara, pero quería saber que la había puesto así... -Hermione, cuéntame qué pasó- le pidió. Hermione rompió el abrazo y le vió la cara hinchada y sonrojada de tanto llorar; sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos. -¿Qué ha pasado, Herms?- le pregunto cariñosamente acomodándole el cabello.

-Es solo que...- hizo una pausa para sonarse la nariz con el rollo que habia junto a su cama. Ginny aguardó. -Ron ha estado evadiéndome todo el verano- unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas - Así que hablé con él y...- no pudo seguir más, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ginny la abrazo preocupada, el muy imbécil de su hermano la había herido. - Me dijo que el beso que nos dimos no significó nada...- Ginny la escuchó con la boca abierta. Nadie sabía del beso.

-¿Ustedes se besaron? ¿Y fue con lengua?- cuestionó la pelirroja asombrada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione tomó más rollo y se sonó los mocos. Ginny soltó una risita.

-Pura curiosidad, Hermione- se defendió Ginny con las manos en alto.

-Eso no importa, Ginny- se sentó en su cama con la vista baja. -Él me dijo que fue un error y que él me seguía viendo como su mejor amiga- le contó la castaña con más lágrimas. Ginny se puso seria y se sentó junto a ella.

-Hermione, sé que te duele saber eso- le apretó la mano, en señal de que la comprendía- Y lo único que puedo decirte es que, mi hermano es un completo tarado por no apreciarte- Hermione la miró- No vale la pena que llores por él- Ginny deseó partirle la cara a su hermano por hacer llorar a su amiga.-Olvídalo- le aconsejo tomando un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro.

-El problema, Ginny,- empezo Hermione, limpiándose los ojos- es que lo he amado duante los últimos siete años de mi vida- confesó la chica, aunque no era ningún secreto, todos lo sabían. _Excepto Ron..._ - ¿Cómo lo olvido? ¿Cómo?- preguntó desesperada con los ojos aún enrojecidos.

-Saliendo con otros- contestó Ginny sin pensarlo, eso había hecho ella para olvidar a Harry -Sal con otros muchachos, Hermione- continuo la pelirroja. Hermione la miró dubitativa - Quizá sea esa la raíz del problema, que no hayas salido con otros más- concluyó Ginny pensativa.

-Salí con Victor Krum en cuarto año- refutó Hermione algo ofendida.

-Por favor, solo un chico- Hermione quiso debatir aquello, más Ginny hablo primero- Que justo ahora esta en otro país- alegó. Hermione la miro mal.

-Nos seguimos mandando cartas, Ginny- señaló la castaña. Ginny levantó una ceja.

-Pero son amigos ahora, Hermione- la susodicha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada- Y no lo niegas, son amigos, Hermione- le sonrio a su amiga. - Así que él, prácticamente, está descartado- Ginny en un solo movimiento, se quito los zapatos, subió sus piernas a la cama y las puso en posición de indio.

-Tienes razón- tomó más papel higiénico y se limpió la nariz. - Victor ha pasado a ser más un hermano- admitió la chica.

-Lo que necesitas, es conocer más chicos, Herms- le recomendó de nuevo- Salir con ellos y olvidarte del cabezota de mi hermano- Hermione sonrió ante el apelativo.

-Hay una cosa, Ginny...- dijo Hermione avergonzada.

-¿Qué cosa, Hermione?- pregunto escéptica. Hermione pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

-Que deberás ayudarme, porque estoy muy oxidada en ese asunto- pidió Hermione. Ginny dió unos grititos y la abrazó feliz.

-¡Claro que sí!- aceptó gustosa. Luego, la soltó y se paró de la cama de un brinco. -Debo decirte, que quizá te exija ciertas cosas y deberás obedecerme, ¿te parece bien?- Ginny estaba emocionadísima por Hermione y ya tramaba algo en su cabeza. La castaña se preguntó si eso era bueno.

-Ginny, tampoco quiero salir con alguien como Crabbe o Goyle- Ginny rió- No estoy tan desesperada- le aseguró.

-Tú tranquila, Hermione. Yo me encargo de eso- le guiño un ojo. - Yo me encargaré de que olvides a mi hermano- Hermione no lo creía posible. Amaba a Ron con todo su corazón.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto.

-¡Por supesto!- afirmó alegre.

-¡Gracias, Ginny!- respondió abrazándola.

-Aún no agradezcas, niña- le reprendió en son de broma- Falta encontrarte al chico perfecto para tí- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Hermione pensó en aquello. Tal vez todo lo que Ginny dijo fuera cierto._ Tal vez era solo que no había salido con más chicos, tal vez hubiera un chico perfecto para ella que no fuera Ron..._

* * *

><p>Los últimos dos días habían sido ajeteadros para las dos chicas. Ginny le había puesto en una bolsa mucha de su ropa, pues según ella eran semejantes a las de su tía Muriel. Hermione aceptó a regañadientes, sólo le quedaron tres blusas y sus pantalones de mezclilla, lo demás, estaba perdido. Además, Ginny la obligó a leer revistas muggles sobre moda. Sin embargo, Hermione no se imaginaba como las bellas modelos de las revistas, todas eran esbeltas, bronceadas y con gracia. Ese día, Ginny le había pedido permiso a la Sra. Weasley para hacer compras en el callejón Diagon, para disgusto de Hermione. Su amiga le instó a ponerse ropa más femenina, y termino llendo con una falda color marrón que le llegaba a las rodillas, y una blusa blanca de tirantes delgados, junto con unos zapatos blancos de poco tacón, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta con unos rizos sueltos. No llevaba maquillaje. Ginny iba más arreglada, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una blusa azul con flores lilas con unos tacones azules que la hacían lucir más alta; llevaba su cabellera de fuego suelta. La señora Weasley las dejó ir con al condición de no volver tan tarde, ahora que la guerra había terminado, era seguro andar en las calles sin temor a ser atacado por mortifagos. Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico en la mesa y escucharon la plática. Harry miraba a Ginny con la boca abierta.<p>

-¿Ustedes no quieren ir, muchachos?- los invitó la Señora Weasley. Hermione desvió la mirada de Ron, quien no dejaba de mirarla con lástima.

-Sería fabuloso- respondió Harry sonriéndole a la pelirroja. Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Eh...- Ginny buscó una excusa- No creo que quieran ir, haremos muchas compras y ustedes se hartarán- aseguró Ginny.

-¡Ginny!- intervino la Señora Weasley con las manos sobre sus caderas- ¡No seas grosera!- le regañó. Sin embargo, su plan funcionó. Los chicos ya no se veían tan entusiasmados en ir... mejor dicho, Harry no se veía tan entusiasmado. Ron lucía huraño.

-Pero si no estoy mintiendo, mamá- objetó la chica.

-De todas formas, Ginny. Si quieren ir...- continuó su madre.

-Señora Weasley- interrumpió Harry con cuidado. Molly Weasley se giró y su expresión se suavizó. -Sinceramente, no nos apetece ir de compras- miró a Ron, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, mamá, estamos muy cansados para ir- Ginny le lanzó un codazo a Hermione. Hermione le sonrió.

-Esa fue buena, Ginny- le celebró a la chica en voz baja. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. La Señora Weasley aceptó que fueran sin la compañía de Harry y Ron. Se depidieron sin mucho afán y con polvo Flu desaparecieron en la chimenea. El concurrido Callejón Diagon apareció frente a ellas. A Hermione le gustaba mucho aquel lugar, podías encontrar de todo. Ginny la arrastró, literalmente, de una librería hacia el área de ropa. La mayoría sólo vendía túnicas para la escuela. Se detuvieron en la última tienda, la cual tenía en los aparadores túnicas muy llamativas y sombreros puntiagudos con plumas, muy parecidos a los de la profesora McGonagall.

-Te deshiciste de mi ropa anticuada- ambas miraban la vitrina con escepticismo- ¿y crees que esto es mejor?- Ginny no respondió y echó un vistazo dentro. Salió decepcionada.

-Podemos ir al Londres muggle- propuso Ginny. Hermione aceptó, la moda muggle era más bonita.

-¿Por qué no fuimos ahí en un principio?- pregunto Hermione. Ambas chicas rieron. Caminaron hacia las Tres escobas, la taberna de Tom y utilizaron su chimenea para trasladarse por polvos Flu al centro muggle. Hermione ya podía aparecerse, pero Ginny no hizo su curso de Aparición porque dejó de asistir a Hogwarts desde la Navidad pasada; así que, los polvos Flu eran su única opción. Llegaron a un callejón deshabitado muggle.

-Ningún muggle a la vista- susurró Ginny. Salieron del callejón y caminaron al centro comercial más cercano. Entraron a todas las tiendas. Ginny le hizo probarse cada prenda. Parecía un desfile de modas de nunca terminar. La señorita de una tienda llamada _"Always Fashion"_ le dijo que el verde le quedaba muy bien al probarse una blusa de mangas cortas con rayas horizontales negras. A Hermione también le gusto y la compró. En otra tienda, _"Sweet Girl"_, que era todo lo contrario a su nombre. Era ropa más reveladora y Ginny la hizo entrar por si "iba a alguna fiesta".

-En Hogwarts no hay fiestas, Ginny- le respondió Hermione, aún rehusandose a entrar.

-¡Oh, claro que las hay!- Ginny había ido a muchas fiestas que se organizaban en las noches en las salas comunes de las casas. -Nunca has ido a una- afirmo la pelirroja. -Pero este año iremos a unas cuantas- Ginny empujó a la chica a la tienda.

-Está prohibido estar por los pasillos de noche, Ginny- argumentó Hermione mirándola por sobre su hombro. Su prefecta interior salía a flote.

-Calla, Hermione- la campanilla de la puerta de _"Sweet Girl"_ sonó. Hermione la miro mal. Ella no violaría las reglas del castillo.

-Buenas tardes- saludó una chica de casi la misma edad que ellas- Mi nombre es Gabrielle, ¿en qué les puedo servir?- se presentó amablemente la muchacha.

-Sólo vamos a echar un vistazo, gracias- contestó Hermione. Ginny la adelantó.

-En realidad, mi amiga quiere probarse alguna ropa- Hermione quizo replicar. -Recuerda tu promesa- le amenazó la pelirroja- Me obedecerás- Gabrielle las mirba alternativamente con la pregunta en la cara.

-Eres perversa, Ginny- soltó Hermione enojada consigo misma por haber aceptado.

-¿Qué talla eres?- preguntó Gabrielle a Hermione.

-Ehm... talla 5- respondió la castaña. Toda la tarde había dicho lo mismo, que ya le hartaba ese número. Gabrielle la condujo por muchos pasillos, mostrándole la ropa que posiblemente le gustaría. Después de una hora, aproximadamente, entró a los probadores. Ginny esperaba sentada en frente, con las dos bolsas de ropa que Hermione había comprado hasta ese momento.

-¿Ginny?- llamó Hermione a su amiga.

-¿Mande?- Ginny se acercó a los probadores.

-No voy a salir así- aseveró la castaña. Gabrielle, que estaba junto a la caja cobrándole a otra cliente, escuchó y se aproximó.

-¿Necesitas una talla más grande?-inquirió.

-No- ratificó Hermione. -Es que... no me queda muy bien- agregó la chica.

-Hermione, sal- imploró Ginny. Tras unos segundos, la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Hermione se había probado un top negro ajustado con una falda de piel roja que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla. Se veía muy bien.

-¡Hermione, te ves divina!- aduló Ginny. Hermione se estiraba la falda, intentando en vano cubrir más sus muslos.

-Le queda muy bien el atuendo- la elogió Gabrielle antes de regresar a las cajas.

-Gracias- Hermione sonreía timidamente. Nunca había usado atuendos tan cortos. Unos chicos muggles que pasaban por ahí, la miraron por la vitrina y le gritaron "sexy" y muchos: "¿quieres salir conmigo?". Ginny estalló en carcajadas. Hermione estaba roja como un tomate.

-Caramba, esta ropa si que funciona-dijo Hermione sarcástica llendo a los vestidores a cambiarse. Pagaron todo y por último, fueron a una zapatería pues, según Ginny, toda mujer debe tener un par de tacones en su armario; compró unos negros para que combinaran con todo. Tenía que aceptar que Ginny era excelente en eso, mucha de su nueva ropa era una ganga, todas tenían cincuenta por ciento de descuento. El dinero le había rendido muy bien. _Y yo que pensaba que sería un desaste..._ se dijo Hermione.

* * *

><p>-Deberíamos ir a la heladería Florean Fortescue por un helado- sugirió Hermione. Habían entrado al Callejón Diagon por el Caldero Chorreante, que conecta la calle Charing Cross Road del Londres muggle.<p>

-Sí, vamos- concordó la pelirroja. A Hermione le dolían los pies, habían caminado toda la tarde y sus zapatos no eran precisamente para una larga caminata. Se preguntó por un momento, si toda la nueva ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, accesorios coquetos y hasta el corte de cabello que Ginny le había prometido hacer al llegar a Hogwarts, le haría olvidar a Ron... _¿Cómo me ayudará todo esto? No creo poder engañarme a mi misma_. Suspiró. Llegaron al lugar que hacía un año estuvo cerrado por la Batalla Final, pero ahora abría sus puertas y muchos de los magos que compraron material para el siguiente año escolar en Hogwarts, se encontraban ahí, disfrutando de un delicioso helado. Ambas chicas entraron, saludando a uno que otro conocido, entre ellos, Dean Thomas. No pudo evitar lanzarle una nostálgica mirada a Ginny.

-Sentémonos por allá- señaló Ginny. Era un lugar alejado de las miradas de cordero de su ex- novio. Dejaron las bolsas en el piso y ordenaron sus helados. Hermione pidió uno de vainilla, su sabor favorito; y Ginny uno de chocolate. Estaban sentadas en la terraza, dónde podían observar a todas las brujas y magos que transitaban por la concurrida calle.

-¿Viste a Dean? ¡Merlín, da pena el chico!- mencionó la pelirroja. Hermione le dió un lenguatazo a su helado.

-Si... ¿y no has pensado en volver con él, Ginny?- curioseó Hermione. Ginny la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- inquirió. - Dean fue solo un capricho, no es mi tipo- expresó Ginny, echándose su cabello rojizo hacia atrás con un gesto rápido.

-Cierto, Harry es el único para ti- dijo con sorna Hermione. Ella no encontraba feo a Dean, en realidad, era atractivo e inteligente. _Y dibuja muy bien...  
><em>Hermione había visto muchos de sus dibujos pegados a la pared cuando iba a la habitación de Harry y Ron, eran muy buenos.

-Pues sí, Harry es el chico de mis sueños- declaró Ginny con ojos soñadores. - Es perfecto para mí- Hermione sonrió por su amiga.

-Espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes- deseó la chica. - Son tal para cual- aseguró.

-Yo también lo espero- dijo Ginny con cierta tristeza. Cambiaron de tema y parlotearon sobre el regreso a Hogwarts, los profesores y cosas sin mucha importancia. Rieron y se divirtieron con la compañía de la otra. Cuando vieron la hora, decidieron marcharse, la Señora Weasley se preocuparía si llegaban más tarde... Antes de irse, Hermione convenció a su amiga de entrar a la librería de la que la había sacado a trompicones. _Quizá cambie por fuera, pero sigo siendo la misma por dentro._ Hermione fué directo a buscar un libro titulado_ Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts. _

-Hermione, ya has leído esos libros- le decía Ginny, entrando a la librería.

-No, Ginny. He leído _Historia de Hogwarts_ e _Historia censurada de Hogwarts_- aclaró Hermione. Ginny rodó los ojos y decidió esperarla ahí. Hermione se lanzó entre los pasillos, buscando el título... lo encontró unos estantes más arriba de su estatura. Estiró la mano, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarlo. Una mano blanca y más grande que la de ella, lo tomó antes.

-¿Disculpa? Ese libro...- quiso reprender la chica a la persona que lo había tomado, pero calló. Se topó con un chico muy apuesto a su lado que debía tener casi su misma edad. Era más alto que ella por unos diez centímetros, cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro, unos expresivos ojos grises adornaban su rostro masculino; asimismo, una pícara sonrisa lo hacía aún más apuesto con algo de barba en el mentón. Usaba un pantalón de lino color camel y una camisa arremangada azul naval.

-¿Lo ibas a tomar?- preguntó con una voz muy sexy. _¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no pudo ser un chico soso con frenos quien tomara el libro? _se dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, lo he querido leer desde que se publicó- confesó la chica sonrojada.

-¿En verdad? Yo también- coincidió. - He leído los tomos de _Historia de la Magia_, pero me han recomendado éste ampliamente- Hermione sonrió. _¿Puede existir alguien más perfecto? Le gusta la tendencia literaria... y parece sacado de una revista de modelos._

-Entonces...- empezó la castaña, el chico le parecía cada vez más atractivo. No conocía a nadie que leyera aquellos libros. Además de si misma, por supuesto. -¿Estás en Hogwarts?- preguntó con discreción. No le era familiar su rostro. _Quizá deba ir a esas fiestas de las que habla Ginny... _

-No- negó el chico. -Bueno, entraré a séptimo año este septiembre. Estuve antes en Durmstrang- le contó.

-¿Durmstrang? Seguro conociste a Victor Krum- dijo Hermione ya con más confianza.

-¡Oh, claro!- declaró el muchacho. - Era el orgullo de Karkarov y no había un segundo en que no lo mencionara- reveló el chico. -Por cierto, soy Alphard- extendió su mano derecha.

-Mucho gusto, Alphard- estrechó su mano. -Mi nombre es Hermione- se presento.

-Un hermoso nombre- expresó sonriendo descaradamente. Hermione se sonrojo. -Mucho gusto, Hermione- sus ojos grises eran tan atrayentes. Alphard miro el libro que sostenía aún en su mano izquierda- Si lo quieres, tómalo tú- planteó el castaño.

-Oh, no, no- rechazó Hermione. -Tú lo tomaste primero, yo no podría quitártelo- expresó la chica. _Claro que podrías, Hermione. El punto es que no quieres quitárselo a Él,_ dijo una voz burlona dentro de su cabeza.

-No, enserio, tómalo- ofreció el libro. Hermione no pudo resistir su caballerosidad y lo tomo. -Así podré tener una excusa para buscarte en Hogwarts- manifestó con una sexy sonrisa de lado.

-Puedo prestártelo cuando lo termine- insinuó Hermione. _¿Le estoy coqueteando? _

-¡Perfecto!- dijo alegre Alphard. - Te buscaré- aseguró con un guiño de ojo.

-De acuerdo- respondió Hermione con voz baja. _Puedes presentar un extenso examen __de Aritmancia y sacar un Extraordinario, pero no puedes hablar con un chico. ¡Demonios, Hermione!  
><em>

-Debo irme, Hermione. Nos veremos en Hogwarts- se despidió Alphard.

-Si, yo también. Te veré por ahí- dijo solemne Hermione mientras le estrechaba nuevamente la fuerte mano.

-Adiós, Hermione- pronunció Alphard antes de salir de la librería. Ginny, que estaba junto a la puerta, vió la escena de la despedida y levantó las cejas en señal a Hermione. La castaña se sonrojo y fue a pagar el libro, preparándose para las cientas de preguntas que seguro Ginny le haría camino a la Madriguera. Y así fue.

-Hermione, ¿de dónde conocías a ese chico griego?- inquirió la pelirroja conmocionada.

-Lo acabo de conocer, Ginny- explicó sonriendo. -Buscaba el mismo libro que yo- Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¿De veras?- Hermione asintió. -Debo ir más a la biblioteca de la escuela- murmuró.

-Sólo charlamos un poco. Me dijo que es de Durmstrang, viene de intercambio este año- platicó Hermione.

-¿Durmstrang? ¡Merlín, esos tíos son los más sexys!- declaró Ginny en son de broma. Hermione rió. -¿Y cómo se llama?-preguntó.

-Alphard- Hermione intentó no sonreír como tarada al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Alphard qué?- indagó Ginny.

-Alphard...- Hermione sonrió y miró a su amiga asombrada. -No dijimos apellidos, solo nombres- aclaró la chica.

-Eso significa que no le importa toda esa basura de la sangre- comentó Ginny.

-Si, no parece interesarle nada de eso- dijo Hermione con un toque de ilusión.

-¡Parece que alguien está enamorada!- canturreó Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos que ahora tenían nombre.

-Yo no estoy enamorada, Ginny. Lo acabo de conocer- expusó Hermione.

-Pero lo verás en el colegio- apuntó Ginny. -¿Y quién no se enamoraría de él? ¡Está guapísimo!- se burló su amiga. Se pasaron el resto del camino hablando de Alphard. Ginny apostaba a que tenía familia griega, porque parecía hecho a mano. A Hermione solo le daba risa. Verdaderamente era atractivo, pero no era eso lo único que le agradaba de él, sino su pasión por la lectura. Ni siquiera Ron compartía ese pasatiempo con ella. Ron y ella eran como agua y aceite; Alphard y ella, probablemente, fueran más semejantes en muchos aspectos. _Este será un año emocionante... _pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan, chan, chan! jajaj ¡Merlín, me divertí tanto escribiéndolo! Tal vez este si lo termine pronto. <strong>

**Como pudieron ver, seguí la historia al principio: Hermione y Ron se besaron como en el libro y ella sigue enamorada de él, pero Ron piensa que no fue nada en realidad. :l A mi, la verdad, nunca me gustó esta pareja. Son tan opuestos. **

**Y ya conocieron a Alphard :D Pronto sabremos más de él! Y también aparece Draco :B (yeahhh! Draco! Draco!) jajaj Lo siento u.u no puedo evitarlo! **

**Dejen su comentario al respecto. Cualquier cosa como " yo tmb amo a malfoy" o " alphard es sexy" x)**

**ROSE MALFOY- BLACK ^-^  
><strong>

**P.D.: ¡Feliz Navidad a todas! Espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de su familia y amigos. Les deseo lo mejor a todos! :)**


	2. REGRESO A HOGWARTS

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

_Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? No, no debería sentir esas ganas de golpearlo...  
><em>

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo pasaron la navidad? Yo muy bien :) Abrí regalos, ví películas con familia, cené pavo… y me alegró ver la cantidad de personas que leyeron el capítulo pasado :D Espero que continue así ;)  
><strong>

** Todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

**Saludos! **

**P.D.: Gracias a_ yue yuna, TMpasion, Mama Shmi, Addy Malfoy y china lop32 _por sus reviews! :) los contesto abajo! **

**Ahora a leer mis lectoras! ^-^**

**Rose Malfoy-Black  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: REGRESO A HOGWARTS<strong>

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron lentas para Hermione. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasó en su habitación con Ginny, la pelirroja le enseñó a maquillarse, practicaron los tacones altos (en lo cual Hermione fracasó totalmente) y le mostró un hechizo muy útil para alisarse su rizada cabellera. Lo más doloroso de su _cambio_, fue cuando Ginny le depiló la ceja con cera. Por otro lado, seguía viendo a Ron, quien parecía seguir teniéndole lástima. Ella odiaba sus miradas lastimeras, por lo que levantaba orgullosa su mentón y charlaba con George o Harry. En una de esas calurosas tardes de verano, toda la familia Weasley se reunió, y al atardecer decidieron salir al jardín a jugar quidditch, con Harry y Charlie como capitanes. Hermione prefirió sacar su libro _Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts_ y, sentarse en una silla cercana.

-¡Voy primero!- grito eufórico Harry, tras lanzar una moneda al aire y resultar victorioso. Charlie sonrió amable.

-Escoge razonablemente, Harry- le dijo el pelirrojo. Charlie era muy apuesto; uno ochenta y tantos de estatura, fuerte, lindos ojos azules, con cicatricez y quemaduras en todas partes por su peligroso trabajo con los dragones en Rumania.

-Muy bien- miró a todos los presentes - Eligo a Ginny- pronuncio señalándola con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. Ron se enfado por no ser seleccionado primero, como él esperaba.

-George- nombró Charlie sin titubear.

-Fred- el gemelo lanzó un grito de júbilo.

-Bill-escogió al pelirrojo de cabellera larga. Se había casado con Fleur Delacour hacía un año y Hermione seguía pensando en que el mayor de los Weasley era un gran partido. En su época de colegial, fue prefecto y Premio Anual de Gryffindor.

- Ron- escogió Harry. El pelirrojo borró el puchero de su rostro y caminó feliz hacia su nuevo equipo.

-Estaba a punto de golpearte sino me elegías- expresó Ron.

-Parece que nadie te quiere, Ron-Ron- se burlo Fred con voz melosa. Ron hizo un puchero y le sacó el dedo medio. Ginny le dió los cinco a Fred.** [N/A:** **Dar los cinco es chocar las manos en señal de compañerismo... para las personas que no entendieron :) ]**

-¿Y Percy?- preguntó Charlie. Todos buscaron con la mirada.

-Debe estar hablando de política con papá- respondió George. Percy era el más inteligente de la familia. El más aburrido, decían los gemelos.

-Somos 4 a 3, falta un jugador- expusó Harry.

-Hermione puede jugar- sugirió Ginny. Hermione levantó la vista de su lectura al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué?- ella no jugaba quidditch, no podía estar en una escoba en el aire sin caerse.

-Vamos, Hermione, juega con nosotros- animó George.

-Deja esos libros que te convertirás en Percy si continuas así, Hermione- dijo con sorna su gemelo, Fred.

-No, gracias- se disculpó Hermione. -Lo único que haría sería perjudicarlos. Soy pésima volando- aclaró. Charlie miró a Harry.

-Entonces jugaremos 3 a 4, Harry- Hermione suspiro aliviada- Los aplastaremos de igual forma- pronunció con cierto tono orgulloso. Charlie Weasley había sido el buscador de quidditch antes que Harry en el equipo de Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Incluso, el mayor de los Weasley había considerado unirse a la selección inglesa de quidditch cuando terminó sus estudios, pero finalmente se decidió por su afición a los dragones. Harry conocía esto y sabía que era un digno oponente.

-Si a ti no te molesta, Charlie, empecemos- manifestó Harry. Empezó el juego y Hermione se sumergió, al mismo tiempo, en su interesante lectura. De ves en cuando escuchó gritos de júbilo o maldiciones de parte de Ron. La señora Weasley salió a regañarlos, objetando que si no dejaban de decir palabrotas, les lavaría la boca con jabón a todos, literalmente. Cuando se marchó, todos miraron mal a Ron, quien se sonrojó notablemente y no volvió a hablar. Jugaron cerca de dos horas, resultando ganador el equipo de Harry por solo 10 puntos. Hermione no se enteró de nada, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Hermione, ya terminó el juego- Ron Weasley estaba junto a ella, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente. Hermione no supo reaccionar, no se habían dirigido la palabra en semanas y, ahora, la trataba como en los viejos tiempos. _¿Qué mosco le picó?_ -¿Viste cómo paré el último golpe de Bill?- pregunto con emoción. La castaña se alzó y colocó el separador en su libro. -¡Fué tremendo! ¡Ganamos por poquito y fue gracias a mí!- se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Hermione conocía los temores de Ron, y una de ellas era el fracasar.

-Muy bien por ti, Ronald- contesto con frialdad sin mirarlo. No quiso hacerlo, más fue su corazón roto quien habló por ella. Se puso en pie y se dirigió adentro.

-Hermione- habló Ron, tomándola del brazo- ¿estás enojada conmigo?- interrogó. Hermione estaba incrédula. _¿Qué si estaba enojada? No, para nada. ¡Qué va, estaba feliz de la vida! Solo me rompiste el corazón, Ron... _pensó furiosa. Unas ganas de abofetearle se apoderaron de ella. Sin embargo, su reacción fue soltarse bruscamente del agarre de su amigo. Lo miró de tal forma, que Ron pensó que si su mirada matara, estaría ardiendo en llamas.

-No estoy enojada contigo- dijo con los puños cerrados.

-Yo quiero que seamos de nuevo amigos, Hermione- Ron la miraba con ansias en sus enormes ojos color cielo. Hermione desvió la vista, tragando saliva.

-No obstante - continuó Hermione, como si no hubiera escuchado a su amigo. Hizo una pequeña pausa - espero que me des espacio, Ronald- pidió Hermione, con la voz más baja y suave. Le dolía que su amigo esperara que todo fuera como antes. Eso era imposible. Ella aún tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia él. _Nada sería como antes_ -Te pido que me des tiempo para olvidarte, Ron- suplicó la castaña apretando fuertemente su libro contra su pecho. Gruesas lágrimas nublaron su vista. Tragó de nuevo. -¿Puedes respetar eso? Quiero tiempo para mí, para sacarte de mi corazón...- interpelo con pesar. No pudo continuar, las lágrimas mojaban ya sus mejillas y se le dificultaba respirar. Dió media vuelta antes de que Ron respondiera. Alcanzó a oír su nombre y pasos detrás de ella antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y llorar por largo rato sobre su almohada. Ginny no la molestó con preguntas cuando entró a la habitación a la hora de dormir. Se durmió con el rostro entre lágrimas a medianoche, con un único pensamiento... Que se olvidaría de Ron. No importa que tuviera que hacer, lo haría. _Ella no viviría a la sombra de un amor que nunca florecería. _

* * *

><p>Esa fué su última conversación en las vacaciones con Ron. Luego de esa dolorosa noche, Hermione procuró sonreír mas, ser positiva y evitar a Ron. Nadie le hizo preguntas al respecto de su nuevo comportamiento, ya que antes había estado callada y hasta triste. Excepto, Harry Potter. Le preguntó que le pasaba y ella mintió diciéndole que solo había tenido un mal día. Harry no se tragó nada, la conocía demasiado bien. Finalmente, le contó solo parte de la verdad, que había tenido una pelea con Ron. Y que ya todo estaba bien, agregó con una sonrisa que confió lo convenciera. Su mejor amigo le creyó y no reanudó la conversación más.<p>

En ese momento, se encontraba con Ginny bajando su baúl por las escaleras. Harry y Ron todavía empacaban sus cosas en su habitación. La Señora Weasley los apresuraba. El Sr. Weasley llegó con un auto que el Ministerio de Magia le había prestado para transportar a los _héroes del mundo mágico._ Hermione pensaba que eso era absurdo. Muchas otras personas habían ayudado en la Batalla Final contra Voldemort y otras más habían dado su vida para que justo ahora ellos estuvieran en dos pies.

-Este auto si que es lujoso- manifestó Ron detrás de ella al ver el enorme carro negro frente a la Madriguera.

-El ministro se lució esta vez, Arthur- apoyó la Señora Weasley.

-Sin duda, querida. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó.

-No, Arthur. Apenas cabrán con las maletas- le dió un rápido beso a su marido. El sonido de Harry bajando con torpeza las escaleras, hizo girar las cabezas de todos. -¡Harry! Apúrate que se hace tarde- le reprendió. Le dió un largo abrazo. -Cuidate, Harry- le dió un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley- le sonrió cortés. Igualmente, se despidió de sus hijos y de Hermione. El señor Weasley les ayudó a subir sus pesado baúles a la cajuela y se marcharon, despidiéndose con la mano de la Señora Weasley por la ventana. El trío dorado se sentó atrás, con Harry en medio y Ginny adelante con el Señor Weasley. Hermione se pasó todo el camino mirando por la ventana, ajena a la conversación de Harry sobre las nuevas materias.

-¡Vamos, chicos! Faltan diez minutos- apresuró el Señor Weasley a todos a cruzar el andén 9 3/4 con sus carritos. Hermione fue la segunda que lo cruzó, después de Ginny, y se vió inmersa en la masa de estudiantes que se despedían de familiares y saludaban a viejos amigos. El Expreso de Hogwarts lucía imponente frente a ella. -Bien, chicas- ya todos habían cruzado. -Les ayudaré a subir sus cosas- se ofreció. Después de despedirse y agradecerle al señor Weasley, Hermione buscó lugar en el Expreso con Ginny. Harry y Ron tomaron otro rumbo y se sentaron con Dean y Seamus.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ginny!-saludó Neville a mitad del pasillo a las chicas. -¡Me alegra verlas!- les dió un fuerte abrazo a cada una. Les ofreció sentarse con Luna y él en su compartimento. Aceptaron gustosas y hablaron animadamente de sus respectivas vacaciones. Neville les habló del nuevo trato que le daba su abuela por valentía en la Batalla Final, se sentía contenta de tenerlo como nieto. Y que le contaba a sus padres sobre ello cuando los visitaban en San Mungo y que, aunque ninguno de ellos comprendieran muy bien de lo que hablaban, ambos lo abrazaron afectuosos. Luna platicó sobre su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, que continuaba escribiendo la revista _El Quisquilloso_ y relataba cómo Harry Potter había salvado a su hija del mismo Voldemort.

Hermione se la paso charlando divertida con sus viejos amigos del E.D. sobre el uso que podrían darle a sus_ monedas encantadas_ ese curso. A mitad del trayecto, fue convocada a la junta de prefectos a final del pasillo. Toma su uniforme antes de salir para ponerselo en los baños. Una vez puesto, camina por el estrecho pasillo de estudiantes que platican entusiasmados sobre las buenas nuevas. Quitó 20 puntos a un alumno de cuarto de Slytherin, que le convirtió la cabeza en la de una rata a un alumno de primero. También disminuyó 10 puntos a un chico de Gryffindor que lanzó una bomba fétida, mercancía de Sortilegios Weasley, en el pasillo.

-¡Vaya Granger!- le dijo Draco Malfoy, sentado con impaciencia en el centro del compartimento, cuando entró. -¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!- expresó cínico. Por muy desagradable que le resultara a Hermione, el slytherin también era prefecto. Le miró con odio.

-Cállate, Malfoy- le defendió Ron. Hermione le identificó junto a Ernie MacMillan, de Hufflepuff. Hermione ignoró a ambos y se sentó con Hannah Abbott.

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí- comenzó Anthony Goldstein, alumno de Ravenclaw de su generación, que estaba de pie frente a todos- Quiero presentarles a los nuevos prefectos- dijo el rubio.

-Genial, nuevos- recitó Malfoy sarcástico con los brazos cruzados.

-Daphne Greengrass reemplazará a Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin- presentó Anthony, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Malfoy, a una chica alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Con un gesto altivo, Daphne saludo a los presentes. -También nos acompañará Cassandra Higgs- señaló a la chica frente a Hermione, con cabello negro y ojos oscuros- sustituirá a Padma Patil de Ravenclaw- aclaró Anthony.

-Gracias, Anthony- respondió la chica sonriendo afable a los demás prefectos.

-¿Nos citaste sólo para presentarnos, Goldstein? Eso pudiste hacerlo en Hogwarts- expuso con aburrimiento Malfoy. Daphne lanzó una risita tonta.

-No, Malfoy- contestó con paciencia Anthony. -Les daré sus itinerarios que tendrán en el colegio- el rubio repartió unos papeles- Cualquier duda, háganmelo saber ahora- Hermione buscó su nombre en la lista. Lunes y martes le tocaba rondar el tercer piso, cerca del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta, con Anthony Goldstein; miércoles y jueves, patrullaba las mazmorras con Draco Malfoy y viernes, vigilaba la Torre de Gryffindor con Ernie MacMillan.

-¿Qué chiste es éste, Goldstein?- la grave voz de Malfoy se escuchó luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde todos checaban sus horarios.

-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?- Anthony comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el Slytherin.

-Lee el horario, Goldstein- exigió, poniéndoselo en la cara cuando el Ravenclaw se acercó.

-Yo también quiero aclararte algo, Anthony- Hermione leyó varias veces su horario, pero el nombre del slytherin no cambiaba los miércoles y jueves. _Debe ser un error, no puedo patrullar los pasillos con Malfoy._

-Ahora voy, Hermione- replicó el chico. -Malfoy- volvió a su anterior conversación- yo no veo ningún error aquí- alegó Anthony.

-¿Es que no lo ves, Goldstein?- le habló Malfoy como si fuera un niño pequeño que no entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-No, Malfoy- contestó enojándose. -Todo está bien- Malfoy le arrebató la hoja.

-¿Anthony?- llamó Hermione al prefecto rubio.

-Dame un momento, Hermione- pidió el chico.

-¿Qué dice aquí?- cuestionó Malfoy, señalándole un punto en su hoja a Anthony.

-Miércoles, Malfoy- contestó cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó.

-No ahí, Goldstein- regañó Malfoy malhumurado. -Aquí- le acercó la hoja al muchacho.

-Hermione Granger- pronunció Anthony lentamente. Malfoy lo miró significativamente. -¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Qué cuál es el problema, Goldstein?- repitió burlón. Anthony aguardó sereno por una respuesta concisa. -El problema es ella,_ Goldy_- le dijo molesto. -Quiero tocar con alguien más- miró a la rubia a su lado que lo miraba coqueta -con ella, por ejemplo- Malfoy prefería mil veces a la rubia tonta de al lado que a Granger.

-¿Tienes problemas con Hermione?-quiso saber Anthony.

-Si- afirmó Malfoy. -Es una insufrible sabelotodo- aclaró el chico. Hermione, al ser ignorada por el prefecto de Ravenclaw, se había puesto en pie; escuchó claramente la respuesta del hurón.

-Y tú no eres precisamente la persona más agradable, Malfoy- respondió mordaz la castaña. Anthony la miró de inmediato.

-¡Hermione!- el rubio lamentaba que la gryffindor hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Malfoy. -Te dije que en un momento iría contigo- dijo apenado.

-No lo soy con los que me desagradan, Granger- contestó Malfoy mirándola con repulsión.

-Eso me importa un pepino, Malfoy- argumentó con soberbia. Miró al Ravenclaw. -¿Existe alguna forma de que me cambies de compañero?- le preguntó seria.

-Veo que no se llevan nada bien...- pronunció para sí en voz alta, rascándose la cabeza. -Hablaré con la directora McGonagall al respecto, Hermione- aseguró el chico. -Les comunicaré mañana- prometió, marchándose con Hannah Abbott, quien le llamaba. -¿Sí, Hannah?

-Si esto no se resuelve, Granger- el rostro del slytherin era duro -Ni creas que tu y yo seremos amigos- Hermione rodó los ojos. -No quiero que me cuentes de tu vida privada, ni de tus problemas amorosos con la _comadreja- _terminó Malfoy con asco.

-Por supesto que no, _hurón- _refutó Hermione mirándolo con hastío. -Ni con un _Imperius_ sería amable contigo- agregó con impertinencia. Malfoy entornó los ojos molesto.

-No sé ni porque me preocupo...- declaró con desgana finjida- Esto se solucionará y no tendré que aguantarte en las rondas, Granger- Hermione echaba humo por las orejas. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. _No vale la pena lanzarlo fuera del tren y reírte desquiciadamente mientras lo escuchas gritar como niña, Hermione, _se dijo. Lo taladró con la mirada y se encaminó a su asiento.

-¿Hermione?- le llamó Ron al pasar frente a él. -¿Todo está bien?- la castaña lo miró unos segundos sin detenerse.

-No te interesa- contestó. Sintió su mirada fija en su espalda hasta que se sentó.

-Ok, escuchen todos- aclamó Anthony. - Escuchen, los que falten de cambiarse, háganlo ahora- ordenó. -Faltan cinco minutos para llegar y deben dirigir a los de primero con Hagrid- recordó el chico. -Los pequeños problemas que hubo- miró a Hermione y a Draco- los resolveré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- todos los estudiantes salieron del bagón discutiendo sobre sus horarios de prefectos. Mientras la gryffindor salía al pasillo platicando con Hannah, alguien la empujo con el hombro.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Granger!- le gritó Malfoy. La nueva prefecta, Daphne, pasó cerca y se burló de ella.

-¡Estúpido Malfoy!- le maldijo.

-Tranquila, Hermione- le calmó la hufflepuff. -Malfoy es así con todos- _¿Y eso cómo rayos me tranquiliza? _pensó Hermione. _Los hufflepuffs son todos tan pasivos..._

-Nos vemos luego, Hannah- concluyó Hermione.

-¡Adiós, Hermione!- la castaña se dirigió a los pasillos de la izquierda y restó 5 puntos a unos slytherin de quinto año que despojaban de sus dulces a dos de primero. Cuando por fin llegó a su compartimento, les platicó a todos de su desgracia. Neville propuso charlar con Anthony, el chico había pertenecido al E.D. y seguramente, le ayudaría con eso. Hermione no se imaginaba lo terrible que podrían ser las inspecciones en las mazmorras con Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Luego de llegar a Hogsmeade y guiar a los estudiantes de primer año a los botes con Hagrid, Hermione tomó un carruaje junto a sus amigos. En pocos minutos, llegaron ante el impresionante castillo de Hogwarts. Conforme llegaban los estudiantes de todas las casas, se dirigían directamente al Gran Comedor, donde la directora McGonagall y los demás profesores esperaban a que llegaran sentados en la amplia mesa del fondo. Mientras buscaban lugares, divisaron a Harry y Ron. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry y Hermione,a su vez, frente al mismo. Neville a su lado y Luna también se sentó en la mesa de leones, junto a Ginny. La profesora McGonagall, con su usual sombrero en pico se pone en pie para dar un ameno discurso de bienvenida. Dice unas palabras de lamento por los fallecidos en la Batalla Final. Asimismo, aparece el profesor Flitwick con los nuevos estudiantes de primer año. Miraban el Gran Comedor con asombro.<p>

-Los de primero siempre tienen cara de miedo- le susurró Ron a Harry.

-Tú también la tenías Ron- acusó su hermana menor. El sombrero seleccionador cantó sobre las cualidades de las diferentes casas, explicándoles a los de primero lo vital de cada una, igualmente, cantó algo sobre la victoria del bien contra el mal, mencionando el nombre del difunto director y del trío dorado. Hermione se sonrojó cuando la mirada del alumnado se posó en ella.

-Ahora- la voz de la directora resonó en todo el lugar- daremos lugar a la ceremonia de selección- el profesor Flitwick acomodó a los alumnos cerca del sombrero seleccionador. -¡Aeyn, Valerie!- nombró a una chica menuda de cabello castaño. Terminó en Ravenclaw. -¡Akerman, Andrew!- un chico rubio pasó al frente y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero gritó de inmediato: ¡Slytherin! La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos. -¡Atkins, Cyril!- Hermione miró desfilar a otros pequeños más, cuando un rostro en particular llamó su atención. -¡Bentley, Ethan!- otro chico camino hacia Ravenclaw.

-¡Black, Alphard!- el chico de la librería pasó con elegancia al taburete, donde se sentó con una sonrisa. Las chicas de todas las casas comenzaron a murmurar y deseaban en secreto que lo mandarán a sus casas. El sombrero pronunció unas palabras al moreno que la castaña no alcanzaba a escuchar, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Black?- preguntó con desdén Ron. -Debe ser pariente de Sirius- el pelirrojo sentía celos de que todas las chicas miraran ilusionadas al nuevo estudiante, incluso Hermione.

-Si, posiblemente- aseguró Harry. Miraba receloso a Ginny. La pequeña Weasley miraba atenta al nuevo chico. -Seguro va a Slytherin- dijo, esperando que Ginny hiciera una mueca porque fuera una serpiente. Más la pelirroja pareció no escucharlo.

-No- habló Luna con su usual aire soñador- Yo creo que irá a Gryffindor- predijo la rubia. -Tiene esa aura de valentía- dijo.

-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero. Hubo muchos lamentos de chicas de Slytherin que deseaban fuera a su casa. Harry, Ron, Neville y Dean miraron a Luna con los ojos abiertos. _Debían ponerle más atención a la chica..._

-¡Démosle una bienvenida a Alphard Black, alumno de intercambio del Instituto de Durmstrang!- declaró la profesora McGonagall. El estudiantado obedeció. Alphard camino con garbo a la mesa de los leones entre aplausos, todas las gryffindor le hicieron lugar para que se sentara; sin embargo, su mirada gris topó con la chocolate de Hermione. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Hermione- tomó su mano. El completo alumnado miraba la escena. Hermione se sonrojó notablemente- Un placer encontrarnos de nuevo- Alphard besó el dorso de su mano, con su grisácea mirada fija en ella. La castaña miró a su alrededor. Ginny sonreía y le levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación; mientras que Harry y Ron tenían la boca abierta.

-Ejem- carraspeó la directora, buscando la atención de los estudiantes. -Esperamos que tenga una agradable estancia en el Colegio de Hogwarts, Señor Black- Alphard tomó lugar entre Hermione y Neville. Hermione miró a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Es el griego de la librería?- interrogó sin mover los labios, para que nadie más escuchara. Hermione asintió.

-Gracias, directora McGonagall- agradeció con voz fuerte y grave. Ron lo miraba inquisitivo.

-De acuerdo- prosiguió la directora. -¡Blythe, Emilie!- llamó a la siguiente niña.

-No sabía que estabas en Gryffindor- le susurró Alphard. Hermione sentía la fuerte mirada de Ron en ambos. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Y yo no conocía tu apellido- refutó la castaña. El proceso de selección duró poco más de quince minutos. Finalmente, el banquete apareció en las mesas y el bullicio se hizo presente.

-¿Eres de Durmstrang?- preguntó Ginny a Alphard. Harry lo miró reticente. Muchos de los magos oscuros habían acudido a Durmstrang.

-Si- respondió sonriéndole. Ginny le regresó la sonrisa. Harry entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños sobre la mesa.

-¿Y por qué cambiaste de escuela?- inquirió Luna, mirándolo de lado.

-Porque a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en Inglaterra- explicó. Las chicas se acercaban lo más posible para escucharlo, incluida Paravati- Por otra parte, tengo familia aquí y mi madre quería visitarlos- terminó.

-¡Qué dulce!- expresó Parvati. Alphard sonrió ligeramente y miró a Hermione a su lado. Ron carraspeó.

-¿Y de dónde se conocen ustedes?- Hermione lo miró enfadada. Harry le dió un codazo a Ron en las costillas.

-Nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon, Ronald- contestó. -Pero eso no te incumbe- aclaró. Ron sostuvo su mirada un momento, antes de desviarla y servirse pollo frito en su plato. Hermione también se sirvió de comer.

-¿Y en invierno hace mucho frío en Durmstrang?- cuestionó Ginny, rompiendo el hielo. Alphard se servía verduras de un tazón blanco.

-Demasiado- confirmó. -Los días son cortos en invierno y usamos pieles para protejernos del clima- platicó el chico tomando un pedazo de pescado. Ron comió en silencio, con la mirada gacha. Hermione sonreía con las historias que contaba Alphard de su antiguo colegio, habló sobre la vez que hechizó el techo del director Karkarov y cuando se sentó en su silla, cientos de globos con agua cayeron en su despacho. Nunca supieron quien fue el culpable de aquel incidente. Llegado el momento, Hermione se disculpó, debía conducir a los alumnos de primero a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Y a mí no me la mostrarás?- inquirió Alphard cuando Hermione se levantaba. Le sonrió tiernamente.

-Exclusivo para primer año- contesto divertida. Los ojos grises la miraron pícaro. -Ginny te puede mostrar la sala común- ofreció la castaña.

-¿Qué?- saltó Harry. Ginny rió.

-_Harry y yo_ podemos enseñarle la sala común- corrigió la pelirroja para alivio de Harry.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Alphard.

-Nos vemos en un rato- la castaña corrió a la fila de alumnos que esperaban a la prefecta. Alphard la siguió con la mirada.

* * *

><p>Ginny se sentía feliz mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillos de Hogwarts para llegar a su sala común. Ron no había querido ir con ellos por Alphard y se fue con Dean y Seamus; Harry estaba más que celoso, cada gesto suyo indicaba que si Alphard se acercaba un centímetro más a ella, lo golpearía sin remordimientos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.<p>

-Entonces...- prosiguió Alphard, sopesando las palabras de la pelirroja- ¿sólo te castigan si haces algo indebido?- Ginny estaba en medio de los dos chicos, y aunque, Alphard estaba interesado en Hermione y sería incapaz de ponerse en medio de ellos... disfrutaba dándole celos a Harry con él. Tocó su brazo y Harry gruñó.

-Si, aquí en Hogwarts, los profesores tienen prohibido lastimar a los estudiantes- le contó, acercándose unos centímetros más a Alphard, a modo de secreto. El susodicho ni lo notó, no obstante, Harry gruñó otra vez.

-¿Ginny, porqué no te pasas a este lado?- Harry le tomó de la cintura y la movió a la izquierda, colocándose él en medio. _Ginny, eres malvada, _pensó. _Jugando con los pobres nervios de Harry..._

-Es un alivio- reanudó Alph, tras unos segundos- En Durmstrang te castigan con _Cruciatus_- Harry caminaba más tranquilo.

-El año pasado, cuando Voldemort tomó Hogwarts, los Carrow castigaban a los alumnos rebeldes con _Cruciatus_- cotorreó Ginny.

-¿En serio? Leí en los periódicos sobre el tema- se tocó la barba negra con sus dedos- Que era una estrategia del Señor Tenebroso para tener vigilado el lugar a donde Harry Potter iría a buscar ayuda- Harry le miró estupefacto.

-¿Eso decían?- preguntó con asombro. -Los del _Profeta_ mienten mucho- agregó.

-¿Acaso no leíste los diarios?_-_ Harry se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente.

-¿No sabes quien soy?- Alphard dudó. Le miro de arriba abajo.

-No- negó. -Apenas nos conocemos- complementó.

-Soy Harry Potter- se levantó los largos cabellos oscuros de la frente, revelando su característica cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ginny lo miraba extrañada. _Por lo general, Harry odiaba la fama de su nombre._..

-¡Harry Potter!- repitió Alphard, mirando fijamente su cicatriz. -¡No puedo creerlo! Mucho gusto en conocerte- estrechó su mano con firmeza. -¡Merlín! Lamento no haberte reconocido- se disculpó. Prosiguieron su marcha a la sala común. Harry sonreía satisfecho.

-No hay problema- concedió Harry. Para cuando llegaron a la sala común y Ginny pronunció la contraseña ante la Señora Gorda, Harry aún le contaba anécdotas sobre la batalla final. Se regordeaba con su apellido. A Ginny no le agradaba nada ese nuevo Harry, se comportaba como un estúpido presumido. Se marchó sin despedirse de ninguno.

-¿Ginny?- le llamaron ambos. Ginny no se giró._ Yo misma me lo busqué__ por jugar con fuego..._

* * *

><p>Hermione llegó apresurada a la sala común, esperando encontrar a Alphard en la sala común con sus amigos.<p>

-¡Hermione!- le saludó Neville, sentado en una butaca con la corbata aflojada. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se encontraban con él.

-Neville- se acercó a ellos. -¿Has visto a Ginny?- preguntó buscándola con la mirada en los sillones.

-Subió a su dormitorio- respondió Dean por Neville. A Hermione le daba lástima su compañero... él seguía queriendo a su amiga pelirroja, pero Ginny quería a Harry... _¡Qué horribles son los triángulos __amorosos!_

-Gracias, Dean- se despidió con un gesto de los chicos. Subió la escalera. Buscó el número de su habitación...-¡Eureka!- giró el picaporte del cuarto.

-¡Hermione!- una voz diferente a la de Ginny le recibió. Era Parvati Patil, su compañera de habitación. -Tienes que hablarme del bombón de Black- Hermione le miró avergonzada. Ginny parecía haber salido de la habitación.

-No hay mucho que contar, Parvati- respondió. Atraveso la habitación con fatiga, abrió su baúl y sacó ropa para dormir. -Solo es un conocido- Paravati le siguió y se sentó en la cama de la castaña.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- la gryffindor cerró su baúl y le miró. -¡Esa nadie te la cree! Todo Hogwarts vió la manera en que te besó la mano- cotilleó Parvati. Hermione se dió media vuelta, encaminándose al baño. -¡Hermione, no me dejes con la duda! ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles- le pidió la morena.

-¡Sólo somos amigos, Parvati!- respondió, enfrentándole. -¡Nos conocimos hace poco y somos amigos!- recalcó. Parvati le miro interrogante. -Y te voy a pedir que no me molestes más con eso- demandó. Parvati no preguntó más y volvió a su cama. Hermione caminó al baño y cerró la puerta. Se fijó en la chica pecosa de ojos castaños que le devolvía la mirada. _Y apenas comienza el año... _pensó con cansancio mientras se cepillaba el cabello rizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:<strong>

-**Fred Weasley ****no murió en mi historia. En parte porque me pone triste que el gemelo haya muerto y otra, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.  
><strong>

**-Puse que los prefectos lo son hasta séptimo año, no sé si sea cierto, pero queda bien con la historia, así que lo dejaré así.**

**-Los prefectos no pueden quitar puntos, solo los profesores. Pero estoy acostumbrada a leer en los fics que sí, por lo tanto, seguiré la pauta.**

**Ahora, la respuesta los reviews:**

**_*Mama Shmi: _Primero que nada, gracias por tu review! Y si, todo por olvidar a Ron, pero Alphard no está nada mal ;) jaja es una mezcla de Sirius Black y Draco Malfoy... PERFECTO! Y que interesante tu historia con tu esposo! Conocerse en una revistería... ahi se encuentra a los mejores :D jaja tu secreto está a salvo! :) Sigue leyendo! ^-^**

***TMpasion: Todas amamos a Draco Malfoy... jiji sigue leyendo, se pondrá buena la historia! ;D saludos!**

***_yue yuna_: Gracias! Actualizaré seguido en estas vacaciones! :D **

***_Addy Malfoy:_ Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y si, Alphard está para babear! *-* Tenía que hacerlo así para que compitiera con el sexy de Malfoy jaja ^-^ Gracias por los cumplidos! Me agrada que alguien lea lo que escribo a medianoche mientras escucho en mis audífonos música que me mantenga despierta. Intentaré subir pronto los capítulos! :) sigue leyendo, addy!  
><strong>

***_china lop32:_ Lo actualizaré seguido! :) Gracias por tu review! :D  
><strong>

****¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Harry comienza a sentir celos de Ginny y si, presumió con Alph de la batalla contra Voldemort jaja... Alphard aparece nuevamente para quedarse, y va a Gryffindor, dándole en la coronilla a Ron ;)... Draco y Hermione patrullarán a la misma hora las mazmorras, ¿que dirá la directora McGonagall de cambiar de compañeros?... Pronto Hermione conocerá el parentesco de estos dos :B Ron se mostró celoso... ¿que sentirá ahora por su amiga a la que rechazó anteriormente? ¿Serán solo celos de amigos?**** _¿Acaso existe eso?_, se pregunta Rose Malfoy-Black para sus adentros. ****jajaj  
><strong>**

****Comenten, diganme si les gustó, todo es bien recibido. Y a quién les gustaría ver juntos? (Hermione- Alphard; Hermione-Draco) A ver cuál gana!****

**Rose Malfoy-Black**


	3. Premios Anuales

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

__Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? No, no debería sentir esas ganas de golpearlo...__

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Estoy aquí nuevamente :P He tenido una excelente inspiración estos días! ;) quizá sean estas fechas navideñas que todos están tan felices, incluyéndome. Sin embargo, este capítulo me ha sido más dificil de desarrollar que los últimos dos. En fin, yo espero salga bien y les guste a todas! :)  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas por los reviews! :) Y a los que siguen esta historia! :D**

**Rose Malfoy-Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: PREMIOS ANUALES<br>**

Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación. Sus compañeras aún dormían. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tomó una ducha y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. Se hizo una coleta alta antes de salir de su dormitorio. Al entrar al Gran Comedor, lo vió casi vacío, excepto por un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw; caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor y dos lechuzas aterrizaron frente a ella apenas se sentó. La primera color gris traía su diario de El Profeta, a la que seguía suscrita; la segunda color ocre traía un pequeño pergamino atado a la pata. Les dió a cada uno un pedazo de comida en forma de agradecimiento. Despegaron sus alas y se marcharon. Colocó a su lado el periódico y desdobó con ansias el pergamino. Leyó lo siguiente:

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_Es de suma importancia que acuda apenas terminen sus clases matutinas, antes de la comida, a mi despacho en el segundo piso. La contraseña es Albus Dumbledore_.

_Directora Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione releyó la carta. ¿Para qué le citaría la directora? Repasó sus acciones en las últimas horas... no había infrigido ninguna regla. Se guardo el pergamino en su túnica y se sirvió jugo de calabaza. Tomó su periódico y leyó las noticias del día.

-Hola, Hermione- le saludó Alphard, entrando por la puerta del comedor. Esa mañana vestía su nuevo uniforme de Hogwarts, en su túnica lllevaba el símbolo de su casa, un león. Hermione bajó el periódico. -¿Madrugas todas las mañanas?- preguntó sonriente.

-Hola, Alphard- se sonrojó. -Sí- confirmó. Alphard tomó lugar frente a ella. -Me gusta desayunar temprano- Alphard levantó una ceja.

-Eso me gusta- declaró el chico. Hermione se puso roja. -Y eso también- sonreía mientras veía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Por cierto, no me llames por mi nombre completo. Dime Alph- pidió.

-De acuerdo. Alph- Hermione dió un trago a su jugo para disimular su sonrojo. Alphard le sonreía coqueto.

-Hermione- le llamó - ¿Cuándo sabré mi horario de clases? Aún no sé que materias tendré y comienzan en menos de una hora- Alph cambió de tema, para tranquilidad de Hermione.

-Eso lo sabremos pronto. Es usual que te lleguen durante el desayuno del primer día- explicó la castaña. -¿Qué te gustaría ser en un futuro?- El morocho comía algo de fruta.

-Quiero ser auror- expresó. Hermione le pareció que le quedaba a la medida el puesto. Era fuerte, alto y seguramente, muy ágil.- ¿Y tú?- bebió de su jugo de naranja.

-Quisiera participar en las leyes mágicas. Hay mucho que debe cambiar en ese ámbito y estoy segura de poder lograr cambiar la mentalidad de los magos sobre las criaturas mágicos, como los elfos domésticos- platicó la castaña. -De hecho, he creado una asociación llamada _P.E.D.D.O., _significa Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros- Alph le miraba con atención. -¿Te gustaría pertenecer a ella? No tengo muchos integrantes y mientras más se unan podremos alcanzar las metas que se proponen en ella- Hermione parloteaba.

-Si, claro- aceptó. Hermione le sonrió alegre. -Platicame más de ella- solicitó, tomando un pedazo de manzana con su tenedor.

-Genial- respondió la chica. -Más tarde te daré para que firmes- le aclaró. -Mira, la _P.E.D.D.O._ entre otras cosas, exige la libertad de los elfos que son maltratados por sus amos y una mejor remuneración para aquellos que trabajan. Pero a los elfos parecen gustarle ser tratados tan cruelmente, siempre que les tejo prendas y las dejo por ahí, parecen enojarse conmigo- dijo Hermione.

-Cuenta conmigo, me agrada la idea del _P.E.D.D.O.- _le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa. Hermione miró su masculina mano sobre la de ella- Es muy admirable todo lo que haces por los demás, sin interés alguno en recibir nada a cambio- le apretó levemente la mano.

-Gracias, Alph- le sonrió. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-¡Hermione!- alguien gritó su nombre desde la puerta, devolviéndolos al presente. Hermione se soltó del agarre del ojigris abochornada.

-Qué tal, Ginny- saludó la castaña. La pelirroja comprendió que había interrumpido algo.

-Hola, Ginny- le respondió Alph, mirando a Hermione sonriente. Ginny les miró a ambos.

-¿Cómo han amanecido?- preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, sirviéndose en su vaso jugo de calabaza.

-Muy bien, Ginny- contestó la castaña, presintiendo lo que Ginny insinuaba. -Le platicaba a Alph sobre el _P.E.D.D.O- _contó.

-¿Y te unirás?- le cuestionó al chico incrédula, ganándose una matadora mirada de su amiga.

-Por supuesto- replicó. -Hermione necesita más firmas y a mí me parece una buena causa- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a la castaña. Los tres hablaron de más cosas sin importancia, hasta que el Gran Comedor se llenó de estudiantes. Harry y Ron pasaron de ellas y se sentaron lugares más allá. Les apareció por arte de magia a cada uno de los alumnos sus horarios de clases, faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la primera.

-¿Qué tienes a primera, Hermione?- le preguntó Alph poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila. Ginny había salido disparada al ver que le tocaba Transformaciones, la profesora y directora McGonaggall, no era muy agradable con los alumnos que llegaban tarde.

-Encantamientos- respondió echando un vistazo a su horario.

-Perfecto- sonrió complacido el gryffindor. -A mi también- salieron por las puertas del comedor ante las miradas curiosas de todos los estudiantes. -Déjame ayudarte con tu mochila, Hermione- tomó la manga de su pesada mochila roja y se la echó sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, Alph- contestó sonriéndole con candor.

-No es nada, Hermione- le pasó la mano libre por los hombros. Hermione se sintió protegida entre sus fuertes brazos. Así caminaron hasta el tercer piso, al aula de Encantamientos. Se sentía muy cómoda de hablar con Alph, discutían ciertos puntos sobre libros que ambos habían leído. Era tan sencillo ser ella misma cuando se encontraba con él.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley miró alejarse del comedor a la parejita. Hermione siempre les levantaba todas las mañanas y ese día no lo hizo. Harry se levantó cuarto para las nueve, la hora de inicio de clases. Se apresuraron a bañarse y arreglar sus mochilas. Cuando entraron, Ron vió enojado, cómo Hermione no les había guardado lugar en la mesa. El nuevo chico, Alphard Black, platicaba animadamente con ella y su hermana. Le hirvió la sangre ver a Hermione sonriendole a Black.<p>

-Allá hay mas lugares- le dijo Harry. Pasaron junto a ellas y Hermione ni les miró. Tan divertida estaba con el chico. Ron almorzó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pareja.-Ron- el susodicho movió la cabeza a su amigo, sin dejar de mirarles. -Ron- le llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- contestó de mala forma a su amigo.

-Ron, ¿estás celoso del nuevo amigo de Hermione?- preguntó. Ron giró la cabeza tan rápido, que Harry pensó que se lastimaría el cuello.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- le rehuyó con la mirada. -Solo me preocupa que el tal Black sea peligroso. Ya sabes, por ser de Durmstrang- replicó. Harry miró hacia Hermione.

-No creo que haya que preocuparse, Ron- dijo Harry. Miró a la pelirroja. -No parece ser un mago oscuro. Es muy agradable, en realidad- la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada unos segundos, antes de girarse furiosa.

-Pues a mi simplemente no me cae bien, Harry- argumentó. -No me fío de él- respondió testarudo. Los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse para ir a su primera clase.

-Debemos ir a clase, Ron- apresuró el pelinegro, dando un último trago a su jugo. -Vamos- Ron levantó su mochila rapidamente y se la echó al hombro. No lograba sacarse la imágen mental de Hermione y Black saliendo juntos del comedor.

* * *

><p>Hermione entró al salón del profesor Filius Flitwick riendo con Alphard.<p>

-¡Tomen asiento, chicos! En silencio- reprendió a los jóvenes. Hermione vió la sonrisa burlona de Draco Malfoy en el fondo del salón. Compartía asiento con Blaise Zabbinni, un chico alto y moreno, de ojos azules. Para desfortuna de la pobre chica, compartiría clase con los Slytherin. Se sentaron en el banco más cercano, contiguo a la puerta. La clase comenzó sin mas, el profesor les habló de los _E.X.T.A.S.I.S. _y de lo catastrofal que sería reprobar alguno. A los pocos minutos, entraron unos jadeantes Ron y Harry.

- Señor Potter, Señor Weasley- se interrumpió el profesor. -Pasen, pasen- los chicos se sentaron en la otra esquina. Ron le lanzó una mirada de antipatía a Alphard. Hermione rodó los ojos. -Bien, como iba diciendo...- volvió a sermonearlos sobre los exámenes. Alph escribía, cuando el profesor se movía de lugar, en su libreta mensajes a Hermione. Conjuró un hechizo silencioso para que lo él escribiera en su libreta apareciera en la de ella. Hermione tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor Flitwick y miro sorprendida a Alph cuando leyó en su hoja: _te ves tan guapa concentrada. _Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no prestó atención a clase y se la pasó hablando con el chico de ojos grises.

La siguiente clase era Runas Antiguas para Hermione, Alphard tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Te veo en la comida?- le preguntó Alph, afuera del salón de Runas. La había acompañado hasta el sexto piso, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione de que se le haría tarde.

-Si- Alph le sonrió. Hermione estaba acostumbrándose a sus deslumbrante sonrisas. -Te veó ahí- Alph se acercó lentamente al rostro de Hermione. La chica miró sus delgados labios rosados.

-Adiós- le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sorprendió de haber pensado en lo maravilloso que sería besarle con su barba rozándole el mentón. _Controla tus hormonas, Hermione, _se dijo sonrojada. Alph le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano antes de entregarle su mochila. -Nos vemos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Hermione le miró alejarse con la mirada soñadora.

Cuando terminó su clase de Runas Antiguas, Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, le voceó. Al parecer había estado en su misma clase, pero no lo había visto.

-¡Hermione! Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo- manifestó. Anthony se acercó. -Hablé esta mañana con la profesora McGonaggall y me ha dicho que no hay problema, que te cambiaba a Malfoy por Cassandra- le dijo. Hermione casi sintió ganas de soltar un gritito de felicidad.

-¿De veras? ¡Gracias, Anthony! Me has salvado de pasar un horrible año junto al cretino de Malfoy- decía feliz. _¡Se había librado del fastidioso de Malfoy!_ En su cabeza había un baile de celebración. Escuchó a Anthony reír.

-De nada- contestó feliz de haber ayudado a la prefecta de Gryffindor. -Debo irme, iré a estudiar a la biblioteca- añadió. Hermione le abrazó antes de que se marchara.

-¡Muchas gracias, Anthony!- le soltó. Anthony estaba sonrojado.

-No -no hay de qué, Hermione- respondió tartamudeando. La castaña sonreía de oreja a oreja. _¡Merlín, qué cerca estuve! __¡Pude haber ido a Askaban si hacía rondas con cara-de-pujido-Malfoy!_ Hermione se sentía más aliviada mientras bajaba apaciguadamente por las escaleras. Se metió las manos en las bolsas de su túnica, sintiendo algo en su mano derecha. Lo sacó y recordó la cita de la directora McGonagall. Corrió a toda prisa a su despacho. Más de un estudiante se quejó cuando pasaba, como un torbellino y les empujaba. _¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! _pensaba.

-Albus Dumbledure- pronunció jadeante ante la gárgola. La estatua le dió paso a las escaleras de caracol que llegaban al despacho de la directora. Tocó a la puerta.

-Pase- respondió la voz de la directora. Hermione giró la perilla. -Siéntese, señorita Granger- le ordenó la profesora McGonagall. Hermione caminó por el despacho hasta llegar a la silla frente a la directora. El cabello de una persona sentada en al otra silla sorprendió a Hermione.

-Siempre tan impuntual, Granger-era Malfoy quien se encontraba ahí. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar.

-¿Tu qué...?- fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall.

-Por favor- ambos le miraron. Hermione se sentó con cuidado -Los cité aquí a ambos- Draco miraba reticente a Hemione -porque hay algo que debo decirles- pronunció con severidad.

-Profesora, ¿podría hablar más claro?-preguntó Draco recargándose en el escritorio de la directora. Los ojos de la maestra le taladraron.

-A eso voy, señor Malfoy- Draco retrocedió. Hermione sonrió ante su cobardía. -Ustedes dos han sido elegidos como Premios Anuales de su generación- informó la directora.

-¿Qué?- gritó Draco.

-¡Premio Anual!- murmuró Hermione. -¡No puedo creerlo!- sin duda, la noticia de ser declarada como Premio Anual le había dejado en shock.

-Así es, señorita Granger- un asomo de sonrisa se mostraba en los labios de la profesora McGonaggall -Usted y el señor Malfoy han tenido las mejores calificaciones de su generación- proclamó. Hermione casi lloraba de la emoción. -Me alegro por usted, señorita Granger- le felicitó. Draco miraba la escena de Granger con incredulidad.

-Profesora- McGonnaggall reparó en el rubio- Ehh... - no sabía como decirlo. En el desayuno de esa mañana, _Goldy _le había informado la buena nueva. No haría rondas con Granger, las haría con Daphne Greengrass. _¿Y ahora le salía con qué ambos serían Premios Anuales? ¡Esa vieja estaba loca! Se matarían mutuamente..._ -Como Premios Anuales, ¿tendremos qué hacer algo juntos?-preguntó.

-Obviamente, señor Malfoy- Hermione escuchó interesada -Primero que nada, dejarán los dormitorios de sus casas y se irán a la Torre de prefectos, cada uno tendrá su propio cuarto. Sus cosas se empacaran por magia el día de mañana- aclaró. -De ahora en adelante, serán los encargados de organizar a los prefectos- Hermione asintió. - Asimismo, organizarán los bailes de Navidad y San Valentín- expuso. -Los he elegido por su capacidad de liderazgo- expresó. -No quiero que me decepcionen- les miró adusta. Draco tragó y miró a Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo. _¡Ni loco viviría en el mismo lugar que Granger_! _Por mucho que deseara ser Premio Anual._

-Profesora, no creo poder aceptar el...- alegó el slytherin. Hermione le interrumpió abruptamente

-Cuente conmigo, directora- dijo con su voz aguda. -No le decepcionaré- prometió. Draco le miró suspicaz. _¡Estúpida sangre sucia! Me engañó_. _Pero si ella_ _acepta, yo también lo haré. ¡Me importa un tremendo comino si comparto el aire con ella, usaré mascarilla!_

-Yo también acepto- ratificó. Hermione le miró atónita. -Si, Granger- le sonrió sarcástico. -Aceptaré ser Premio Anual- Hermione se quedó sin habla.

-Señor Malfoy- la directora se quitó las gafas -¿Está seguro de querer aceptar el puesto? Hace un momento ha dicho que no lo quería. Puedo elegir a alguien más- sugirió.

-Si, directora. Estoy seguro- afirmó el rubio. Le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a Hermione. La castaña se cruzó de brazos bufando.

-En tal caso- se puso en pie y sus alumnos le imitaron- Felicidades- estrechó la mano de ambos. -Les veré pronto- Hermione salió como una fiera del despacho de la directora McGonaggall. Cerraron la puerta con un sonoro ruido. -¿He hecho lo correcto, Albus?- preguntó la directora. El retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts había mirado la escena de los estudiantes con una sonrisa.

-Si, Minerva- respondió con sabiduría. -Esos dos deben dejar atrás el odio- la profesora miró con incertidumbre al señor de barba larga y blanca que le devolvía la mirada. Nunca había dudado en seguir las instrucciones del director, más aquellos alumnos se declaraban la muerte.

-Espero que funcione tu plan, Albus- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>-Te has creído muy lista, Granger- Hermione le escuchó decir mientras salían del despacho. -Creíste que renunciaría tan fácilmente- Draco le seguía de cerca mientras Hermione bajaba las escaleras de la gárgola.<p>

-Casi lo haces, Malfoy- declaró bajando de dos en dos los escalones. -Eres tan manipulable como un cachorrito- aseveró.

-¡Claro que no!- replicó. Hermione se detuvo para mirarle.

-Claro que sí- manifestó. -Me he propuesto hacerte enfadar y lo he logrado- apuntó divertida, continuando su marcha. Draco se quedó estático unos segundos._ Granger se creía capaz de afectarle... ¡qué sangre sucia tan ingenua!_

-Escucha, Granger...- le alcanzó dando grandes zancadas. Hermione le ignoró. -Granger, te estoy hablando- la castaña no reparó en él. Estaban ya en el pasillo del primer piso que conducía al Gran Comedor. -¡Granger!-rugió Malfoy, jalándola del brazo. Hermione le miró con fingida ternura.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?- A Draco se le ocurrieron miles de maneras de hacerle borrar esa rídicula cara.

-Granger voy a dejarte algo muy claro- hizo mayor presión en su brazo, pero Hermione no se quejó. -Yo no soy ningún pelele- Hermione rodó los ojos. Le apretó más, logrando que Hermione hiziera una mueca. -No pienses jugar conmigo, Granger- le advirtió.

-Malfoy- la castaña intentó quitárse del agarre de Draco. -¡Malfoy, suéltame!- Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-No, hasta que entiendas- dijo con superioridad. Hermione le miró rabiosa. -No vuelvas a hacerte la lista conmigo, Granger-le dijo lentamente, acercándose prudencialmente a la castaña. Hermione no retrocedió. -Porque si lo vuelvas a hacer, te arrepentirás- le amenazó. La soltó y Hermione casi cae.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy- le soltó Hermione sobándose. Malfoy le miró sin expresión.

-Y tú una insoportable- respondió cruzado de brazos. Se apoyó en la pared de enfrente. Hermione se buscó la varita con su brazo bueno. -Ni lo pienses, Granger- le regañó apuntándole de cerca con su varita. Hermione sabiéndose derrotada, abandonó la idea de hechizarlo.

-Piérdete, Malfoy- Draco bajó su varita. Hermione le dió la espalda y se encaminó al comedor cuando se topó de bruces con Alphard. -¡Alph!- se sentía mejor ahora que le veía.

-¡Hermione!- Alphard le tomó de los brazos al toparse con la chica. Hermione hizo una mueca dolorosa. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has lastimado?- preguntó preocupado. Hermione miró inconscientemente detrás de ella. Alph siguió su mirada. -¿Draco?- Hermione le miró contrariada.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- inquirió. Malfoy seguía pegado a la pared, con una pierna recargada en ella y sus brazos cruzados.

-Y te dices ser inteligente, Granger...- murmuró Malfoy. Hermione comprendió. Mismo color de ojos, elegancia al caminar, el arrastrar las palabras. Se quedó pasmada. La madre de Malfoy se apellidaba Black. _¿Cómo no lo descubrí antes?_

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- cuestionó Alph.

-¿Estás saliendo con la sangre sucia?- pregunto, a su vez, Malfoy.

-Draco- Alph le miró severamente. -No permitiré que le llames así a Hermione- le pasó un brazo por el hombro a la castaña.

-Eso es un sí- pronunció en voz baja. Se acercó con la mirada fija en su primo. -Ella no te conviene, Alphie- le llamó por su seudónimo. En su infancia, Alph había sido su hermano, su mejor amigo... hasta que su primo se fué de Inglaterra para entrar al Instituto de Durmstrang. Desde entonces no se habían vuelto ver. Únicamente se hablaban vía lechuza.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para opinar?- le desafió Hermione. Alph se giró a Hermione.

-Hermione- pronunció su nombre con dulzura, derritiendo a la chica. -¿Me permites hablar un momento con mi primo? Yo voy en seguida- le pidió. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. -Será sólo unos minutos, Hermione- acordó. Hermione se mostró renuente a irse.

-Pero Alph, yo...- decía tozuda la castaña.

-Ve, Hermione. Necesito hablar con él- Alph le miraba con sus ojos de mercurio. Hermione acepto finalmente.

-De acuerdo, me voy- le lanzó una mirada de odio a Malfoy antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al comedor lleno de estudiantes. Los dos chicos le siguieron con la mirada.

-Draco- dijo Alph. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. -¡Qué gusto encontrarnos de nuevo!- le abrazó cariñosamente.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que venías a Londres?- interpeló Draco.

-Todo ha sido tan precipitado...- contestó Alph. -No tuve tiempo de escribirte- se disculpó con un golpe en el hombro. Draco deseó estar más alegre de volver a ver a su primo preferido, pero se sentía molesto con él por alguna razón.

-¿Estás saliendo con Granger?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Alph levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Te interesa?- Draco se exasperó.

-Alph, contestame- ordenó. El moreno se lo planteó un poco.

-Algo así, Draco- respondió. - Aún no es nada serio, pero quiero que sea mi novia- le confesó sonriente. A Draco le entraron ganas de vomitar ante la ilusión de su primo hacia la sabelotodo. -Ella es perfecta para mí, Draco. En todos los sentidos- añadió. Draco cerró los ojos y se dió un masaje en las sienes.

-Dime que es broma, Alph- demandó el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- peguntó. Draco le miró.

-Porque ella es una pesada, aburrida y testaturada- contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Alph intentó contener la risa, en vano.

-¿Estás diciendo qué sólo porque a tí no te agrada Hermione, debo dejarle?- inquirió con una sonrisa. Draco no sabía la respuesta.

-Estoy diciendo que no te conviene, Alph- corrigió Draco. Alph borró poco a poco su sonrisa.

-Draco- Alph estaba serio, cosa rara en él -Te voy a ser sincero- Draco no pestañeaba. -Me gusta Hermione- reveló el moreno. -Y quiero que sea mi novia- manifestó mirándole fijamente. -¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?- quiso saber. Draco suspiró.

-Yo sólo quería advertirte la clase de mujer con la que te metes- expresó con voz cansina. Alph rodó los ojos.

-Pues déjame averiguarlo por mi cuenta- contestó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo. -¿De acuerdo?- Draco suspiró de nuevo con pesadez y asintió. -¡Eso es!- Alph se alegró de ver el cambio en Draco. - Ahora ven a comer con nosotros, seguro ambos se agradarán- predijo el chico.

-Creo que me saltaré la comida- Alph le miró confundido. -Estoy muy cansado, iré a descansar un poco- dijo Malfoy, llendo al lado contrario.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer?- preguntó Alph.

-No, gracias, Alph- agradeció. -Te veré luego- ambos chocaron las manos, como en los viejos tiempos. Era algo que vieron hacer a unos muggles en la calle una vez y desde entonces, les imitaban en secreto.

-Está bien, Draco- Malfoy se dirigió a las mazmorras. -¡Descansa!- le gritó antes de que Draco desapareciera por el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja lo sé, lo sé. He hecho parlotear a Hermione a montones, pero ha sido para demostrar que a Alph realmente le importa Hermione, que le escucha. Contrario a Ron, que se aburría apenas abría la boca. Además, Hermione es así, es una <em>insufrible sabelotodo<em>. :P**

**Quiero pedirles a todas paciencia! jaja tranquilas chicas! Todo se dará a su tiempo! No puedo poner de un capi al otro que Malfoy ****descubre su amor secreto por Hermione, ni hacer novios a Alph y Hermione! Recuerde****n que la gryffindor aún siente algo por Ron, no puede involucrarse en una relación tan pronto. Intento hacer la historia lo más real posible, no quiero saltarme cosas. Pero créanme, ya veremos el rumbo de los sentimientos de cada personaje conforme pasen los capis! ;D **

**Me gustaría incluir el nombre de algunas canciones en el fic, usar las letras, pero no se puede en FF! :( que mal! **

**De acuerdo, ahora respuesta a reviews:**

**_Addy Malfoy: _Gracias Addy! Que bueno que sigues leyendo mi fic! :D jaja pronto, pronto! Tiene_s_ razón,_ es_ muy precipitado decidirse por uno. Cuando se dé el momento para elegir, dame tu opinión! ;) Gracias! Feliz Año nuevo! :D _  
><em>**

**china lop32: ****Tranquila! Todo se irá dando! ;D** **Por cierto, no sé si lo notaste, pero en el capítulo pasado, Draco le dice a Hermione:** "No quiero que me cuentes de tu vida privada, ni de tus problemas amorosos con la _comadreja_** " ¿Cómo se dió cuenta, sino le interesa en lo absoluto? ;) jiji Se preocupa por ella, pero es un tremedo cabezota que nunca aceptaría estar enamorado. Y menos de una _sangre sucia_... Gracias** **por tu review! Continúa leyendo! :D saludos y felices fiestas!  
><strong>

**_Sakura Kuran-Haruno: _Gracias Sakura! Ese Alphard me lo había planteado ya hacía tiempo, y lo he hecho tangible hasta esta historia. Y sí, Harry se ha portado como un tarado para intentar impresionar a Ginny, pero le ha salido terrible. A Lavander no la incluí porque en el libro se supone que muere a manos de Fenrir Greyback. Si pensé en ella, ya que en los libros ellas dos eran inseparables; sin embargo, nunca me ha caído bien, por eso la borré del mapa :P jaja Gracias por tu review! Felices fiestas! :)**

**_Pequinessa: _Gracias pequinessa! Eso es lo que quiero, que sea original la historia. Todo es producto de mi alocada imaginación :P jjaja Sigue leyendo! Se irá revelando poco a poco :D Gracias por tu review! Feliz año nuevo! :] _  
><em>**

**Gracias a todas! Espero verles pronto! (en sentido figurado) :P Actualizaré lo más pronto posible! :) Mis clases comienzan en dos semanas, y no sé si podré subir los capis tan seguido... pero aún falta, así que no os preocupeis! :) **

** Sino actualizo para antes del 31, (no me despego de mi computadora, para fastidio de mi madre :P jaja es que esta historia me pegó duro. me encanta!) quiero desearles a todas un Feliz año nuevo! Coman muchas uvas (para pedir muchos deseos jiji) y disfruten sus fiestas con su familia y amigos! :D **

**Un beso desde acá,  
><strong>

**Rose Malfoy-Black.  
><strong>


	4. Cambios

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

_Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? No, no debería sentir esas ganas de golpearlo..._

**_Salut! Ça va?_ jiji siempre quise utilizar mis clases de francés! :$ Cómo han estado todas? Yo no hago más que escribir y escribir... ****Me desvelo noches enteras (es cuando viene la inspiración) y mis papás me han regañado pero no puedo abandonar a esta historia! ;) Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, por lo que estoy rompiendo la tradición y estoy escribiendo con la luz del sol. ****:P **

**Me saca una enorme sonrisa cuando veo la cantidad de gente de todo el mundo que lee mi historia! :') En especial, los de España, Chile y México! Gracias!**

**Saludos a todas! :D **

_Rose Malfoy- Black_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO<em>** _**4: CAMBIOS  
><strong>_

Esa noche, Alph le había dejado en las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas. Le había dado un beso en la mejilla y le había deseado buenas noches. Hermione subió las escaleras sonrojada. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en un sillón frente a las chimeneas y les habían visto. _¿Acaso sus amigos no pensaban hablarle por haberse hecho amiga de Alphard? _Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con pesadez. En una hora debía ir a cumplir con su deber de prefecta y hacer sus rondas.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Ginny le llamó desde el baño, que tenía la puerta abierta.

-¿Ginny?- Hermione caminó hasta el baño. La pelirroja terminaba de lavarse los dientes. Le miró por el espejo antes de escupir el agua con pasta dental. -¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- preguntó saliendo de ahí. Se quitó su uniforme y tomó de su baúl ropa más cómoda.

-Terrible- Ginny entró en la habitación. Hermione se recostó en su cama cansada. El primer día de clases siempre era el más ajeteadro.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con los ojos cerrados. Ginny se cepillaba su roja cabellera de pie, frente al espejo que había saliendo del baño.

-Porque el cabeza de chorlito de Michael me ha rogado todo el día que acepte volver con él- explicó la pelirroja. Hermione abrió un ojo y le miró por el rabillo.

-¿Michael Corner?- Hermione le recordaba de las clases del E.D. -¿El chico de Ravenclaw?- Ginny se cepillo con más fuerza su larga cabellera.

-El mismo- confirmó enojada. -Me ha seguido como perro faldero y le he lanzado un moco-murciélago- Hermione rió abiertamente. Su amiga era una excelent_e _bruja y el hechizo de moco-murciélago le salía increíble. -Cállate, Hermione- le reprendió. -McGonaggall me ha castigado- Ginny le miró con un puchero. -¡Es el primer día de clases y ya estoy castigada por una semana!- se quejó.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio de Michael?- quizo saber Hermione, sentándose en su cama.

-Rompió con Cho- pronunció su nombre con repulsión. La castaña conocía claramente la razón. -Y quiere que sea su plato de segunda mesa...- Ginny dejó de cepillarse y se acomodó en su cama, junto a la de su amiga. -Es un imbécil si cree que aceptaré- dijo con resentimiento. -Es un mal perdedor-añadió la pelirroja. -Cuando atrapé la snitch y le ganamos a Ravenclaw el se enojó tanto y me reprochó el hacer trampa- le contó a Hermione lo sucedido hacia dos años.

-Si, lo recuerdo- contestó Hermione. -¿Y a él no le castigó la profesora McGonaggall?-Ginny bufó.

-¡No!- se dejó caer en su cama, rebotando. -Todos los Ravenclaw tienen cara de no romper un plato- comentó la chica. Hermione sonrió.

-Pero si él no se defendió, Ginny- argumentó Hermione. -No había razón para castigarlo- defendió la castaña.

-¿Y el acoso no cuenta? Me fastidió todo el día con sus estupideces y por más que yo le dije "no", el no entendía- le replicó Ginny. Hermione no supo que responder a eso. Michael Corner debió ponerle hasta la coronilla para que Ginny reaccionara de esa manera. Se volvió a recostar en su cama e intentó dormir unos minutos antes de levantarse a rondar con Anthony. Hermione no supo si pasaron segundos o minutos, pero el sonido de su nombre le despertó -¿Hermione?- la castaña abrió los ojos, topándose con el techo de madera de su cama.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró.

-El día de hoy no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte, pero he notado lo atento que es Alphard contigo- menciono Ginny.

-Solo es amigable, Ginny- contestó Hermione aún adormilada.

-Amigable la señora Norris, Hermione- bromeó. -Se unirá al _pedo_ por tí- agregó.

-El _P.E.D.D.O. _tiene buenas casusas y a él le han agradado- refutó. -No ha sido por mi- Hermione creía que la mente de su amiga podía llegar a ser muy intrigosa a veces.

-Hermione, es más claro que el agua- la castaña rodó los ojos. -En fin- añadió luego de unos segundos de silencio- Quiero avisarte que te me has estado escapado, ¿eh?- Hermione no comprendió de lo que hablaba la pelirroja. -Mañana empezaremos oficialmente con tu cambio de look- Hermione hizo una mueca. Lo había olvidado.

-Si no hay manera de zafarme de esto...- dijo.

-Por supuesto que no la hay- le refuto. -Te dejaré como nueva... serás otra Hermione Granger- prometió. -Una mucho más bella- aseguró Ginny. Hermione bostezó.

-De acuerdo, Ginny- aceptó dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ginny le levantó media hora después para que la chica cumpliera con sus obligaciones de prefecta. Claro está que, Hermione no desobedeció sus tareas y se dirigió al tercer piso para su patrullaje. Saludó sin mucho afán a Anthony y ambos vigilaron el pasillo sin decir nada. Media hora después, la castaña regresó a la sala común. Cayó rendida a su cama.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó sudando. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que los mortífagos perseguían a sus padres y les encontraban en su casa de Australia. Sus padres no podían defenderse a causa de ser muggles y no poseer varitas. Uno de los mortífagos se quitaba la máscara cuando los tenían arrinconados en su sala de estar. Era Lucius Malfoy.<p>

-Los padres de la sangre sucia- murmuró mirándoles despectivamente. -Son tan desagradables a la vista como ella- les dijo antes de lanzarles el temible hechizo de _Avada Kedavra. _Los cuerpos de sus padres, ya sin vida, yacieron en el piso como estatuas. Los demás mortífagos rieron macabros.

El sudor del rostro de Hermione, eran más bien lágrimas. Había llorado dormida. Se levantó al baño a enjuagarse la cara.

-Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, Hermione- se tranqulizó a si misma. Después, se depojó de su ropa de dormir y abrió la llave de la regadera. Dejó que el agua fría cayendo en su cuerpo le calmara. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con Ginny ya despierta.

-¿Lista para el cambio?- le preguntó sonriente. Parvati se giró en su cama. Todas las camas tenían un _Muffliato _por lo que no les podía escuchar.

-No- respondió mientras Ginny le empujaba a una silla.

-Tu no te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo- la pelirroja reapareció con una caja enorme color violeta.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló la caja. Ginny la abrió en la mesa que había junto.

-Es maquillaje- contestó. Le examinó cuidadosamente el rostro con un dedo en el mentón. -¿Por qué tienes los ojos enrojecidos?- Hermione desvió la vista.

-Ha sido el jabón, me entro mientras me bañaba- le mintió.

-Ah- la pelirroja aún le examinaba, buscando algún rastro de duda. -Pues bien, primero le daré forma a tu ceja- decidió la pelirroja. Hermione se alivió de que no le descubriera. Ginny comenzó todo el proceso. Le sacó la ceja con pinza, le maquillo sin exagerar, sólo algo de base, rubor, le rizó las pestallas y les colocó máscara. Un poco de gloss en los labios sabor cereza y listo. Su cabello lo cepillo y le hizo un medio chongo, dejando caer sus rizos por su espalda -Has quedado- le dió un espejo de mano para que la castaña se mirara.

-¡Wow! Me veo muy diferente- dijo Hermione mirándose de todos ángulos.

-Aún falta más- Ginny devolvió todo el maquillaje a la caja. -Ponte de pie- Hermione hizo lo que le pedía. Le echó un vistazo a su uniforme. Sus calcetas blancas cubrían toda su pantorrilla, centímetros más abajo de su rodilla; la falda le llegaba justo a la rodilla, su camisa blanca de botones le quedaba una talla más grande y su corbata roja y amarilla la usaba perfectamente anudada. Parecía una completa monja.

-¿Ocurre algo con mi ropa?- Hermione notó la mirada de Ginny observándole de arriba abajo.

-La modificaré un poco, Hermione- con un hechizo, Ginny acortó las calcetas de Hermione a mitada de pantorrilla, la falda se subió bastante, mostrando sus muslos, también modificó su blusa, se le pegó más al cuerpo, revelando su tamaño de busto. -Ahora si te ves diferente- Hermione corrió al espejo frente al baño.

-¡Ginny!- su blusa le quedaba muy pequeña, su falda revelaba más de lo necesario y sus calcetas estaban muy abajo. -¡No puedo ir _así_ a clases!- le regañó. Ginny rió de su actitud de recatada.

-Hermione, te recuerdo que...-empezó Ginny.

-¡Sí, ya sé que quieres apoyarme!- le interrumpió. -¡Pero parezco una cualquiera con esta falda!- dijo enfadada. Buscó su varita junto a su mesita de noche.

-¡Hermione, no arruines mi trabajo!- le amonestó cuando la castaña encontró su varita. -Te ves muy bonita- le dijo.

-Sólo quiero agrandarla unos centímetros- argumentó la castaña. Ginny suspiró.

-Bien, como quieras- a la pelirroja le molestó que su amiga no apreciara su trabajo. -Me iré a bañar- Hermione le miró entrar al cuarto de baño. Con varita en mano, se observo de nueva cuenta en el espejo. Se veía muy hermosa. Si no fuera porque la persona reflejada hacía todos sus movimientos, no se hubiera reconocido. Ginny había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella. Sus ojos chocolate tenían más brillo gracias a sus enchinadas pestañas, ahora parecían de un color miel muy bonito.

-¡Hermione!- Parvati se acababa de levantar y le veía estupefacta. -Te ves muy... linda- le aduló con cierto tinte de envidia.

-Gracias, Parvati- agradeció con una sonrisa. Se miró de nuevo. Su falda era mucho más corta a lo que estaba acostumbrada y exhibía sus muslos, más ella había visto a gran parte del alumnado femenino usarlas aún más cortas. Cierto era que ella jamás usaba prendas tan pequeñas... pero no se veía nada mal. Tenía unas piernas muy lindas que podía presumir. Se guardó su varita y tomó su túnica ante la mirada de Parvati. Aguardó a que Ginny saliera, le debía una disculpa. En menos de quince minutos salió su amiga pelirroja ya vestida y secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

-Me meteré a bañar- les dijo Parvati a ambas cerrando la puerta. Ginny le ojeó.

-¿No modificaste la falda?- interrogó. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Me has dejado muy bien, Ginny- le sonrió. -Gracias- Ginny le regresó la sonrisa.

-De nada- se aplicó un hechizo alisador de cabello.

-Siento haberte gritado- se disculpó Hermione.

-No te preocupes- le calmó. -Vamos, que apenas si alcanzaremos a desayunar- la pelirroja no le reprochó nada más de su anterior comportamiento dramático. Bajaron las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas y más de una mirada se giró a verles. -Creo que te miran a ti, Hermione- la castaña observó a la mayor parte del sector masculino de Gryffindor con la mirada puesta en ella.

-O a ti- Hermione suponía que debía ser a la pelirroja a quien todos miraban porque era mucho más bonita que ella.

-Yo luzco igual que siempre- objetó. -Tu resplandeces hoy- le alagó. Llegaron al final de las escaleras y todos murmuraban con la vista fija en ella. -Anda, Hermione- Ginny tomó a su amiga del brazo. Salieron de la sala común en un silencio espectral.

-Eso ha sido espeluznante- declaró Hermione en el camino al Gran Comedor. Ginny rió.

-¡Ha sido aterrador!- exclamó. -Nunca había habido tanto silencio en la sala común de Gryffindor- añadió. Hermione rió. Los alumnos que pasaban a su lado le echaban miradas lascivas a la castaña.

-Por cierto Ginny- cambió de tema Hermione -la profesora McGonaggall me ha proclamado ayer Premio Anual- le contó alegre. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Felicidades, Hermione! Te lo tenías más que merecido- le felicitó la pelirroja abrazándole. -Bill me ha contado lo gigantesca que es la torre de Premios Anuales- le decía Ginny emocionada. -¡La tendrás toda para ti sola!- Hermione borro su sonrisa. -¡Tienes que invitarme, Hermione!- le pidió.

-Uh... hay un problema, Ginny- manifestó la castaña. -Yo no tendré la torre para mi sola- Ginny le miró confundida. -La compartiré con Malfoy- Hermione odiaba tanto la idea de tener que compartirla con él.

-¿Es un chiste?- le preguntó Ginny. Hermione le miró fijamente.

-No- respondió sin una pizca de gracia. -Es en serio. Me cuesta decirlo, pero Malfoy no es tan bruto como aparenta, tiene extraordinarias calificaciones- Hermione casi se pega a sí misma contra la pared por hablar bien del slytherin. -Se ha ganado el puesto- admitió.

-¿Qué droga habrá consumido McGonaggall?- Ginny aún se mostraba escéptica. -Debió haberse drogado antes de elegir al teñido de Malfoy- Hermione rió. El pelo de Malfoy era tan rubio, que parecía irreal que lo tuviera de ese color. _Seguro se lo tiñe cada mes en su habitación..._ pensó la castaña con sorna.

-Una muy fuerte- corroboró la chica con burla. -No sé que habrá pensado cuando nos puso juntos- le confesó. -Uno de los dos terminará renunciando- le dijo. Ella no, por supuesto. Quería el puesto más que a nada, le vendría perfecto en su currículum.

-Habrá una tercera guerra mágica- dijo con dramatismo Ginny. Entraron charlando animadamente al Gran Comedor. No fueron conscientes de la cantidad de miradas que se giraron a ellas.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba de un humor de perros. Hechizó a uno de primero en su sala común cuando éste se le atravesó en su camino. Los amigos del pequeño quisieron enfrentarle por hacer que el niño escupiera cucarachos cada cinco segundos por la boca, pero una sóla mirada de Malfoy bastó para que retrocedieran y llevaran a su compañero a la enfermería en silencio.<p>

-Malfoy- le nombró Blaise Zabbinni. Blaise era su mejor amigo, era el único que no estaba con él por conveniencia. Simplemente se llevaban bien y se preocupaban el uno por el otro como verdaderos amigos. -Malfoy, me ha parecido exagerada tu reacción con el de primero- le regañó mientras tomaba una cucharada de su cereal. Malfoy apretó con fuerza sus puños cerrados. -Cohabitar la torre de Premios Anuales con Granger no puede ser tan terrible- Malfoy tenía los nudillos rojos. -No pasa de que se lanzen unos cuantos hechizos aturdidores a diario- bromeó el Slytherin. Draco seguía con su cara de enfadado. -Vale, no fue buena esa- rectificó.

-Blaise eres un retrasado- sino fuera porque Blaise le conocía, se hubiera ofendido. -Granger es la persona más aburrida del planeta. Es una mojigata sin remedio que no hace más que devorar libros- Blaise rió de la descripción de la Gryffindor. Era muy acertada_._ -Imagínate el sermón que me tirara cuando vea salir a una chica de mi habitación- le dijo el rubio. Draco era un casanova con las mujeres de todo Hogwarts y lo máximo que llegaba a durar con sus conquistas era una semana, después, las desechaba como pañuelos sucios. No había ninguna que se resistiera a los encantos Malfoy. Blaise sabía que Draco no hablaba con ellas precisamente sobre la vida cuando se encerraban en su dormitorio de Slytherin.

-Te dirá de lo importante que es esperar hasta el matrimonio para tener sexo- se figuró Blaise. Luego se quedó pensativo. -¿Tú crees que Granger ya haya tenido relaciones?- Draco se atragantó con un pedazo de fruta en su garganta. Tomó de su jugo de calabaza y Blaise le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Qué asco, Blaise!- el moreno carcajeó cuando su amigo se recuperó. -¡Si querías quitarme el apetito, has acertado!- Draco le dió un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Yo sólo preguntaba, Malfoy- dijo sonriente. -No me hago a la idea de que Granger se deje tocar por alguien más abajo de los hombros- declaró.

-¡Qué patético eres, Blaise!- manifestó Draco con una mueca. Entonces su boca se abrió ligeramente -No me digas que a ti...- no pudo terminar. El planteamiento de que alguien encontrara atractiva a Granger le parecía ridícula.

-¿A mí qué?- pregunto cuando su amigo no terminó la frase. Los ojos de Malfoy se mostraban sorprendidos.

-¿Te gusta la sangre sucia?- Justo en ese momento, alguien entró por las puertas del Gran Comedor, causando gran estupor en el lugar. Todos los hombres de Hogwarts miraron a las dos chicas que entraron hablando y riendo, ignorando su alrededor. Draco conocía a una de ellas, la menor pelirroja de los Weasley. La Wesley siempre le había resultado muy sin chiste, le parecía que era exactamente igual que sus hermanos. No comprendía como a Theodore Nott, Zabbinni y otros compañeros más de su casa le encontraban atractiva. La otra estudiante a su lado no pudo reconocerle al instante. Tenía unas preciosas piernas largas y bronceadas, una cintura estrecha y unos pechos redondos. Era muy guapa. Su rostro era igual de bello que su cuerpo, unos labios sonrosados y bien proporcionados, una nariz pequeña y con pecas alrededor y sus ojos... sus ojos fué lo que más le gustó. Eran de un color marrón brillante, llamaban mucho la atención. Blaise silbó bajo a su lado.

-Si se verá así todos los días, me fascina- habló Blaise con la mirada fija en la chica que caminaba con Ginny Weasley. Draco se quedó perplejo. _¿Era Granger esa atractiva mujer de piernas largas? _pensó desconcertado. _¿Estoy alucinando? _cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. _No, sigue ahí_. La gryffindor se sentó en su mesa de leones, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. _¿Desde cuando Granger_ _tenía esas piernas? _miró a sus compañeros de Slytherin. _¿Y desde cuando atrae miradas? _-Si tu no quieres compartir la torre con ella, yo si podría...- Draco le miró con una de sus rubias cejas levantadas. -¿Qué?- le preguntó inocentemente. -Se ve buenísima- expresó babeando.

-Qué bajo has caído, Blaise- pronunció decepcionado. -¡Es una sangre sucia!- expresó como si aquello lo explicara todo. -No puedes fijarte en una sangre sucia- le reprendió.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy!- Blaise le miraba divertido. -Eres un anticuado. Eso de la sangre ha pasado a la historia- Draco desvió la vista de la prefecta de Gryffindor que hablaba con sus compañeros de casa.

-No para nosotros, Blaise- le recordó. -Nosotros somos de las últimas familias de sangre limpia que quedan en el mundo mágico-Blaise le sonrió burlón.

-¿Y tú te crees todas esas palabrerías? ¿Qué somos totalmente sangre limpia?- cuestionó el moreno de ojos azules.

-Claro que si. Al menos mi familia lo es- dijo orgulloso. Blaise pensó en que debían hacerle santo por soportar a su testarudo amigo. La mirada verde de Elizabeth Pemberton unos lugares más allá se clavó en la suya y le sonrió descarada. Hacia unos años, Blaise había estado saliendo con la rubia y quizá este año lo volvería a hacer... Le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

* * *

><p>Hermione desayunó rapidamente lo que pudo antes de que sonara el timbre de inicio de clases. Ron no le había quitado la mirada desde que había llegado a la mesa de los Gyffindors y Hermione le sonrió, provocando que el pelirrojo le mirara turbado y desviara la vista.<p>

-Eh, Hermione- era Neville Longbottom quien le hablaba -Te ves muy linda- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el evidente sonrojo de su amigo.

-Gracias, Neville- su amigo le sonrió tímidamente y continuó desayunando.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos los alumnos corrieron a sus aulas. Hermione se encontró con Harry y Ron en el final del primer pasillo. El trío compartía la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Hola, chicos- les saludó. Ambos se giraron y le miraron de arriba abajo.

-Hola, Hermione- Harry estaba sonrojado. No veía a su amiga tan bonita desde el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres magos. -Te ves muy bien- le sonrió el morocho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione?- le soltó Ron con hostilidad. La castaña parpadeó. Se miró a si misma con vergüenza y clavó la vista en sus pies.

-No me ha pasado nada, Ron- contesto cohibida. -Sólo me he arreglado un poco- se justificó. Ron le miró con aversión. El poco autoestima que había subido por todos los alagos de las demás personas ante su nuevo cambio, descendieron ante el comentario de Ron. _N__o debería importarte lo que piense Ron, _se regañó.

-Pues no me gusta nada-declaró. -No pareces tú- agregó. Hermione sintió que esa vieja abertura dentro de ella, volvía a abrirse. Sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente pero no podía llorar, se le correría el rímel de las pestañas.

-Ron- le censuró Harry. Había visto el efecto de las palabras de su amigo en Hermione y no podía permitir que siguiera lastimándola. -Nadie te ha preguntado tu opinión- le abroncó. Hermione levantó la mirada con altivez. No permitiría que Ron le hiriera más.

-Será mejor que me vaya- manifestó la castaña con los ojos humedecidos. _¿De cuántas maneras podía humillarle Ron? _pensaba en su camino a la clase de DCAO sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos. Se sentó con Neville en cuanto llegó y no miró a la puerta cuando Harry y Ron entraron tarde al salón. Les ignoró toda la clase, hasta que Harry le mandó un papel volador con el mensaje de: _"Hermione, porfavor no te enojes conmigo. Sé que Ron puede llegar a compartarse como un completo imbécil. Discúlpalo. Es un bocón que no logra controlarse. He hablado con él y dice que cuidará lo que dice frente a tí. Yo pienso que te ves muy bonita, no le hagas caso". _Hermione le contestó al reverso: "_Harry__: No estoy molesta contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de que Ron sea como es. Pero no pienso volver a acercarme a él. Gracias por lo de bonita. Besos, Hermione_". Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione salió sin mirar atrás. Su siguiente clase era Encantamientos y subió hasta el tercer piso.

-¿Hermione?- la castaña escuchó a alguien al doblar el pasillo del segundo piso.

-¿Alph? No te ví en el desayuno- la mirada gris del gryffindor le recorrío tan deliciosamente lenta, causándole escalofríos a Hermione.

-Qué guapa estás- expresó con una sonrisa de lado. -Pensaría que quieres conquistarme- le guiñó el ojo pícaro.

-Ha sido cosa de Ginny- dijo abochornada.

-Recuérdame de mandarle unos chocolates de agradecimiento- Hermione rió ante su ocurrencia.

-De acuerdo- esperaron afuera del salón a que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros. -Alph- faltaban cinco minutos para que diera incio su segunda clase y los de Slytherin doblaban la esquina. Cierto rubio prepotente lideraba a los alumnos. -¿De verdad eres primo de Malfoy?- esa pregunta le rondaba y quería respuestas. Malfoy les miraba fijamente a ambos. Blaise Zabbinni, el compañero de Malfoy, le lanzaba miradas provocativas a la castaña.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer?- le preguntó de espaldas a los slytherin. Hermione miró detrás de su espalda. Malfoy y Zabbinni se recargaron contra la pared del lado contrario al de ellos a unos pocos metros, y murmuraban con la mirada fija en ellos. -Malfoy es mi primo, en realidad, es con el único miembro de mi familia con el que me llevo bien. Es como mi hermano- Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados cuando le dijo esto. _¿Cómo alguien podía considerar "amigo" si quiera a Malfoy? ¡Era un estúpido engreído fanfarrón __que jamás se preocuparía por los problemas de los de su alrededor!_

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?- manifestó escéptica.

-No, Hermione- la castaña vió de reojo a Zabbinni guiñarle un ojo -Draco es una buena persona- expresó. Hermione levantó una ceja sarcástica. -Sí, puede ser prejuicioso, orgulloso e irónico-aceptó sonriendo. -Pero si le conocieras...- la castaña le interrumpió.

-Le conozco, Alph- objetó. Miró a Malfoy, le miraba con desdén. -Y quizá a ti te trate bien por ser de su familia- Alph borró su sonrisa y le miró con seriedad. -Pero a mí, que soy una _sangre sucia_, siempre me ha tratado con arrogancia y altanería- le explicó. Alph se rascó la cabeza, mostrándose incómodo.

-Bueno... yo no sabía eso- alegó el moreno. -Yo no conozco a mi primo fuera de casa- agregó. Hermione desvío la vista, topándose con Richard Seymour, un chico bajito y castaño de Slytherin, sonriéndole lascivo. Hermione sintió asco.

-Pues te descepcionarás cuando le conozcas como es verdaderamente- replicó cruzada de brazos. La puerta del aula se abrió de par en par, dejando salir a los alumnos de cuarto año. Hermione entró sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar esa clase, Hermione bajo al Gran Comedor con Alphard. La verdad es que, depués del encuentro con Ron, había estado sensible y Alph la había pagado un poco.<p>

-... pero Hermione, no podrías renunciar al puesto de Premio Anual por mi primo- le intentaba hacer entrar en razón Alph. Muchas cabezas se giraban en torno a la pareja. -Por muy desesperante que sea- añadió.

-Ya te he dicho, Alph- le contestó. -Si el ser Premio Anual se transforma en un infierno, dimitiré- expresó tomando asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor. Alph le miró cansado. No habían hablado de otra cosa más que del odio que le profesaba a su primo Draco Malfoy.

-A mi no me parece la mejor salida, Hermione- le aconsejó. -Ese cargo es importante para ti, no lo dejes por Draco- Hermione se sirvió chuletas de cerdo en su plato. -Hablaré con él si eso te hace sentir mejor- ofreció.

-No, Alph- le dijo molesta. -Yo sé defenderme sola- Alph decidió no insistir con el tema -Gracias de todas formas- el chico se sirvió carne en su plato. Esa Gryffindor le resultaba tremendamente hermosa pero podía ser casi tan testaruda como su nivel de belleza.

Cuando finalizó la comida, Alphard se despidió de Hermione. Le tocaba Pociones en las mazmorras y Hermione tenía Historia en el cuarto piso; el pretendió acompañarle, sin embargo, ella no quiso. Por lo que caminó con aire pensativo a las mazmorras sobre las razones por las que Hermione no querría que le escoltase a su salón... Aún no hacía muchas amistades en Hogwarts, aparte de Hermione, Ginny y Harry. Aunque a este último, Harry Potter, parecía no caerle muy bien. Tampoco le agradaba al amigo pelirrojo de Hermione, un tal _Rog. _En Durmstrang, Alph era muy popular, todo mundo le conocía. Aquí parecía ser el apestado.

-Hola- se acercó una chica de largo cabello negro y unos contrastantes ojos verdes. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor esperaban en las mazmorras a su clase. -Soy Shelby Tupper- se presentó. Tenía una sonrisa amigable.

-Mucho gusto, Shelby- estrechó su mano. -Yo soy Alphard Black- la hufflepuff se sonrojó y miró hacia atrás. Sus amigas le animaban a que continuara. Se sabía esos trucos de memoria y decidió darles algo de que hablar el resto del día. Le sonrió coqueto.

-¿Y... eres nuevo, verdad?- preguntó la chica, pestañeando exageradamente.

-Sí, vengo de Durmstrang- respondió. Ella rió.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cómo es allá?- quizo saber Shelby. Alph siguió charlando con la chica sobre su antiguo instituto hasta que entraron al aula con el profesor Slughorn. No era tan desagradable como pensó al principio, pero tampoco era muy brillante. Estaba claramente interesada en él y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Al final se dijo que nada perdía con conocer a más personas además de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba que se lo llevaba Merlín. El día había sido sumamente pesado. Todos los profesores parecían haber recuperado el ritmo de la escuela y habían encargado tareas, proyectos y ensayos para los siguientes días. Para terminar, la cereza de su pastel fue el recordatorio en su cabeza cuando terminó de cenar de que ya no dormiría en su agradable y cómoda habitación de Slytherin; en su lugar, lo haria en la Torre de Premios Anuales... <em>con Granger<em>.

Así que, dió media vuelta y regresó su camino. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la torre al este del castillo, deseaba entrar su cuarto y dormir. _¡Demonios, olvidé traer mis libros de DCAO Avanzada del dormitorio! _se acordó el rubio. Mañana iría por ellos, ahora lo que deseaba era quitarse el uniforme y tirarse a su cama.

-Responsabilidad- pronunció la contraseña al cuadro de la torre. _Seguro __Granger __puso la contraseña, _pensó burlón. Cuando entró, se encontró con una sala del mismo tamaño de la de Slytherin, a excepción por el color, era de un color neutro, beige. Había una chimenea en el centro, con un sillón amplio y una mesa pequeña frente a esta. Junto a la chimenea, se ubicaban dos estantes de libros y, a su vez, dos escritorios con su respectiva silla. A cada lado de la sala estaban dos cortas escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Se encaminó primero al de la izquierda y abrió la puerta.

-¡MALFOY!- le gritó Granger desde dentro. Al parecer, había entrado al cuarto equivocado... Granger se estaba cambiando y cuando él abrió la puerta, sin seguro, apareció una Granger semi-desnuda con una lencería color negra con encaje blanco en el bikini. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Granger usando lencería sexy, ella parecía más de calzones altos estilo _abuela_ y sostenes con relleno porque seguro no tendría mucho que enseñar. _Y me topo con que si los rellen_a _por su cuenta_, pensó irónico. -¡MALFOY, SAL DE AQUÍ!- le bramó la castaña buscando con que taparse. _O quizá busque su varita..._ La corta blusa que tomó apenas si le tapaba._  
><em>

-He visto mejores, no te preocupes, Granger- le dijo socarrón. Hermione le lanzó uno de sus zapatos directo a la cabeza, pero Malfoy, que tenía sus reflejos de buscador, le esquivó con facilidad. -Que fiera, Granger- le reprendió cerrando la puerta. Alcanzó a escuchar una maldición de parte de la prefecta. Sonrió divertido. Le echaría un _Desmaius_ en cuanto saliera, razón suficiente para que corriera en busca de refugio al otro lado de la sala, a su habitación.

La otra habitación, la suya, era muy semejante a la que tenía en Slytherin. Paredes verdes con pinturas clásicas en las paredes, cama con sábanas de seda verde y un sillón de piel negro en una esquina. Su baúl ya estaba ahí, junto a su cama. Se quitó de inmediato su capa, desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca y se la sacó. Aflojó su cinto y bajó el cierre de su pantalón negro de vestir.

-¡MALFOY!- Granger tocaba con fuerza la puerta. -¡MALFOY, ÁBREME!- le oredenó. -¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ÁBREME O LANZARÉ UN BOMBARDA!- le amenazó. Malfoy levantó una ceja. _¿Y esa quién se creía para ordenarle?_ Se subió de nuevo la cremallera de su pantalón y cerró su botón. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger?- le preguntó fastidiado. Vió con gusto el cambio en el rostro de la castaña. Le miraba el trabajado pecho con asombro. -¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Nunca has visto el pecho de un hombre?- Hermione se avergonzó de verse descubierta. Draco sonrió orgulloso. _Tenía ese efecto en las mujeres, no podía evitarlo_... -¡Anda, Granger, habla! Hace dos minutos no parabas de gritar- se burló. Granger carraspeó, desviando la vista de su abdomen.

-Quiere hablarte de las reglas que debemos establecer en la torre- pronunció con renovada valentía. -Lo de hace un momento- se sonrojó notablemente, Malfoy sonrió zumbón -no debe repetirse, y...- Draco rodó los ojos y habló.

-Tranquila, Granger, no tienes un cuerpo maravilloso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Granger no pudo evitar mirarle los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. -por el que muera por ver todos los días- terminó sarcástico.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy!- le apuntó con su varita molesta y ruborizada.

-¿De verdad piensas hechizarme aquí, sin varita con la cuál defenderme?- pregunto cínico. Hermione se lo pensó y bajó la varita lentamente. Hasta ahora, no le había visto, pero Granger traía una blusa blanca cinco veces su talla con un delfín en el centro con la frase _"Help delphins"_ junto a un pantalón gris que también parecía quedarle enorme. Unas pantuflas de conejo adornaban sus pequeños pies. -¿Acaso le has robado la ropa a un pordiosero, Granger?- cuestionó con mofa. Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Eso debería darte igual, Malfoy- contestó. -Lo que si importa son las reglas que estableceremos- Draco suspiró. _Ahí venía el monólogo-Granger..._

-¿Y cuáles son esas reglas?- le interrogó. Se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello rubio.

-Tocar las puertas antes de entrar- enfatizó la castaña lanzándole una mirada significativa. -No molestar si uno de nosotros está estudiando en la sala- Draco rodó los ojos. _Siempre hablaba de libros y más libros._.. _¡Qué se case__ con un libro y punto! -_Dado que compartiremos el baño- señaló hacia su cuarto, donde a la derecha se veía una puerta negra con las palabras 'baño' en dorado. -Hay que crear horarios- puntualizó la gryffindor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tendré que tener un horario para ir al baño? Eso es absurdo, Granger- Hermione se ofendió.

-Debemos hacerlo, Malfoy- argumentó Hermione. -Tendremos problemas en las mañanas sino acordamos la hora- Malfoy se pasó la mano por la cara. Granger lograba exasperarle con facilidad.

-De acuerdo, Granger. Pido a las siete de la mañana- contestó recargándose en el marco de su puerta.

-¿Tan temprano te levantas?- cuestionó la castaña sorprendida. Ella se levantaba a las siete y media.

-¿Querías una hora, no Granger? Ya te dí una- respondió cortante.

-Está bien- Granger se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja. -Otro punto a ver, es lo de traer amigos a la torre- decía la gryffindor. -A mi me parece bien, no sé a tí- Malfoy asintió cansado.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó el rubio. Desdobló sus fuertes brazos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dejándole a la vista su marcado abdomen de nuevo. Granger tragó duro con la vista fija en él.

-Eh, creo que eso es todo- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Granger, mis ojos están arriba- le aclaró mordaz. Granger se sonrojó notablemente y se fué de ahí sin decir nada. -¡Ojalá te ahogues con la almohada!- le deseó Draco antes de que entrara a su habitación del otro lado. Granger se giró y le hizo una seña grosera con la mano antes de cerrar de un potazo. Sin duda, sería un año muy largo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ^-^ este capi me ha gustado! Aunque tarde más de lo esperado... se me cruzaron las compras para fin de año, posadas, el mismo 31... por cierto, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! :D que han hecho uds? han pedido sus doce deseos? A mi me gustan y disgustan, al mismo tiempo, estas fechas... siempre prometes cambiar, hacer la dieta, ser más tolerante, bla,bla,bla y a final de cuentas, no las terminas cumpliendo porque a ti te gusta ser asi y no puedes cambiar... :) jajja o al menos así me sucede a mí! :P <strong>

**Respuestas a sus lindos reviews:  
><strong>

_**Mama Shmi:**_**Excelente pregunta! Esperaba que alguien la hiciera! jaja Alphard Black es en realidad el tío de Sirius Black (tranquila! no es un vejete!) quien, según la historia de HP**, **le ayuda económicamente a Sirius cuando se escapa de la casa de sus padres. Es borrado del árbol genealógico por esto. Me copié el nombre porque decían que Alphard era igual que Sirius: mujeriego, bromista, violaba las reglas. Podríamos decir que es "su hijo" pero no importa mucho en la historia, porque no vendrá mucho a colación. Omitiré el hecho de que es borrado de los Black y haré como si fueran bienvenidos con los Malfoy. Gracias por tu review! ;) saludos! :D**

**china lop32: Fijate que es buen punto... pero si Draco no fuera así, no sería Draco! jajaj se terminaría su encanto :B además, así es más interesante... que le caiga de sopetón y le vuelva loco! ^-^ jaja y Alph si se parece a él en algunas cosas, pero a mi parecer, es más tierno y no teme expresarse *-* GRacias por tu review! :DD chao!**

**_Maryel Tonks:_¡Qué bueno que te agrade! Y si, Alph es su lado bueno, el chico que todas soñamos... jajaj es el mismo desgraciado, tu lo has dicho! :P pero asi lo amamos! ;D  
><strong>

**_Pequinessa:_ exacto! asi se saborea más el fic :3 Y si, Alph parece ser del tipo "blandito", pero de cierta forma tenía que subirle el autoestima a Hermione con alguien que le apreciara y se preocupara por ella. Alph puede a llegar a ser empalagoso y hasta te hartaria (sino fuera porque está como quiere el tío ;) jajaj) pero pienso que así Hermione se dará cuenta de lo que vale. Yo tambien prefiero a los chicos malos (alias Malfoy xD) jaja sigue leyendo pequinessa! :D  
><strong>

**_Serena Princesita Hale:_ Gracias Serena! Seguid con la historia! ;) **

_**Salmitha de Malfoy Tsukiyomi:**_** jaja de que terminan juntos, terminan juntos! pero aún falta muuuuuuuuuuchoo para eso! ^-^ tened paciencia!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA! **

**N****os seguimos leyendo! :)**_  
><em>

_Rose Malfoy-Black_

**P.D.: ****Dejen reviews con sus comentarios sobre lo que les ha parecido! Me gustaría saber que piensan de ellos, por ejemplo**; **si quisieran que los capis fueran más largos (o en su defecto más cortos, aunque no sé si pueda hacer eso, escribo conforme fluyen las ideas), si les ha resultado divertido, entretenido y les anima a seguir leyendo; todo eso me interesa, así podré modificar** **detalles para los siguientes caps. **


	5. Fiesta de bienvenida

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

_Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? No, no debería sentir esas ganas de golpearlo..._

**Hola! Tuve inconvenientes para hacer este capii... u.u ****Al día siguiente de actualizar el cuarto capitulo, ya estaba escribiendo el siguiente ^-^Yo siempre de responsable :P y luego me moví un momento de aqui y cuando vuelvo, alguien me ha cerrado la ventana y se ha borrado tooodoo! T-T pfff! me abstuve de escribir por unos días para no hacer un mugrero de capi :( he leido los reviews de todas ustedes, mis lectoras, y me han animado a escribir este nuevo capitulo, no se si sea mejor que el que escribi antes, pero me he esforzado mucho para que les agrade. :)  
><strong>

**Ya saben, todo esto es de J.K. Rowling **

**Sin más entretenimiento, les dejo que lean :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 5: FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA<br>_**

Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente con cierto cansancio. Se había quedado leyendo su libro de _Historia de la Magia Avanzadas_ en la cama hasta entrada la madrugada. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y se estiró unos minutos en su cama.

Caminó con parsimonia al baño fuera de su habitación. Se tropezó en el camino con sus zapatos tirados en el piso y se apoyó del marco de la puerta.

-¡Demonios, Granger!- la voz arrastrada de cierto Slytherin despertó sus sentidos- No deberías beber tanto- le regaño burlón. Hermione levantó la mirada. El rubio sólo llevaba puesta una toalla blanca ajustada suavemente a su cadera masculina. Pestañeó. Se asemejaba mucho a esos modelos de revista que su prima Jocelyn solía leer, con el largo y platinado cabello resbalando por su frente y con miles de gotas delizandose por su marcado cuerpo.

-No he bebido, Malfoy- respondió la castaña. Malfoy levantó una ceja irónico.

-Eso dicen todos...- contestó antes de entrar a su habitación. Hermione se controló para no lanzarle otro zapato a la cabeza. _Respira, Hermione, no le sigas la broma... _se dijo antes de entrar al baño. En cuanto Hermione salió, 15 minutos después, verificó que Malfoy ya se había ido. Tomó con calma sus cosas y se marchó de la sala común. Antes de salir por el recuadro, se encontró con un pergamino pegado al lado. Lo tomó extrañada, _¿Malfoy dejándole mensajitos?_ Lo agarró y salió de la torre de Premios Anuales. Lo desdobló mientras trotaba a la biblioteca, quería tomar unos cuantos libros antes de que las clases dieran incio.

_"Granger: te he dicho en serio eso del alcohol, trae graves consecuencias- _Hermione suspiró enojada al tiempo que leía. - _Vale, ya te he hecho enfurecer y no quiero que tires el papel. Sólo quería_ _avisarte del cambio de contraseña, eso de 'responsabilidad'_ _es una tremenda basura_, _Granger. La cambié por 'Malfoy es más listo que yo'- _la castaña detuvo su marcha, asombrada- _Sí, Granger._ _La próxima vez que entres a la sala común tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo Grangeriano_. _¡Qué tengas un buen día! D.M."_ Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar el nombre de Malfoy por todo el castillo y arrancarle la cabeza. Arrugó el pergamino con su mano y lo metió en su túnica colérica. ¿Con qué se creía más listo?

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts se encontraba semi-vacío, era muy temprano aún. Sin embargo, tres chicos en la mesa de Slytherin hablaban animadamente.<p>

-Malfoy- Theodore Nott, un Slytherin alto y delgado, cabello castaño claro y liso, ojos verdes pasto -No creo que eso sea adecuado. Granger seguro te reportará- le advertía el ojiverde. Malfoy rodó los ojos. Nott podía ser un Slytherin, pero de divertido no tenía nada.

-Theo, no eches la mala suerte- le amonestó Blaise.

-No dirá nada- ambos amigos le miraron. -La encerraré a su habitación- les contó con una sonrisa divertida el rubio. Blaise sonrió.

-¿Y crees que no podrá salir, Malfoy?-preguntó escéptico Theo. -Granger es la primera de generación- le recordó. Blaise le dió un fuerte codazo.

-Tú sí que sabes desanimar a la gente- le reprendió de mala gana el moreno.

-Yo soy igual de inteligente que ella, Nott- respondió Draco sin un amago de diversión. -Recuerda que ambos somos Premios Anuales- si algo le molestaba al rubio, era que le pasaran por bobo.

-Vale, olvida a Nott- Theo resopló. _Esos dos eran unos cabezotas_. -Y dime que puedo llevar yo- se ofreció Blaise de buen humor. El plan que habían estado discutiendo los amigos era la de organizar una de sus típicas fiestas de Slytherin en la nueva torre de Premios Anuales de Malfoy, ese fin de semana. El único inconveniente era Granger. Conocían a la prefecta, si les viera a todos a medianoche con alcohol y música a todo volúmen, les castigaría y, de pasada, le acusaría con McGonaggall. _Maldita Granger aguafiestas._

-Tú encargate de las bebidas, Blaise- le ordenó. El susodicho estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Nott?- le llamó Draco. El castaño le miró y asintió cansado. No podía darles la espalda a sus amigos.

-¡Yo sabía, Theo! No podías defraudarnos- soltó Blaise contento.

-No puedo permitir que hagan alguna tontería- recalcó el castaño. -Quedaría en mi conciencia por siempre-añadió burlón.

-Tu ocúpate de la decoración, Nott- apuntó el rubio. -Yo me encargo de las invitaciones- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Y de Granger- _¡Oh, sí! También se ocuparía de ella. Él organizaría la mejor fiesta de bievenida, le gustara o no a Granger_. Rió para sus adentros. _¿Granger __habrá leído su nota antes de salir? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que le gritara en cuanto entrara a la sala común?_ se preguntaba distraído.

* * *

><p>Alphard había comenzado a hacer nuevas amistades. Entre ellos, estaba Dean Thomas, un agradable chico que le platicó sobre su experiencia en el quidditch de cazador hace dos años. Alph estaba emocionado mientras Dean le contaba al respecto. Adoraba el quidditch más que a nada en la vida y esperaba jugar en él ese año. Dean le dijo que Harry Potter era el capitán del equipo y que la prueba sería la siguiente semana.<p>

-¿Y en qué posición juegas, Alph?- quizo saber Dean.

-Ninguna en especial, pero prefiero de cazador- dijo el ojigris alegre.

-¿De verdad? Yo también- Ambos chicos siguieron hablando de quiddtich hasta que Dean pareció ver a alguien detrás de su hombro, distrayéndose de la conversación. Se giró y vió a Hermione con un montón de libros sobre las manos, Ginny a su lado y una chica rubia que no conocía. -¡Chicas!- les habló Alph. El trío de amigas le divisaron y se acercaron entre risas. -¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Por qué tan risueñas?- Alph le dedicó una sonrisa especial a Hermione.

-Ginny ha contado una broma muy buena- respondió Hermione sentándose junto a él, Ginny a su lado y Luna frente a ésta, a la izquierda de Dean.

-Si, ha hecho llorar a Hermione de la risa- dijo Luna jubilosa. Alph le miró, tratando recordar el nombre de aquella chica.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- Hermione carraspeó. -Alph, Luna- señaló a cada cual. -Luna, Alph- ambos se estrecharon la mano sobre la mesa.

-Mucho gusto, Alphard Black- pronunció la rubia con una gran sonrisa. -Seguro seremos buenos amigos- Alph sonrió divertido.

-Mucho gusto, Luna. Y espero que sea así- le respondió lo más cordial posible.

-Alph- la conversación continuó entre los jóvenes, y Hermione le susurró. -¿Te gustaría ir a pasear al lago?- le preguntó Hermione con timidez. -Bueno solo si tienes la tarde libre- agregó la castaña sonrojada. Alph le sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Claro que sí!- aceptó el chico.

-De acuerdo- la prefecta seguía roja- ¿A las cinco en el vestíbulo?- acordó Hermione.

-Si, te espero ahí- concertó Alph. Hermione le contempló unos segundos y después, se giró a platicar animadamente con Ginny. Dean le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Alphard se pregunto si había sido casualidad el día que se topó con Hermione en la librería aquella... Cuando le vió en la mesa de Gryffindor, supo que no.

-Tenemos que irnos, Alph- le apresuró Dean. Al igual que él, estudiaba para Auror y estaban juntos en clases.

-Si- le dió una mordida a su pan, antes de levantarse. -Nos vemos en la tarde, Hermione- se inclinó para besar su coronilla. La gryffindor se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate.

-Si, nos vemos- expresó con voz suave. Alph sonrió encantadoramente.

-Cuidate, preciosa- le propinó otro beso en la mejilla. Hermione le miró marcharse con una mano puesta en la mejilla que había besado el morocho. Dean jaló al ojigris hacia un lado, salvandolo de chocar con un robusto alumno de Hufflepuff.

-¡Hey, presta atención!- le gritó el gordo chiquillo. Hermione rió por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione se giró a la mesa, se topó con dos miradas puestas en ella. La primera no se comparaba con la mirada achocolatada de la otra.<p>

-Hay que ir a clases- Hermione intentó desviar el tema. Terminó su plato y cogió su mochila. Ginny y Luna le siguieron de cerca.

-¿Tendrás una cita con Alph?- inquirió Luna una vez que salieron del comedor. Ginny parecía no poder aguantar el silencio de la castaña.

-¡Anda, Hermione, cuéntanos!-pidió Ginny.

-No es una cita- cita- aclaró. -Solo estaremos un rato por los jardínes, cerca del lago- les contó. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Eso es salir, Hermione- comentó la pelirroja con sorna.

-¿No piensas que a Alphard le asuste el calmar gigante, Hermione?- curioseó Luna con inocencia.

-Claro que no, Luna-respondió Ginny. -En Durmstrang hay criaturas más tenebrosas que un apestoso calamar gigante-le dijo. -Y tú, señorita- le señaló. -Tendrás que contarnos todo el sábado- Hermione sonrió.

-Vale, vale- acordó la castaña. -Pero, ¿por qué hasta el fin de semana?- _Ginny no esperaría tanto para que le contara._

-Porque este sábado se termina mi castigo- le contestó con aire desanimado.

-¿Te han castigado por lo de Michael?- la pelirroja asintió. -A mi me ha resultado divertido verle lleno de moco-muricélago- agregó Luna divertida.

-¡A mi también!-expresó indignada la chica. -Pero ya conoces a McGonaggall, no tiene sentido del humor- alegó de mala gana. Luego de unos minutos, cada cual tomó camino hacia sus clases; Hermione a Encantamientos en el primer piso, Ginny al tercero, a DCAO y Luna a Adivinación, en el tercer piso.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días se pasaron volando. El fin de semana llegó, gracias a Merlín. Hermione estaba ocupadísima redactando su ensayo de Pociones en la mesa de su sala común de Premios Anuales. Era para el siguiente miércoles y llevaba apenas la mitad. Luna y Ginny llegarían a media tarde, después de que Ginny terminará su castigo con McGonaggall. Malfoy se había encerrado en su cuarto toda la mañana y no le había visto salir para nada. Se llegó a preguntar si tendría un baño dentro.<p>

_-La Amortentia crea obsesión a la persona que lo recibe. Su vapor se eleva formando espirales especiales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona según lo que más le guste. Es una de las pociones de amor más poderosas, de brillo nacarado..._ - Hermione releía lo que había escrito en su pergamino mordiendo su pluma con nerviosismo.

-Granger- la arrogante voz de Malfoy se hizo escuchar de repente. La castaña decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su revisión. -¡Granger!- Hermione resopló con cansancio. -Granger, ¿estás sorda?- la castaña detuvo su lectura resignada a escucharle.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó de mala gana sin mirarlo.

-Sólo deseo saber que harás hoy...- Hermione se giró en la silla lentamente.

-¿Qué?- Hermione le dedicó una ojeada extrañada. Malfoy, en cambio, lucía tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos. -¿Qué diablos estás proponiendo?- Malfoy sonrió socarrón.

-Sé que deseas ese día Granger, pero éste no es el día- Hermione entendió muy poco el significado de las palabras del hurón. -Contesta mi pregunta, Granger- ordenó levantando una ceja. Hermione pestañeo sumamente confundida con el comportamiento del slytherin.

-Eh, no haré nada especial. Luna y Ginny vendrán más tarde- respondió extrañada. -¿Por qué?- quizó saber. Malfoy caminó con garbo al sillón rojo de la sala y se sentó elegante.

-Sucede que también invité a Blaise y Theo esta tarde- Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar. -Espera, Granger- le detuvo de nuevo. -Como no quiero que...- hizo un ademán con las manos. - Que nos molestemos mutuamente- aclaró sonriendo cínico. -¿Qué te parece llegar a un acuerdo? Tú en tu cuarto y yo en la sala- propuso. Hermione se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué en mi cuarto? Puedo estar en la sala si quiero, Malfoy- alegó enojada. Draco le miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados y una blusa de volantes negra. _No le queda nada mal... _pensó juguetón. _Su cabello luce muy sexy alborotado... __¡Ya, concéntrate, Malfoy!_ se regañó a sí mismo.

-Porque yo lo he propuesto- argumentó. Los ojos de Hermione eran cortantes. -Tu ni siquiera te preocupaste por preguntarme, Granger- la castaña torció el gesto.

-Eso no es justo- protestó Hermione. -Quería mostrarles la torre...- hizo un pucherito.

-Pueden estar aquí un rato...- expresó dubitativo. _¿Cuándo has sido amable en tu vida con Granger, Malfoy? ¡Maldición, eso no puedes permitirlo!_ -Hasta que lleguemos- terminó cortante. Hermione estaba sorprendida.

-Oh...- balbuceó. -Está bien- Malfoy se arrepintió de inmediato de haberse comportado así, ahora Granger creería que era un blandengue. Se levantó airoso, sin mirar a Hermione y salió por el recuadro a paso rápido. El '_problema Granger' _estaba resuelto y solo faltaba invitar a casi media escuela a la fiesta de esa noche.

* * *

><p>Hermione había escrito cincuenta centímetros de pergamino de la <em>Amortentia<em> cuando escuchó unos golpes afuera del retrato.

-¡Hermione, somos nosotras!- gritó Ginny. La castaña dejó su pluma en su escritorio y fue a abrirles. -¡Hermione!- le abrazó eufórica su amiga pelirroja.

-Pasen, pasen- animó Hermione. Luna le abrazó igual y entró.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y todo esto para ti sola?- preguntó Luna mirando alrededor.

-No, Malfoy vive allá- señaló la habitación del rubio. -Ahora no está, así que no hay de que preocuparse- las amigas se sentaron en el gran sofá.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- curioseó Ginny.

-Yo qué sé, Ginny- rió. -Como si Malfoy me dijera a dónde va antes de salir- replicó.

-¿No se habrá ido con Stella Wyght de Hufflepuff? He escuchado a Parvati hablar de que se rumora que están saliendo...- comentó Ginny admirando la gran sala. Luna se dirigió a hojear los libros en las repisas.

-Ginny, no deberías escuchar mucho a Parvati- le aconsejó la castaña. -Ella puede inventar rumores- Ginny asintió.

-Ok, cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo fue tu salida con Alph?- le cuestionó la pelirroja tomando un cojin.

-Si, Hermione, ¿cómo ha sido?- pregunto Luna desde los libreros. Hermione tomó un mechón de cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo.

-Ha sido estupenda- respondió ligeramente abochornada. Siguió jugando con su rizado cabello. -Alph se portó como todo un caballero y...- dejó la frase en el aire.

-¿Y...?- Ginny le apresuró.

-Y nos hemos besado- apenas pronunció esto, Luna y Ginny estallaron en grititos.

-¡Me encanta este libro, Hermione! ¿Me lo prestas?- Luna se había emocionado cuando vió el libro de criaturas mágicas. Ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas y rieron juntas.

-Si, claro, Luna- aclaró la chica.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo fué?- indagó Luna hojeando el libro. Ginny frunció el cejo.

-Fue tierno, dulce, inesperado...- platicó Hermione con la mirada perdida. -El mejor beso que me hayan dado- de nuevo, los grititos de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar, esta vez Luna si prestaba atención.

-¡Qué lindo, Hermione!- dijo una Luna alegre.

-Me da gusto por ti, así podrás olvidarte de cierta personita- Ginny le dió un abrazo y le guiño un ojo cómplice.

-Si...- contestó la castaña. -Es una buena persona, me hace sentir bien a su lado...-Luna tomó lugar en el otro sofá, con libro en mano.

-No se parece a los chicos duros y reservados de Durmstrang que vinieron en el Torneo- declaró Luna con una sonrisa.

-No lo es- afirmó. -Él es más cálido y tenemos demasiado en común- manifestó Hermione. -Podemos charlar por horas sin aburrirnos- aclaró risueña.

-¡Malfoy!- una grave voz se escuchó fuera de la torre. Las tres chicas se quedaron inmóviles mirando a la entrada. -¡Malfoy, soy yo!- seguía diciendo mientras tocaba fuertemente. Hermione se levantó.

-Malfoy no está- el toqueteo se interrumpió. -¿Quién eres?- Hermione estaba ya frente al retrato.

-¿Granger?- le reconoció. -Soy Theodore Nott- Hermione comprendió que venía por lo de la reunión de Malfoy y le dejó pasar. -Que tal, Granger- saludó secamente a la Gryffindor. Miró a las dos chicas sentadas en la sala y cabeceó en su dirección. -Malfoy me ha permitido entrar a tomar unas cosas de su habitación- le dijo Nott. Hermione arrugó el ceño.

-Adelante- le indicó con un gesto de la mano. Las chicas observaron al castaño de ojos verdes caminar al dormitorio de Malfoy y cuando tomó el picaporte, Theo se devolvió y les miró unos instantes. _Estas chicas si que dan miedo._ Ginny le miraba inquisitiva_. ¡Rayos! Tendré que esperar en su habitación a que se vayan... más_ _le vale a Malfoy no tener un hechizo protector_, pensaba Nott. Giró el picaporte. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba lleno de un material algo pegagoso y que olía horrible. Escuchó las risas de las chicas detrás de él.

-Lo-lo siento, Nott- se disculpó Granger tirada de la risa. Theodore le dedicó una mirada tan helada, que pondría a cualquiera con los pelos de punta.

-¿Fuiste tú, Granger?- Theo no le dejaría pasar esto a Granger. Ahora comprendía porque Malfoy la odiaba tanto.

-Sí, pero no para tí, era para Malfoy- Ginny estaba destornillada de la risa en el sillón. -Él me llenó de baba de caracol anoche y quise vengarme... -Theo intentó tranquilizarse. -Olvidé que había lanzado el hechizo cuando quisiste entrar- quiso disculparse Hermione, pero la risa le ganaba. Nott cerró los ojos. Olía a pestes y todo su rostro estaba lleno de él.

-Perfecto, Granger- ironizó. -Gracias al juego entre Malfoy y tú, estoy lleno de estiercol- Luna había sido la única que no se había reído por la graciosa apariencia del chico. Se acercó a Nott mientras éste hablaba. Theo le miró y se alejó por inercia.

-Tranquilo, Theodore Nott- el castaño le miró asombrado. Tenía una voz angelical que le quedaba a la perfección con sus ojos cielo. - Sólo quiero ayudarte- Luna le hablaba como si fuera un niño de cinco años. A él, a quien siempre habían considerado demasiado maduro para su edad. El Slytherin le escuchó pronunciar unas palabras con su varita apuntándole. -Listo, has quedado como nuevo- le dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. Theodore se quedo congelado admirando aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba la rubia.

-Gracias...- respondió Theo confundido.

-Luna, Luna Lovegood- Theo creyó no poder olvidar ese nombre nunca más.

-Gracias, Luna Lovegood- repitió el Slytherin.

-Ejem...- carraspeó Ginny. Hermione soltó una risita y ambos les miraron.

-Mejor nos vamos a mi habitación- sugirió Hermione. -Lo siento de verdad, Nott- se disculpó Hermione, dirigiendose a su habitación. Ginny le siguió, mientras Luna le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras. Theo le siguió con la mirada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Demonios, Malfoy!- Blaise salía del pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta. -¡Casi me da un infarto! Pensé que eras un profesor- agregó el moreno sacando con cuidado las botellas de whiskey de fuego. Malfoy tomó la mitad de ellas.<p>

-Eres una nena, Blaise- se burló Malfoy. -Sólo yo sabía que saldrías a esta hora del pasadizo- le recordó. Mechones de cabello rubio le tapaban los ojos. Echaron a andar con cuidado.

-Pudiste haberlo dicho antes, Draco- respondió aún molesto de haber sido sorprendido. -Pudiste decirme: "¡Eh, Blaise! ¿Qué te parece que cuando regreses de Hogsmeade con el alcohol, te eche una mano?"- mencionó con sarcasmo Blaise. Malfoy con un movimiento echó su cabello atrás.

-Yo nunca pido permiso a nadie, Blaise- contestó Draco. Blaise rodó los ojos.

-El enorme ego-Malfoy, lo olvidaba...- murmuró. Draco miró por ambos lados del pasillo antes de cruzarlo apresurado, seguido de Blaise. Si un profesor les pillaba, les castigarían severamente. -¿Y cómo te fué con las invitaciones? ¿Quienes vendrán?- cuestionó Blaise mientras subían las escaleras.

-Toda la gente importante de Hogwarts vendrá- aseguró Draco.

-¿Y qué me dices de Stella?- preguntó travieso.

-¿Qué tiene ella?- se hizo el desentendido.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy!- Blaise le dió un golpe con el puño en el brazo. -Todos saben que esa bombón de Hufflepuff ha pisado el paraíso Malfoy- le dijo socarrón Blaise.

-No ha sido nada serio, Blaise- se encogió de hombros. -Me aburrió después de dos días y le he dejado- explicó indiferente.

-¿Bromeas?- exclamó el moreno estupefacto. -¡Esa chica parece una diosa! Con sus curvas y su larga cabellera rubia...- Blaise se la imaginaba en frente.

-Y tiene la inteligencia de un cacahuate- añadió Draco sonriente.

-¿Y eso importa?- le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Malfoy no contestó y pronunció la contraseña de la torre, "_Amo ser un imbécil", _frente al recuadro_. _Blaise se tiró a carcajada suelta mientras entraban al recinto.

-¿Dónde está Granger? Quiero felicitarle por eso- Blaise casi lloraba de la risa. Malfoy dejó las cervezas en la mesa del centro de la sala.

-Granger, Weasley y...- Theo se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la nueva barra al fondo de la sala. - Lovegood están en su habitación- informó el castaño a sus amigos. El lugar lucía fantástico, se asemejaba a un antro muggle. Los libreros y sillones habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una amplia pista para bailar y en el fondo había un _open bar_ con bancos enfrente para pedir las bebidas. Unas luces blancas lucían en lo alto del techo, junto a una bola de disco muggle.

-Te ha quedado bien, Theo- comentó Draco. -Pero esta mesa hay que quitarla- le señaló el rubio, al momento que tomaba las botellas y las colocaba en la barra. Blaise hizo lo mismo, y Theo, con un movimiento de la varita, desapareció la mesa.

-¿Quién servirá las bebidas?- le preguntó Blaise al rubio. Draco se encaminó a su habitación.

-El primer tarado que cruce la habitación- declaró el ojigris.

-Malfoy- Theo le detuvo antes de que girara la perilla. -Ten cuidado con esa puerta- le advirtió. Malfoy sonrió ligeramente de espaldas y cerró la puerta, dejando a sus amigos en la sala. Ambos conocían a Malfoy y no les resultaba extraño ese comportamiento._ Si Granger seguía con aquella guerra, pronto terminaría ahorcándola..._ Draco se fue desvistiendo en el camino a la ducha. _Después de que configurara la contraseña hacía dos días, la batalla entre ellos comenzó._ Abrió la llave, dejando caer el agua fría. _Granger_ _había colocado una sustancia resbaladiza en el piso, por lo que, resbaló estrepitosamente cuando llegó esa noche a la torre. Por supuesto, él se vengó. Le dejó encerrada en su habitación a la mañana siguiente por unos minutos_... _minutos en los que la Gryffindor no paraba de maldecirle en alto y Draco se marchó satisfecho._ Draco se recostó en la tina, relajando todos sus músculos. _Granger le_ _lanzó un embrujo con el que le salían espinillas en el rostro, ¡en su perfecto rostro!_ _Luego de encontrar un contra-hechizo, él le hechizó la habitación para que al momento de que ella le abriera, baba de caracol a montones le cayera encima. _

-Te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo, Granger- dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

* * *

><p><em> -<em>Luna- las tres chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Hermione; Ginny en la cama, Hermione en una silla y Luna en el alféizar. -Yo sé que eres toda bondad y ayuda- empezó Ginny. -Pero lo de allá abajo ha sido algo más- las gryffindor notaron cómo Luna enrojecía.

-Sólo le ayudé, Ginny- respondió Luna desviando la mirada de su amiga hacia el atardecer que se apreciaba por la ventana.

-A mi me parece que el tal Nott te gustó- replicó Ginny.

-¿Te ha gustado, Luna?- quizo saber Hermione conmocionada. -No es nada feo...- declaró la castaña pensativa.

-Me resultó interesante- contestó nerviosa. -Además, no hay nada que decir. Sé que a él jamás podría interesarle _Lunática Lovegood..._-aseveró Luna con tristeza.

-Claro que si, Luna. Eres muy bonita- pronunció Hermione maternal. Luna desvió la mirada de sus amigas hacia el lago.

-Yo no tengo la belleza de Ginny, ni tu inteligencia, Hermione- replicó la rubia cabizbaja. Ginny se sintió mal por su amiga.

-Eso no es cierto, Luna- le contradijo la pequeña Weasley. -Y si ese tarado de Nott no puede apreciar lo especial que eres, no vale la pena, Luna- la ravenclaw levantó la mirada con ese brillo tan singular que le distinguía.

-Gracias, Ginny- agradeció la chica. Al cabo de unos minutos, Luna pareció olvidar el asunto y charlar con la pelirroja.

-... fue genial cómo Fred y George hechizaron a los gnomos y mi mama corría por la casa detrás de ellos-contaba Ginny, todas rieron a carcajadas.

-Me hubiera gustado ir ese verano, Ginny. Pero mi papá no puede dejar _El Quisquilloso _por mucho tiempo y debo ayudarle- refutó Luna. Hermione tomó el libro de _Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, _sentada en su silla, cuando algo picoteó en su ventana de junto a la mesa. La abrió y una lechuza conocida, color blanca, le extendía su patita.

-Lo siento, Hedwing, no tengo comida que darte- le susurró. La lechuza se quedó en su lugar, seguro esperaba respuesta. Abrió la carta de inmediato.

_Hermione:_

_Soy Harry. Sé que quizá te esté molestando; pero Ginny ha huido de mí toda la semana y necesito hablar con ella_. _Me han dicho que está en tu torre de Premio Anual. Si se entera que voy para allá, se marchará, así que no digas nada porfavor. Serías la mejor de las amigas si le retuvieras ahí un momento. Harry._

Hermione echó un vistazo a la pelirroja, que platicaba otra anécdota de Fred y George a Luna, ajena a la carta y a Hermione. Tomó su pluma y escribió a la vuelta:

_Harry:_

_Yo le_ _detendré aquí hasta que llegues, más no te puedo asegurar nada. Ya sabes como es de impulsiva. No te tardes. Besos, Hermione._

Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwing con rapidez. La lechuza desplegó sus alas y se perdió en la negra noche. Toda la tarde platicando con Ginny y Luna, que ya se había llegado la noche sin notarlo.

-¿Por qué has abierto la ventana, Hermione?- cuestionó Ginny cuando Hermione cerraba lentamente la ventana.

-Tenía calor- mintió con una sonrisa mal discimulada.

-¿No quieren bajar a cenar?- propuso Luna luego de unos minutos. Hermione se alertó, debían esperar a que llegara Harry...

-Si, vamos- Ginny se apuntó también y se puso en pie.

-¡No!- pidió Hermione con voz aguda. Tragó duro, maquinando alguna excusa rápida. -Quisiera mostrarles mi biblioteca antes- planteó. Ginny y Luna se miraron.

_-_Yo ya la vi, Hermione. Es una gran colección- rebatió Luna. La castaña se dio un golpe mental.

-Yo la veo después, Hermione. Es hora de la cena- Ginny se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que haya cocinado Dobby esta noche?- se preguntaba Luna, quien abrió la puerta y el ruido se hizo presente. Su habitación tenía el hechizo _Muffliato, _que silenciaba los sonidos exteriores. -Que bonitas luces cuelgan del techo- le escuchó decir a su amiga Luna antes de que ella y Ginny desaparecieran entre el gentío de personas. Hermione se quedó estática en el umbral de la puerta... Esa no era su sala común, aquello era una fiesta (evidentemente, por la música de _El mago tuerto_ a todo volúmen) llena de personas que apenas conocía. Se hizo paso entre los estudiantes, llegando a identificar a Dean y Seamus bailando con unas Hufflepuff cerca de ahí.

No se detuvo a saludar, un solo nombre le venía a la mente: Malfoy.

Estaba tan enojada con su compañero de torre, que no le importó cuando empujó a un chico y le tiró la cerveza encima.

* * *

><p>-Malfoy- Blaise se sostuvo de la barra para no caerse. -Esta- le hablaba entrecerrando los ojos - es la mejor fiesta de todas- declaró el moreno. Draco contuvo las ganas de mofarse de su mejor amigo que ya había tomado más de la cuenta.<p>

-Si, vale, Blaise- le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los bancos. -No tomes más, ¿entendiste?- Blaise gruñó. Draco le había levantado del piso cuando cayó en la pista bailando con Daphne Greengrass.

-Tú no me das órdenes- le renegó. Draco se paso una mano por el rostro. Blaise era de esos tipos que se ponían agresivos con la bebida.

-Quédate aquí, Blaise- le estableció. -Dale una limonada- le señaló al _bar-man_, un chico de cuarto año de Slytherin. El muchacho asintió temeroso.

-Malfoy, ¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos hace un rato?- le preguntó frunciendo la frente. Malfoy sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Habían dicho que el que besara más chicas en la fiesta, obtendría la escoba del otro. -Te gané- levantó en alto su limonada. -He besado a treinta hasta ahora, ¿y tú?- le dió un trago a su bebida. -¡Puaj!- se giró al chico. -¡Eh, mocoso! Dame algo de verdad, esto no sabe a nada- exigió Blaise.

-Blaise, ya has bebido demasiado- le advirtió Draco.

-¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Mi amante?- inquirió molesto Blaise. -Déjame hacer lo que se me antoje, Malfoy- le dijo. -Ve a fastidiar a otro- Draco pidió un whiskey de fuego al muchacho y se largó de ahí. -¡Eso, Malfoy, lárgate!- le gritó Blaise.

Malfoy se dirigió a la pista de baile de mal humor. _Blaise era un papanatas_. Se terminó de un trago su whiskey. _Ahora, a besar otras chicas más... _No quería cederle su escoba a Blaise._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ginny perdió a Luna en el camino entre la masa de estudiantes ubicados en la sala. Se confortó cuando terminó la canción de un <em>zopenco tuerto<em> y escuchó _"Do the Hippogriff" _de The Weird Sisters, su banda favorita. Le dio un trago a una bebida de whiskey que alguien había dejado por ahí, y cantó la canción sin pudor.

-Adoras esa canción- alguien le susurró cerca de su oído y le tomó del brazo. Se topó con unos ojos verdes y cabello despeinado azabache. -¿Podemos hablar?- inquirió a una Ginny pasmada.

-¿Y de qué, Harry?- manifestó con frialdad, no quería que se enterara que aún le temblaban las piernas cuando le tenía cerca.

-De nosotros, Ginny. Me has estado evadiendo desde que entramos a Hogwarts- le respondió Harry preocupado. La pelirroja le miro de pies a cabeza, vestía su usual pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de botones negra a cuadros. -Quiero saber por qué- su corazón se aceleró. Harry seguía teniendo ese toque en ella.

-No hay nada que decir, Harry- _¿Y por qué estás enojada con Harry? Porque se volvió un maldito engreído...Pero ha venido a disculparse, ¿tiene algo de mérito eso, no?  
><em>

-Ginny...- la pelirroja se soltó del agarre y despegó la mirada del chico, que solo lograba confundirla más. -¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?- le paso una mano por la mejilla. Ginny se debilitó con la caricia y lo miró. -¿Hay alguien más?- quiso saber Harry con sus ojos de cordero. Ginny no supo que decir y se quedó en silencio, mirando el verde de sus ojos. La música del lugar llenaba sus oídos, pero Harry era lo único que escuchaba.

-No hay nadie más, Harry- le confesó ligeramente sonrojada. El morocho sonrió aliviado.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pidió sin más. Ginny sabía que el chico tenía dos pies izquierdos, la danza no era lo suyo... _y aún así, te mueres por bailar con él._ Harry le miraba expectante con su mano extendida hacia ella. La pelirroja se debatió unos segundos, antes de tomar su fuerte mano. Harry le llevó a la pista sin quitarle la vista de encima. -Luces hermosa- le dijo antes de tomarle por la cintura. _No puede ser que aún me ponga nerviosa cuando estoy con él_... _¡Ya has estado cerca de él, Ginny!, _se regañaba la pelirroja. Pasó sus manos por sus anchos hombros.

-Gracias- Harry la apretó hacia él. Bailaron lentamente, sólo ellos dos. Nadie más importaba en ese momento. Ginny recargó la cabeza en su pecho y Harry le dió un suave beso en la coronilla.

* * *

><p>Luna observó a Ginny y Harry en una esquina bailando con su propia música. A ella le parecía que ambos eran el uno para el otro; Ginny era fuerte, decidida, alegre y Harry podía ser más tranquilo y reservado, pero eso equilibraba las cosas. Caminó alrededor de la sala, admirando las maravillosas luces que colgaban del techo, dándole al lugar un aspecto como de otra dimensión. <em>Me pregunto que tipo de magia habrán utlizado para que esa gran esfera brille... <em>Luna tenía los pensamientos en otras cosas, cuando divisó a una cabeza castaña alejada en un rincón, sentado en un sillón con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. La rubia se aproximó para hacerse escuchar.

-¿Theodore?- los inexpresivos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, cubiertos por una capa de frialdad que asustó a Luna. -¿Por qué estás aquí... solo?- manifestó con un tinte nervioso, arrugandose su short blanco con la mano. Theodore le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de darle un fuerte trago a su bebida. Luna pensó detenerle, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el slytherin.

-¿Acaso te importa?- refutó Theo arisco, luego de terminarse de un solo trago la bebida. Luna parpadeó ante su hostilidad, sin duda, estaba ebrio.

-Si, me preocupas- confesó sin pensarlo. El Slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendido y se puso de pie tan rápido, que Luna creyó que se marearía.

-¿Por qué?- demandó Theo confundido. Luna a su lado, parecía diminuta; Theo era casi dos cabezas más alto y la chica necesitaba inclinar toda su cabeza para verlo.

-No lo sé. Sólo me preocupas- Luna respondía con tal sinceridad, que no parecía pensar en las consecuencias. Theo, aún con el vaso de whiskey en mano, respiraba entrecortadamente, sin quitar la vista de Luna. Se acercó unos centímetros más a la rubia, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Luna casi no respiraba de la emoción de sentir al chico tan cerca; a esa distancia, podía apreciar las pequeñas motas cafés en los verdes ojos de Theodore. _Es más guapo de cerca, _pensó Luna sonrojada. Sus miradas se conectaron por lo que a Luna le parecieron horas, aunque quizá fueron sólo unos segundos. Entonces, se rompió esa conexión y la fría capa que cubría sus ojos, apareció de nuevo.

-No deberías...- le advirtió Theo con dureza. -_Luna-_ acto seguido se marchó. Sin embargo, había pronunciado su nombre de una manera tan especial, que erizó cada vello en el cuerpo de la chica. Suspiró mirándolo perderse entre la animada gente que bailaba en la pista. Ella sabía que no era la más bella, ni la más simpática y mucho menos, la más popular pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudiera llegar a gustarle a Theodore Nott algún día...

* * *

><p>Hermione buscaba entre los estudiantes a un rubio alto de ojos grises. Se encontró con Theodore Nott y Richard Duffman, bebiendo en un lado de la barra. Sabía que debía estar cerca.<p>

-¡Eh, Granger!- Blaise Zabbinni le llamó sentado unos bancos más allá en la barra. _¡Bingo! _-¡Granger, ven aquí!- le volvió a gritar el moreno. Hermione se acercó a él, buscando alrededor al hurón.

-¡Zabbinni, dime dónde está Malfoy!- le gritó por sobre la ruidosa música. Blaise apenas si escuchaba, se balanceaba en la silla como mecedora.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- le pregunto desconfiado, entrecerrando los ojos. Hermione miró el vaso de whiskey delante.

-Sólo dime donde está, Zabbinni- le ordenó cruzándose de brazos. Blaise le echó una mirada nada despistada a la castaña.

-Malfoy tenía razón, es divertido hacerte enojar- le sonrió mono, acercándose un poco a la chica.

-¿Sí? A mi me resultaría diverto golpearte justo ahora- le amenazó. Blaise no se intimidó. -¿Eso no te lo contó Malfoy? ¿La cantidad de veces que lo he golpeado?- preguntó enojada Hermione.

-¿Sabes Granger?- le dio un trago a su whiskey. Hermione quiso hacer cuentas de cuantas llevaría ya. -Me gusta que las chicas sean rudas- le guiñó un ojo coqueto. Claro que, esa era la imágen que el creyó dar porque más bien parecía hacer bizcos.

-Escucha, Zabbinni- el moreno le mostraba su mejor sonrisa. -Estoy segura que ya has tomado demasiado y no sabes lo que dices- Zabbinni rió como tonto. -Sólo dime dónde está- Hermione recorrió la pista con la mirada.

-¿Le harás daño?- cuestionó un muy sonriente Blaise.

-Si, mucho- afirmó perversa. El chico tomó más whiskey.

-De acuerdo- cerró los ojos un segundo. -Te propongo algo, Granger- Hermione no le prestó atención, una cabezita rubia parecía moverse entre la multitud. -Tú me das un beso y yo te digo donde está metido Malfoy- le propuso Blaise. Hermione lo miró estupefacta, sin expresión.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso, Zabbinni- acordó la chica tranquila, después de razonar y descubrir que la violencia no era el camino con un Blaise ebrio. El moreno pidió otra bebida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, Granger?- dió un golpe a la barra con la mano, sacandole un susto a la castaña. -Eres muy atractiva e inteligente...- le entregaron su whiskey cargado y tomó un trago. -En fin, Granger. Sólo dame un beso- le dijo sinvergüenza acercándosele con la boca parada.

-No, Blaise- la gryffindor se alejó del chico, que apenas si podía hablar. -Lo encontraré sin tu ayuda, gracias- replicó Hermione, decidida a irse.

-¿Por qué prefieres a Malfoy, Granger?- preguntó infantilmente Blaise, Hermione se detuvo y lo miró. _Así es. Zabbinni ya está más que ebrio, _pensó Hermione sarcástica. -¿Te gustan más los rubios? Eso es denigrante, Granger- le acusó Blaise. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Yo no discrimino a la gente por su color, Zabbinni- rectificó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. Blaise chasqueó la lengua.

-Entonces, ¿qué defecto le ves a esta hermosura frente a ti?- Blaise se puso en una posición sexy, recargándose en la barra con una mano. Hermione quiso reírse del chico, pero se tapó la boca con una mano. -Ya, Granger, no te sientas apenada por tu fuerte atracción hacia mí- tomó otro trago. -Sé que me deseas fervientemente- le hizo un gesto con la mano como de un tigre gruñendo. La castaña no pudo aguantar más y se carcajeó del Slytherin.

-Claro, Zabbinni. Te deseo con pasión- le siguió el juego entre risas. Se agarró de la barra para no caer al piso de la risa.

-En tal caso, bésame- le ordenó mordiéndose el labio juguetón y le tomó la mano derecha, acercándola a él.

-¡Zabbinni, eres un imbécil!- le soltó Hermione, quitándose de su agarre y Blaise se ofendió.

-Heriste mis sentimientos, Granger...- le culpó Blaise fingiendo llorar en la barra. -¡Ve a buscarle a él!- Hermione le miró fijamente. _¿Por qué todos los Slytherins son bipolares?_ -Se fué por ahí- le señaló un lugar a la izquierda. -No me lastimes más, Granger, vete- le dió la espalda y se terminó su bebida de un trago.

-Zabbinni, yo no...- _¿Me voy a disculpar con Zabbinni? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Hermione? -_ Yo no quise lastimarte- _De acuerdo, esta es la cosa más extraña que he hecho... pedirle disculpas a un Slytherin.  
><em>

-No digas nada, Granger- se enfurruñó el moreno. -Todo ha quedado en el pasado- le dijo Blaise. _De todas formas, no recordará nada mañana con la resaca. _Hermione se fue por el punto en que le había señalado Blaise, y como por arte de magia, Malfoy apareció de espaldas a ella, conversando con una pelirroja de Slytherin, Emma Garlton.

-¡Malfoy!- le gritó con fuerza. El rubio se giró desconcertado hacia la gryffindor.

-Ah, Granger- una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. -Te alcanzo en un momento, Emma- la slytherin le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hermione, sin embargo, pareció recuperar el humor cuando Draco le dió un beso en los labios, sacándole un risita tonta a la pelirroja. Draco se dirigió hacia ella con parsimonia, y Hermione no pudo evitar apreciar lo atractivo que lucía Malfoy con ese _look casual, _ iba de sastre, como siempre, lo diferente era su rubio cabello suelto, cubriéndole la frente y parte de los ojos esa noche. -¿Qué ocurre, Granger?- le espetó el rubio cuando se colocó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías una fiesta, Malfoy?- el rubio le dio un trago a su whiskey mientras la escuchaba. -Sabes que están prohibidas las fiestas, Malfoy. ¡Y tú, que eres un premio anual, deberías saberlo!- le echó en cara. Malfoy torció el gesto y dejó el vaso cerca de ahí.

-No te lo dije porque te conozco Granger- respondió Draco sereno. A Hermione no le gusto ese tono de voz. -Sé de tu obsesión con ser una sabelotodo responsable. No dudarías en desarmar todo esto por quedar como una buena prefecta con McGonaggall- ironizó el rubio.

-Es mi deber como prefecta, Malfoy- le refutó. Malfoy rodó los ojos y se dió media vuelta. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose una completa santurrona. -¿Qué pasaría si te demuestro que no soy siempre tan responsable?- Draco se giró con una ceja levantada. -¿Sino te acusara con McGonaggall por violar cientos de reglas?- Draco se acercó a la castaña, se agachó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

-¿Estás segura de poder controlar esa boquita, Granger?- expresó sarcástico. Hermione se cruzo de brazos con altivez.

-Claro que puedo, Malfoy- alegó molesta. Malfoy asintió examinándola.

-¿Y qué hay de divertirse, Granger? ¿Podrías beber?- le apostó Draco. Hermione discimuló su incomodidad.

-Si- tragó saliva. ¿_En qué te vas a meter, Hermione? ¡Sé sensata!_ _En Hogwarts queda estrictamente prohibido el ingerir bebidas alcóholicas... Y el hacer fiestas y sin embargo, lo estás permitiendo..._ -Demonios- murmuró la chica. No podía ganarle a su razón.

-¿Qué, Granger? ¿Te estás echando para atrás?- Hermione levantó el mentón.

-No, Malfoy. Acepto el reto- _¡NO! ¡No, Hermione!_, se decía. ¡_Aunque quedes como una patosa, no aceptes!_ Draco le sonrió juguetón y caminaron rumbo a la barra, uno junto al otro. _¡Hermione, era una broma!_ _¡No aceptes! Nunca has tomado en tu vida más de dos cervezas de mantequilla... ¿qué tal si haces alguna estupidez? _Llegaron con el muchacho que servía las bebidas, Malfoy estaba más que divertido.

-¿Lo harás, Granger?- Draco se sentó en un banquito con una mano recargada en la barra. Hermione se sentó también.

-Mírame- le incitó Hermione. -Una cerveza de mantequilla- le pidió al Slytherin detrás de la barra. Draco rió.

-No te creo, Granger. De verdad lo harás- El slytherin le entregó la cerveza a Hermione. -¡Salud, Granger!- Draco levantó su vaso con whiskey y Hermione le imitó. -¡Porque no sigas siendo la misma cabezota, santurrona y fastidiosa Granger!- celebró Malfoy y tomó un trago. Hermione le dió _hasta el fondo_. -Granger... más despacio- le instó el rubio. Hermione se terminó su cerveza y le miró orgullosa.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy? También sé divertirme- pidió otra al muchacho de las bebidas. Draco le miró entre preocupado y divertido. Si Granger llegaba a hacer una tremenda payasada borracha, sería su culpa porque él la retó a hacerlo... _Y por otro lado, lo recordaría toda su vida. La noche que Granger se pasó de copas y bailó sobre la mesa... -_¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?- le preguntó antes de tomar de su cerveza. Ya sentía el efecto del alcohol recorrer sus venas.

-De ti, Granger- contesto con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿De mi? Déjame aclararte algo, Malfoy- parecía molesta con sus ojos entrecerrados y su dedo índice izquierdo apuntándole- Tú te paseas por la escuela simulando ser lo mejor que le pudo pasar al planeta por existir- Draco rió, era una irónica forma de describirse- Piensas que estás hecho a mano- le miró despectiva- Para mi gusto, eres un simple metrosexual- Draco eliminó cualquier rastro de broma en su rostro. - Hasta podrías pasar por_ gay_ si no fuera tan pública tu vida amorosa- Hermione dió otro trago. -Todos conocen a quien te tiras y a quien no. Eso es repugnante- terminó Hermione. Draco se contenía con el rostro endurecido y sujetaba fuertemente su vaso de vidrio. -No eres más que un chiste para todos- Draco le mataba con la mirada y Hermione temió haber tocado una fibra sensible.

-¿Crees que tú no eres patética, Granger?- Hermione le sostenía la mirada- ¡Merlín, eres la chica más dramática que conozco! Te la pasas escondida entre tus libros, huyendo de los sentimientos que tienes hacia la zanahoria- Hermione abrió los ojos atónita. -Es de conocimiento general que babeas por él- Draco si que sabía darle donde le dolía- Y la comadreja te cambió por la insulsa de Brown- negó con la cabeza, burlón. -¡Que cosa más humillante ser plato de segunda mesa de la comadreja!- Hermione se sentía pisoteada por los comentarios de Malfoy, trago duro para no llorar. -Sólo causas lástima, sabelotodo. Todos hablan a tus espaldas de lo ridícula que te veías lloriqueando en los pasillos por el pobretón- Malfoy estaba inexpresivo, conocía el poder de sus palabras. -Tú eres la patética, Granger- dicho esto último se fue de ahí, perdiéndose entre tanta gente. Hermione ni lo miró, tenía los ojos humedecidos, a punto de llorar. El mentecato de Malfoy le había tocado ahí donde más le dolía, su orgullo.

-¿Hermione?- alguien le tocó del hombro. La castaña se giró lentamente y se topó con los ojos grises de Alphard. -Hermione, ¿estás bien?- le sostuvo de los hombros y le miró directamente. La castaña se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. -¿Estabas llorando?- preguntó Alph angustiado.

-No, Alph- negó Hermione tragando el grueso nudo en su garganta. -Estoy bien- aseguró. El ojigris no pareció creerle, aún así tomó lugar a su lado. -¿Y cómo supiste de esta fiesta?- desvió el tema, jugando con su tarro de cerveza.

-¿Estuviste tomando, Hermione?- Alph no se había percatado del vaso de whiskey. Hermione aún con los ojos húmedos, le sonrió ligeramente.

-Es una fiesta, Alph- intentó quitarle importancia. _¿Yo dije eso? _

-Oh- Alph estaba igual de sorprendido por su respuesta. -Claro, si- le pidió un whiskey de fuego al slytherin detrás de la barra. -No creas que soy de esos que creen que las mujeres no deben tomar, pero tú no te ves de esas- aclaró Alph. Hermione sonrió.

-No lo soy. Esta noche ha sido la excepción- Hermione comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

-En tal caso, ¡salud!- Alph le sonreía alegre mientras chocaban las bebidas.

-No me has dicho cómo supiste de la fiesta- insistió Hermione sin llevarse la cerveza a los labios. Un gramo más de alcohol y estaría igual de borracha que Zabbinni.

-Draco me ha invitado- respondió Alph luego de terminarse de un trago su bebida. El barman le ofreció otra. -Y supuse que tu estarías- agregó acortando las distancias. -Quería verte- articuló con voz grave por el whiskey. Hermione nunca le vió más apuesto que esa noche. Su cabello lucía negro por la poca luz que allí había, sus ojos grises brillaban tanto que parecían dos faros, su boca sonrosada estaba muy cerca, además, su camisa polo vino le marcaba perfectamente sus brazos y pecho. Le gustaría pasar las manos por su marcado abdomen y... _¡Oh, diablos! Ya estoy borracha._

-Yo también te quería ver, Alph- se acercó otro tanto con los labios expectantes.

-¿En serio?- el moreno acortó por completo las distancias y la besó. Le pasó los fuertes brazos a la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, bajando a ambos de los bancos. La castaña le pasaba los dedos por su cabello, jalándolo hacia ella. El beso fue tierno al principio, pero Hermione, dejándose llevar por el alcohol dentro de ella, se encendió con el roce suave de sus labios. Le lamió los labios y se encontraron con la humedad de sus lenguas. Alph subió la mano lentamente desde su cintura baja hasta su cuello, causándole escalofríos. Gimió involuntariamente cuando le mordió el labio inferior. Hermione bajó las manos de su cabello a su pecho, donde dibujó unos círculos imaginarios. Continuaron besándose, aumentando unos grados su temperatura.

-Hermione...- Alph le despegó de su boca suavemente. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Hermione sentía bajo sus manos el corazón de Alph latiendo rápidamente. -Nos estamos dejando llevar...- expresó con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración. Hermione no sabía que le había impulsado a portarse de aquella forma, _¿sus hormonas? ¿el alcohol? ¿despecho por Ron? ¿furia por las palabras de Malfoy?_

-Si, tienes razón- aceptó. En cuanto Alph le soltó, Hermione sintió que se le movía el piso y casi cae si no es por Alph, que la tomó por la cintura. -Creo que estoy mareada- declaró avergonzada. Alph le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- se ofreció el chico.

-No, yo puedo- Alph le soltó y tropezó con sus propios pies. Alph la agarró por la cintura, ayudandole a caminar.

-Déjame llevarte a tu puerta- Hermione asintió. Se las ingeniaron para cruzar a la multitud de estudiantes y llegar a la habitación de Hermione. Alph abrió la puerta por ella. -Listo, sana y salva- Hermione hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Espero que esto no te de una mala impresión de mí...- le aclaró la castaña. Alph rió. -Y perdón por lo de hace unos momentos, no quise lanzarme sobre ti...- Alph le interrumpió abruptamente besándola en los labios de nuevo. Hermione le correspondió y le abrazó por los hombros.

-Me encanta que lo hicieras- manifestó feliz cuando se separaron. Le acarició la mejilla. -Duerme bien, pequeña- le dió otro beso rápido en los labios rosados.

-Buenas noches, Alph- Hermione cerró la puerta, dejando atrás el ruido de la música de la fiesta. Se recargó en la puerta y se puso una mano en el corazón mientras soltaba un suspiro. _¿Se estaba enamorando de Alphard?_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Me encantó la parte de Ginny- Harry T-T ... ellos son tal para cual :) No sé como ha quedado la parte del beso entre Herms -Alph... Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Valió la pena la espera? Por cierto, pasen a mi perfil para que chequen mis fotos de cómo me imagino a Alph, Blaise y Nott ;) Aclaraciones: <strong>En mi historia, Hedwing no ha muerto u.u Fue muy triste que le hayan matado en los libros... no quiero hacer lo mismo. <strong>  
><strong>**

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

_Serena Princesita Hale:_** ¿Eso del infarto es bueno o malo? :P saludos!**

_minerva91: _**jaja eso sería sumamente gracioso! xD justo donde maás le duela :P graxias x tu review! :)**

_Yuuki Kuchiki:_** Muchas gracias yuuki! :D Que tu año este igual, lleno de dicha! n.n disfrutaste el nuevo capi? saludos! :)**

_Pequinessa:_** Primero que nada, gracias x tu review ^^ Me has dado un resumen detallado de lo que te ha parecido el capi y lo agradezco. Segundo, déjame aclarte algunos puntos de tu comentario: has dicho que porque he cambiado tanto fisicamente a Herms, pues bien, ha sido porque como has dicho, Draco es un casanova(pero solo con las "sangres limpias", no lo expliqué anteriormente porque pensé que sería claro) y toooodas las chicas con las que ha salido son guapas... Hermione no tenía como competir a aquello, por eso le hice el cambio y que todos le vieran linda, incluso él. Además, hay que admitirlo, el amor no se basa solo en sentimientos, también tiene que haber atracción física ;) Después has mencionado lo de ponerla en ridículo... yo no lo había visto de esa forma hasta que lo dijiste. Realmente me pareció divertida la situación y pensé que a uds tmb les daría gracia :P y lo de no haber visto el cuerpo de otros de sus amigos, tienes razón, debió ver el de Harry o Ron, pero ninguno como el de MAlfoy ;D jajaj vale, va en serio! xD Era para demostrar que a Hermione tmb le comenzaba a atraer Malfoy. Y dices que escribo mal algunas oraciones... será que hablo (escribo) muy aprisa? Tendré muy en cuenta tu comentario! ;D Bueno, espero que con esto ya no te desagrade tanto el capi anterior :) Igual, has dicho que te ha gustado, pero quería que supieras porqe lo escribi así... Gracias por tu review, Pequinessa! ^-^saludos!**

_Gaby SJ:_ **Gracias Gaby! Continua con la historia! :D**

_china lop32:_** que bueno que te gustó! :B jaja y como te lo imaginas exactamente? saludos! :D**

_Maryel Tonks:_** Feliz año a ti tmb, Maryel! Tu review me encantó! :) has acertado en cuanto a Ron, han sido celos de que ahora todos le miren y el llegue a quedar en segundo plano para Hermione! ;D Lo de Alph... eso no puedo decirtelo, porque sería decirte el desenlace ;P jaja pero es una buenísima pregunta! dejemosle en: quizá si, quizá no... todo puede pasar! :D sigue comentando! saludos!**

_Chibi Nekoo Kuroii:_** Hey, gracias, Isabel! La verdad es que, me sorprende cada dia la cantidad de personas que leen esta historia! Supongo que ha sido tanto fic que he leído, que he juntado un poco de todos en éste! x) Gracias por recomendarlo! :D Saludos!**

_Sakura Kuran-Haruno:_ **Ginny le ha dejado muy bonita!** **Todos se han quedado con la baba xD Feliz año a ti tmb, Sakura! ^^** **No te preocupes, tarde pero seguro ;P jajja que bueno que te ha gustado! ****Sigue le****yendo que la historia se va poniendo buena :D Espero que hayas comido mucha rosca de reyes** **jijiji yo si :P chaoo! saludos**_ :)_

_Hechizada517:_ **Que bueno que te has metido en los Dramiones! x) jajaj nunca saldrás! :P son muy adictivos**_..._ **jaja a mi tmb me resultan divertido lo de cursivas ^^ En cuanto a Ron... bueno, nunca me ha gustado mucho la pareja Ron- Herms y digamos que lo hago evidente en esta historia :P además los pelirrojos no son lo mío, una vez sali con uno y resulto ser un completo imbécil! no deberia ser tan malvada con Ron, vdd? xD Serás una buena lectora si continuas escribiendome reviews **_:D_ **jajja me encanta que ya todas se imaginan el rumbo del fic... estarán acertando? o se equivocarán? ****Lo de los** **prefectos puedes buscarle en la web, ellos no pueden bajar puntos como los profesores hacen. Gracias por tu review! Sigue leyendo! n.n**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad, gracias x sus reviews a todas! Me animaron a escribir este nuevo capitulo! Así que no duden en dejarme su comentario al respecto! Incluso un <em>"Actualiza, Rose! Te estás tardando" <em>se vale, eh! :P jaja **

**Saludos y abrazos a todas,**

_Rose Malfoy-Black._**  
><strong>


	6. Citas

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

___Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose? No, no debería sentir esas ganas de golpearlo...___

_**Bonjour!**_ **¿Cómo están, chicas? Espero que bien, disfrutando de las bajas temperaturas; ¡me encanta el invierno!^^ ¡Les deseo a todas ustedes un excelente año! (Ya sé, la fecha ha pasado, pero nuevas lectoras se han añadido y no les dije feliz año n-n) **

**GRACIAS A TOODAAS POR SUS REVIEWS! En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hizo ver sus comentarios al día siguiente. **_:D**  
><strong>_

Disclaimer: **Todo esto le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**Ahora, a leer! **_:)_

_Rose Malfoy-Black_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: CITAS<strong>

Unos rayos de sol matutinos se infiltraban entre las cortinas negras de la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

-Estúpido sol- masculló molesto el rubio. Pestañeó sosteniendose la cabeza, sentía que le estallaría de un momento a otro. _Maldita jaqueca_. Draco se levantó con cuidado de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos, tomó su varita y cerró las cortinas. _Si yo estoy así, no quiero ni imaginarme a Blaise, _pensó divertido. Salió de su habitación, directo al baño. El lugar era un total desastre, vasos tirados en el piso, las luces aún encendidas y brillando en el techo, botellas semi-vacías por doquier y... Blaise tirado en el piso.

-Blaise- le habló bajo, meneándolo por el hombro. -Blaise- subió el tono de voz y el moreno gruñó. -Levántate- le ordenó.

-No- se giró del otro lado. Draco sacó su varita y le lanzó un _Aquamenti. _Blaise se levantó de inmediato. -¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- se tomó de la cabeza. -¡Oh, diablos!- se sentó de nuevo. -Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza- le dijo cerrando los ojos. Draco se dirigió en silencio a tomar una ducha. -Malfoy, ¿me quedé dormido aquí?- le pregunto confundido.

-Si- confirmó. Cerró la puerta y se deshizo de sus bóxers negros. Abrió la llave caliente y buscó en el botiquín sobre el lavamanos algo para el dolor de cabeza. Tomó unas pastillas y apareció un vaso de agua. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, recordando lo de la noche anterior... _Había disfrutado con creces que la santurrona de Granger se pasara de copas, aunque no tanto lo que dijo._ _¿Cómo podía resultarle gay? ¡Por Merlín, era más hombre que cualquiera que Granger hubiera conocido! Definitivamente había dañado su ego masculino, por eso dijo lo que dijo sin pensarlo._ Se paso una mano por el rostro frustrado._ No disfrutó como debería al ver la reacción de la castaña... Vió en ella dolor y no le gustó. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Toda mi vida he fastidiado a Granger y esta vez no sentí la misma satisfacción_! Draco se adentró en el agua, el calor empañaba los espejos. _Después estaba su primo Alphard. Le había visto acercarse a ella y minutos después le tenía la boca hasta la garganta. ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos! Una cosa era que le confesara su primo que le gustara y otra muy diferente era que le succionara la boca a la sangre sucia delante de todos. Fue totalmente desagradable la escena, sobretodo porque Granger parecía querer arrancarle la ropa a Alph._ Se enjabonó el cuerpo ensismado en sus pensamientos._ Luego de presenciar aquello, comenzó a embriagarse de verdad. Estaba muy entretenido con la boca de Daphne Greengrass, quien le había invitado a bailar, cuando abrió los ojos y vió a Granger y Alph besándose apasionadamente afuera de la habitación de ella._ Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cabello, apoyando sus manos en la pared. _Interrumpió el beso con la slytherin y miró la romántica escena estupefacto. ¿Qué no les bastó con el beso de la barra? -Drakito, ¿que pasa?- le pregunto Daphne acariciándole los hombros. Draco la ignoró. -¿Qué miras?-siguió la dirección de su mirada. -¿Es la sangre sucia de Granger?- inquirió con asco. -No puedo creer que se haya conseguido a alguien- Hermione cerró la puerta y Draco miró la sonrisa tonta en los labios de Alph. Draco se quitó a Daphne de encima y se alejo de ahí disgustado. - ¡Draky! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Draky!- le llamaba Daphne siguiéndolo. -Déjame en paz- algo en su voz y sus ojos hizo que la chica se detuviera. Fue por una bebida más fuerte a la barra, no sabía por qué pero quería olvidarse de todo. El chico de slytherin le dió una bebida de aspecto oscuro y espesa, se la tomó de un trago sin preguntarle que era; sintió el efecto de inmediato, pidió otra para llevar y desde ese momento tenía lagunas en su memoria. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado con muchas chicas en uno de los sillones._ Cerró la llave de la regadera. Tomó una toalla blanca, se la enrolló y abrió la puerta.

-¡Malfoy!- Zabbinni yacía acostado sobre la barra en todo su esplendor. -¿Tienes algo para la resaca?- le preguntó Blaise.

-Si, tómalo del baño- Draco escuchó el estrepitoso sonido provocado por Blaise al intentar levantarse, en vano, y caer al piso.

-Está arriba del lavamanos- le indicó con indiferencia, pasando de él.

-Ok- respondió con la cara besando el suelo. Draco caminó con garbo a su dormitorio cuando la puerta de Hermione se abrió.

-¡Zabbinni! ¿Estás bien?- le socorría Hermione preocupada por el chico tirado en el piso. Draco se giró.

-No lo sé, Granger. Quizá no pueda volver a caminar- dramatizó Blaise. Draco rodó los ojos, Blaise estaba fingiendo todo para que Granger le atendiera.

-¿Cómo que...? ¡Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería!- declaro la castaña volteando al moreno. -¿Puedes caminar?- Draco sonrió malicioso.

-Claro que puede, Granger- contestó Malfoy por él. Hermione se percató de su presencia y le miró pudorosa de pies a cabeza. _¿Acaso no tiene ropa?, _se preguntó Hermione.

-No es cierto- Blaise le mostró el dedo medio a Draco, aprovechando que Hermione no le miraba. -No puedo caminar, Granger- le mintió Blaise.

-¿Por qué no en lugar de quedarte ahí mirando, me ayudas, Malfoy?- Hermione le pasó un brazo por la cintura a Blaise. Malfoy siguió el movimiento con recelo.

-¡Porque no tiene nada más que una simple jaqueca, Granger!- Hermione le miró altiva y soltó a Blaise, dejándole caer al piso. Draco sonrió de medio lado, eso seguro le dolió a Blaise. Hermione se le acercó.

-Eres imposible, Malfoy- Draco le observó detalladamente en ese momento que le tuvo enfrente. Tenía la maraña de pelo castaño suelta, su rostro libre de maquillaje le resultó muy bonito con sus largas pestañas oscuras y sus labios sonrosados. Llevaba una pijama de ositos muy ridícula. -Tu mejor amigo está tirado en el piso, sin poder moverse y a ti no te interesa- le reprochó Hermione. Blaise se burlaba de Draco desde el piso.

-¿Y por qué rayos te interesa el bienestar de Blaise, un Slytherin?- replicó Draco enfadado.

-¡Porque es un ser humano, Malfoy!- le gritó Hermione. -¿No es esa una razón suficiente?- Draco miró cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba muy alterada. Con todo y la pijama gigante, podía apreciar las dos singularidades debajo de este.

-Granger- se obligó a levantar la vista a sus ojos. -Blaise está bien- señaló a su amigo. El moreno parecía dormido con los ojos cerrados y una pata chueca._ ¡Estúpido, Blaise! Ahora juega al muerto_, pensó Draco molesto. Hermione se tapó la boca asustada. -No, Granger- le calmó Draco. -Está jugando, no está muerto- para colmo del rubio, Blaise sacó la lengua. Se acercó al slytherin y le movió con el pie. -Blaise- el chico no respondía. -¡Blaise!- le metió el pie a la boca. Blaise no se movió. _Demonios, parece que sí le pasó algo, _se dijo Draco.

-¡Malfoy!- Hermione le empujó lejos de Blaise. -¡No hagas eso!- le regaño. Se hincó junto a Blaise. -Ahora ve a cambiarte...- le miro significativamente. _¿Qué? ¿No podía ir en toalla?_ - No puedes ir así- le dijo Hermione, respondiendo a sus preguntas. -Debemos ir a que lo revise la Señora Pomfrey- Draco le miró de mala gana.

-Como digas, Granger- expresó irónico. Blaise seguía sin moverse. Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, se puso lo primero que encontró: un pantalón negro de vestir, su cinto y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. -Vamos a levantar a este desgraciado- pronunció Malfoy con cinismo entrando de nuevo. Juntos, tomaron a Blaise por la cintura. Hermione, que era más baja de estatura, apenas si alcanzaba a Blaise. Salieron de la sala común, Draco le cargó para saltar por el retrato.

-Malfoy, no creas que he ignorado el hecho de que la sala es un desastre- comentó Hermione en el pasillo. -Tienes que limpiarla- agregó.

-¿No puedes evitar ser insoportable, Granger?- la cabeza de Blaise se recargó en su hombro.

-Pues yo no pienso limpiar tu mugrero, Malfoy- alegó Hermione, masajeándose la frente. También presentaba resaca. -¿Por qué no limpiaste cuando terminó la fiesta?- quiso saber Hermione mirándole por el rabillo.

-Siempre tan curiosa, Granger- respondió Draco burlón. Miró a Hermione. -Me quedé dormido, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba ocupado- le confesó.

-Claro, entiendo- aseguró Hermione con una sonrisita. Sabía a lo que se refería cuando decía que estaba _"_ocupado"_._ -Ajeteadro con _alguien_- expusó la chica mirando al frente. Draco se volvió hacia ella divertido.

-¿Estás insinuando que si pase la noche con alguien, Granger?- formuló Draco con una ceja levantada. Blaise se resbaló cuando Hermione le soltó nerviosa y Draco no pudo con la carga; se estampó contra el piso como un muñeco de trapo. Draco gruño al momento que lo levantaba. _Ojalá te haya dolido, _pensó con sorna. Hermione le ayudó. -Morirás con la duda, Granger. Ante todo, soy un caballero- proclamó solemne. Hermione resopló. _Zabbinni pesaba lo mismo que un elefante. _

_-_En realidad no me interesa, Malfoy-expuso orgullosa. -Tus aventuras amorosas me tienen sin cuidado- Draco le miró de perfil.

-Entonces, no deberías hacer comentarios que demuestren lo contrario, Granger- argumentó Draco con frialdad.

-Yo no...- se interrumpió. -¿Sabes qué? Ya no discutiré contigo, Malfoy. No tiene caso- se encontraban ya en el cuarto piso.

-Ni yo, Granger. Tengo un dolor de cabeza- se tocó la frente- que aumenta con tu voz chillona- Hermione le fulminó.

-¿Voz chillona?- sin querer, su voz salió más aguda a causa de la incredulidad. -¡Mi voz no es chillona, Malfoy!- Hermione bajaba los escalones encolerizada.

-¡Merlín, Granger! Casi me rompes los tímpanos- ironizó Draco.

-¿Por qué no te vas por un tubo, Malfoy? ¡Piérdete!- le gritó Hermione sulfurada.

-No puedo, Granger- respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa típica de él. Hermione bufó. _-_¿Quién te molestaría en tal caso?- llegaron al primer piso. La señora Pomfrey soltó un gritito.

-¿Pero qué le han hecho?- cuestionó la enfermera acercándose a Blaise. -¿Qué pasó?- miró a Draco, esperando una respuesta. Entre todos, colocaron a Blaise en una cama.

-Se cayó de las escaleras- fue la mejor excusa que pudo formular. Hermione le escudriñó suspicaz.

-Pero si tu dijiste que sólo era jaqueca por...- empezó Hermione.

-No, Granger. Se tropezó- le acalló Draco malhumorado.

_-_Muy bien, chicos- la enfermera se acercó con su botiquín de primeros auxilios al slytherin. -Gracias por traerlo, yo me encargo- Draco y Hermione se hicieron a un lado. -Vayan a sus salas- les indicó. Draco no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y se marchó. Luego de unos segundos, los pasos rápidos de Hermione resonaron en las paredes.

-Qué poco interés en tu amigo, Malfoy- comentó Hermione indignada, alcanzándole.

- Deberías cuidar lo que dices, Granger- replicó exasperado dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Fue un error!- reconoció Hermione con cansancio.

-Estuviste a punto de decir algo que nos pudo dejar castigados por semanas, Granger- argumentó Draco subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras.

-Ya olvídalo, Malfoy- le instó la castaña. Draco adelantó a Hermione, dobló por el pasillo, perdiéndole de vista._ Ahora Malfoy se marcha indignado. ¡Que se vaya entonces! Estoy mejor sin su expresión de autosuficiencia._ Hermione anduvo a su paso a la torre despotricando contra Draco, su familia y de paso, contra los slytherins. _...todos las serpientes son iguales, unos desconsiderados malcriados. _Cambió la contraseña por una más amena: _'il cielo è il limite'. _El cielo es el límite, en italiano; había aprendido un poco en cuarto año, cuando viajo con sus padres a Florencia. Los recuerdos de sus padres junto a ella, le asaltaron abruptamente haciéndola sentir nostálgica. Se sentó en su cama y abrazo al osito que su padre le regaló desde niña, era el único recuerdo palpable que les quedaba de ellos.

* * *

><p>Alphard Black desayunaba en al mesa de Gryffindor con Dean, Harry y Ron. <em>Todo este tiempo pensé que era Roger. <em>Charlaban sobre quidditch, Harry les contaba de unas nuevas maniobras que había visto y les animaba a todos a inscribirse para la prueba de ese miércoles.

-¡Excelente, Harry!- respondía encantado Dean. -Espero quedar este año- miró a Alphard. -Alph también le gustaría entrar, ¿cierto?- Alph asintió contento de que le incluyeran.

-Sí, juego muy bien, Harry- le dijo al chico de gafas. Ron le escudriñaba sin decir nada.

-¿Y qué posición jugarías?- le preguntó Harry afable.

-Me gusta de cazador, pero en cualquiera estaría cómodo- contestó complacido. -¿Hay puesto para cazador?- quiso saber Alph.

-Bueno- miró unos lugares más allá, donde una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja figuraba. -Ginny ocupa uno de los lugares y quedan dos- Alph sonrió. -Veremos que tan bueno eres en la prueba- Dean le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

-De acuerdo- acordó Alph feliz. -Gracias, Harry- Ron jugaba con su comida con desagrado. Alph se levantó de la mesa cuando terminó y salió al jardín con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo dejarás entrar al equipo, Harry, ¿o sí?- cuestionó Ron.

-¿Y por qué no, Ron?- no le gustaba nada la actitud de su amigo hacia el nuevo compañero.

-¡Porque es el enemigo, Harry!- se exaltó el pelirrojo. -¡Nos alejó de Hermione! Ahora ya ni nos habla- echó un vistazo a la castaña que atravesaba la puerta del Gran Comedor con Luna y su hermana.

-Yo sigo teniendo contacto con ella, Ron. Tú eres el que se alejo- corrigió Harry. Le dolía ver a sus amigos enojados y sin hablarse.

-Ella me alejó, Harry- expresó Ron con voz baja, siguiéndola con la mirada. Harry no era muy bueno con las palabras, por lo que no supo que decir a aquello. Le paso un brazo por los hombros a su amigo, infundiéndole ánimo. Ron solo bajó la mirada cuando Hermione desapareció y siguió jugando con su comida.

* * *

><p>Alphard leía su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras bajo un gran árbol cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas cerca de él. Levantó la vista y se topó con Hermione cerca del lago. Su cabello rizado desprendía rayos dorados bajo la luz del sol, su maquillaje natural embellecía sus lindas facciones, usaba una blusa ligera celeste y unos jeans doblados hasta la rodilla. A su lado, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood también se doblaban los pantalones y sumergían los pies en el agua. Metió un separador a su libro y se puso de pie.<p>

-¿Qué tal, chicas?- saludó a todas con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Hola, Alphard!- devolvió el saludo Luna. Hermione le miraba con ternura.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos, Alph?- le invitó la castaña. Alph no pudo resistirse a la prefecta.

-¡Si, Alph! Acompáñanos- le dijo Ginny con camadería. El gryffindor se sentó junto a Hermione. -¿No quieres meter los pies al agua?- Alph no estaba acostumbrado al agua, por lo general, era hielo todo el tiempo en su país.

-Será algo extraño- se descalzó y dobló sus pantalones. -Que bien se siente- el calor le daba en la cara, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué libro leías?- Hermione tomó el libro bajo su mano. -Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Avanzada- leyó la portada. Alph le miró.

-¿Qué?- preguntó divertido. Desde esa cercanía, podía oler la suave fragancia de Hermione. La chica le examinaba el rostro, se detuvo unos segundos en sus labios.

-Nada- respondió sonrojada Hermione abriendo el libro en cualquier páguina. Alph se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Eres igual de responsable que Hermione, Alphie- se burló Ginny mirando el lago con mirada perdida. Luna soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón. Hermione es la única que estudia en fin de semana- dijo con su inocente voz la rubia. Hermione y Alph juntaron sus labios, ajenos a las palabras de Ginny y Luna. Hermione sentió miles de mariposas en su estómago cuando se acercó a Alph, nunca antes se había sentido así... Alph le tomó del cuello con suavidad, acercándole más. La castaña sonreía en el beso, se sentía tremendamente feliz entre sus brazos.

-Les daremos algo de privacidad- escuchó Hermione decir a Ginny. Luna le siguió, dejándoles solos. Alph se despegó de sus labios con lentitud, Hermione se apretó contra él, impidiéndole alejarse.

-Hermione- dijo Alph entre besos. Hermione le ignoró. Sólo cuando necesito de aire para respirar, se alejaron. -¡Vaya!- exclamó Alph jubiloso con el pulso acelerado. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente -Ha sido fabuloso- Alph le acunó el rostro entre sus manos con dulzura. Hermione se mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. -Me gustas mucho, Hermione- le confesó mirándola directamente. Hermione le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Tu también, Alph- selló su boca con sus labios. _¿Sería posible que alguien como Alphard_ _se fijara en ella? _se preguntó Hermione entre sus reconfortantes abrazos. El resto de la tarde se pasó entre besos y pláticas sobre su pasado. Alphard le habló de su familia, del Sr. y la Sra. Black, de lo exigente que era su padre en cuanto a su futuro, de lo dulce que era su madre cuando su padre le castigaba. No tenía hermanos. A la única persona que le podía considerar como tal, era a Draco Malfoy. Para desconcierto de Hermione, hablaba de él como una maravillosa persona, alguien en quien confiar... Una persona totalmente diferente al que conocía. De todas formas, escuchó su versión de este Malfoy sin interrumpirle. _No me hago a la idea de un Draco amable, sin esa sonrisa socarrona que me desespera tanto. _

Entraron al castillo hasta la hora de cenar. Alph, como buen caballero, le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Irás a verme a las pruebas de quiddtich, Hermione? Serán esta semana- comentó Alph.

-Oh..- Hermione balbuceó un momento. -Si, claro, Alph- el moreno sonreía satisfecho.

-Serás mi amuleto de la buena suerte- le dió un tierno beso en la coronilla. Hermione no logró ocultar su sonrojo y Alph le acarició la mejilla. -Entremos- juntos tomaron lugar en su mesa de gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy desde su mesa de Slytherin observó a la pareja de leones entrar al Gran Comedor con miradas cómplices. Soltó el pedazo de pan que sostenía en su mano izquierda y lo dejó caer a un lado, asqueado. Miró la expresión de ambos, parecían irradiar <em>amor. <em>Algo dentro de él rugió furioso.

-¿Has visto eso?- preguntó Blaise Zabbinni con un ojo morado. Draco fue por él a la enfermería en la tarde y le encontró muy bien; sólo se golpeó la cabeza cuando Hermione le dejó caer sin cuidado alguno y se desmayó. _Menudo payaso. _En cuanto salieron de ahí, Draco le propinó un puñetazo en la cara por hacerlo ir con Granger a la enfermería. -¿Ese no es tu primo, Malfoy?- Blaise enfocó con su ojo bueno. Draco pensó en descargar esa ira que crecía dentro contra su ojo bueno.

-Si, es él- contestó apenas moviendo los labios. Hermione le mostraba su mejor sonrisa a Alphard mientras el susodicho le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Malfoy?- Blaise continuaba comiendo. -Ya sé lo que ganaría si te hiciera enfadar- se señaló el ojo deforme. Draco le miró de soslayo. -pero ya me conoces, soy un masoquista- se levanto de hombros. Draco le escuchó. -¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?- Draco tenía los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba y tenía una expresión endurecida, daba _algo_ de miedo.

-Si no quieres quedarte temporalmente ciego, no me cuestiones, Blaise- amenazó Draco. Theodore Nott entró en ese momento y ocupó lugar frente a Draco en silencio.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó, Blaise?- le preguntó alarmado Nott. Blaise resopló y señaló con la mirada al rubio slytherin a su lado. -Claro- entendió. Draco podía ser muy temperamental. -Ahora queda preguntar, ¿por qué?- quiso saber Nott sirviéndose cereal en su tazón.

-Por desmayarme- respondió Blaise sin alterarse. Theo levantó una ceja en dirección a Draco. -Y por hacerle compartir el mismo aire que Granger- explicó. Luego miró a Draco extrañado. -¿Por qué te molestó ir con Granger si ahora está muy guapa?- inquirió Blaise. Draco le dedicó una mirada que atemorizaría a cualquiera... a cualquiera que no fuera Blaise, él ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Blaise, lo digo enserio- agregó cuando Blaise no quitaba esa sonrisa de bobo. -No molestes más, no quiero golpearte de nuevo- Blaise torció la boca y se giró.

-Vete al diablo, Malfoy- le maldijo Blaise. Nott hizo una mueca de diversión e inconsciente desvió la vista detrás del hombro de Malfoy, a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Allí estaba. Con su ondulada y larga cabellera rubia, y sus brillantes ojos celestes puestos en él. _¿En él? _Con nerviosismo bien discimulado, Theo miró de un lado al otro, pensando que quizá miraba a alguien más. Luna le sonrió amable antes de bajar la vista a su plato. -¿Y a ti que te pasa, Nott?- Blaise se giró y miró la mesa de Ravenclaw. -¿Qué veías?- examinó a los estudiantes.

-Nada, Blaise- Theo echó una rápida mirada a la ravenclaw antes de volver a la realidad. _¿Fue una proyección de mi imaginación? ¿No me miraba a mí? _pensó Theo con un tinte de tristeza. _Por un momento pensé que me prestaba atención a mí... ¡Qué tonto!_ Theo se quedó cabizbajo, preso de sus pensamientos desilusionados. No conocía en absoluto a la rubia y sin embargo, le parecía la mujer más linda y tierna que jamás hubiera conocido. _¡Diablos, Theodore! Tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, ella no es para ti..._

-Yo me largo- declaró Draco cuando no soporto más ver la mesa de los Gryffindors. Theo no levantó la mirada, estaba ensismado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- se despidió Blaise con un asentimiento de cabeza. Draco caminó por el Gran Comedor ante las coquetas miradas que algunas chicas Slytherin le echaban. El rubio pasó de ellas sin siquiera echarles un vistazo. Apenas salió de ahí y subió el primer piso, se recargó contra la pared del pasillo. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar con claridad. _¿Qué ha sido eso, Malfoy? ¿Por qué te ha enojado ver a tu primo con Granger de forma más que amistosa?_ Subió el resto de las escaleras hacia su torre, pensando en las posibles respuestas. _1. Sigues enfadado con Granger por lo que te dijo en la fiesta, hirió tu orgullo masculino; 2. Aprecias a tu primo y sabes que Granger __ no le conviene; 3. Granger es una asquerosa sangre-sucia, poca cosa para un Black, un sangre limpia; 4. Granger es muy fea; 5. Granger es una sabelotodo aburrida que no es capaz de ligarse a alguien, tal vez le dió una poción amorosa a Alph. Tenía que advertirle a su primo; 6. Granger era la amiga de cara-rajada; 7. Aspira a ser como la profesora McGonaggall, ¿cómo diantres se verá en diez años?; 8. Granger no sabe volar en escoba._ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Draco? _9. Granger es buena con las pociones multijugos, ¿cómo saber que no toma una todos los días porque en realidad es más fea de lo que de por sí ya es?_ Vale, ya estaba exagerando. _10. Todo el odio acumulado en esos años hacia Granger y sus amigos, hacían que __Draco no pudiera ver feliz a la gryffindor._ El rubio pronunció la contraseña que Hermione había cambiado esa mañana con un perfecto italiano.

-Il cielo è il limite- el recuadro se hizo a un lado, dejándole entrar. La sala estaba ya limpia. Granger no se había aparecido en toda la tarde y el tuvo tiempo de limpiarla con su varita, no había rastro de fiesta. Se fue directamente a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con su nombre en dorado y se recostó boca arriba, con los brazos bajo su cabeza. No supo cuando cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana transcurrió sin mucha interacción de parte de Draco y Hermione. Las veces que se topaban en la sala, se ignoraban rotundamente o se comunicaban con monosílabos y palabras altisonantes. Draco decidió levantarse más temprano para no tener que verla en las mañanas; Hermione prefería hacer como si el rubio fuera un fantasma, sabía que estaba ahí, pero le importaba muy poco. Las pruebas de quidditch llegaron para Gryffindor y Alph resultó ser ideal para el puesto de cazador de Gryffindor, para tormento de Ron. Ginny se alegró de que <em>el buen Alphie<em>, como le decía ella, quedara en el mismo puesto. Para antes del viernes, la profesora McGonagall comunicó sobre la primera salida a Hogsmeade el fin de semana, convirtiéndose en la gran novedad entre los alumnos. Alph le pidió ir con él y Hermione aceptó gustosa. Era su primera cita.

-¡Qué alegría, Herms!- Ginny la abrazaba feliz. -Alph es todo un partidazo- las dos gryffindors caminaban en dirección a la torre de Hermione, donde Ginny le ayudaría a escoger su vestuario para mañana.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Alph es un tremendo partido y...- pensó en contarle o no. -no sé que ve en mí- terminó Hermione cohibida. Ginny le miró estupefacta.

-¿Cómo qué no sabes?- Hermione caminaba con la cabeza gacha. -Hermione, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco- le elogió Ginny. -Además, eres muy bonita- le sonrió con ternura. -Bueno, con mis arreglitos del verano te ves mejor, pero antes eras igual de hermosa- Hermione le miro agradecida.

-Gracias, Ginny- Hermione nunca se sobrevaloraba, pero Alphard era como el apuesto príncipe de los cuentos muggles que solía leerle de niña su madre. Y ella no era exactamente una princesa. -Astucia- dijo la contraseña que Malfoy había elegido esta vez, ante su cuadro.

-Weasley- Draco leía recostado sobre el sillón frente a la chimenea. Ginny le observó con su particular mueca de lado. -Que placer tenerte aquí- dijo con ironía. Hermione rodó los ojos y jaló a Ginny a su habitación.

-Ignórale, Ginny- le instó Hermione pasando de largo. Draco no contradijo a la chica y siguió con su lectura de Pociones Avanzadas.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- preguntó Ginny, refiriéndose a Malfoy. Ya en su habitación, Hermione se deshizo de la trenza.

-No lo hago- negó. -En ocasiones, pienso en la posibilidad de ir a Azkaban si le lanzo una maldición Imperdonable a su rubio trasero- bromeó la castaña.

-Yo ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo- opinó Ginny. Hermione se cepillaba su cabello frente a su espejo - Veamos- se acercó a su clóset. Sacó algunas opciones. -¿Cuál te gusta más?- Hermione miró cada una.

-La de la derecha- señaló. Ginny asintió convencida.

-Buena elección- le acomodó la ropa que sacó y le dejó fuera lo que eligió. -Por cierto, Hermione- dobló una blusa café. - Harry me invitó a ircon él a Hogsmeade- dijo como si del clima se tratara.

-¿De verdad? ¡Maravilloso!- Hermione quería ver a aquellos dos juntos.

-Si- afirmó con una sonrisita soñadora. -El día del baile aquí, en tu torre, Harry apareció- Hermione supuso que el morocho no le había contado que no fue coincidencia- y nos besamos- le contó la pelirroja. Charlaron un rato más, hasta que Ginny tuvo que irse porque tenía un ensayo de Transformaciones que, para su pesar, era para el martes y no había adelantado nada. Hermione le insistió en que se pusiera manos a la obra si quería ir a Hogmeade el día de mañana.

* * *

><p>Draco vió salir a la pelirroja Weasley de su sala común. Granger no volvió a salir de su habitación, por lo que no le fastidió con su presencia ese día. No fue hasta que alguien tocó afuera del retrato que Malfoy se despegó de la lectura. Se palpó la varita en su bolsillo del pantalón antes de abrir.<p>

-Draco- le saludó desde el pasillo Alphard Black. -¿Cómo estás?- le extendió la mano y el rubio la estrechó. -¿Me dejas entrar?- inquirió ante su mudez.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Granger?- cuestionó sin rodeos. Alph alzó las cejas.

-En realidad, no- respondió con sinceridad. -¿Puedo pasar?- Draco se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Alph?- le ofreció asiento frente al sillón en el que había estado leyendo. Alph miró a su alrededor.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Draco- expuso Alph. El ambiente era muy cálido, con sólo las lámparas de noche junto a los sillones encendidas. -He llegado a Hogwarts desde hace dos semanas y no hemos cruzado más que unas cuantas palabras- Draco sabía de lo que hablaba. -¿Estás enojado por algo que hice?- preguntó Alph con interés. Draco controló su expresión y no mostró la incomodidad que en realidad sentía. _¿Qué le pasaba__? ¿Estaba enojado con Alph por... Granger? No. No, él estaba molesto de que alguien como Alph, un Black, se emparejara con Granger_.

-No, Alph. No estoy enojado contigo- enfatizó la última palabra.

-Vale, perfecto. No me gustaría que no me dirigieras la palabra, Draco- contestó Alph con una sonrisa. Draco, en cambio, lucía serio. -Si no es conmigo, ¿entonces con quién?- curioseó el moreno al verle tan reservado.

-No me agrada que estes con Granger- dijo Malfoy, sin contestar directamente su pregunta. Alph abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella?- Alph se acercó a su primo, poniendo sus brazos en las rodillas. Draco le contestó sin pelos en la lengua.

-Porque es una sangre sucia- Alph se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que no podría estar con Hermione?- Draco se puso en pie y caminó por su sala común, ante la mirada atenta de Alph. -¡Vamos, Draco! Deberías dejar de ser tan pesado con ese tema- el rubio tomó de su librero, en un compartimento secreto, dos copas y una botella de vino francés, _Domain Dujac Vosnee Romaneé Premier Cru_.

-¿Gustas?- ofreció Draco sirviendose un poco de vino en su copa.

-Si- aceptó. Tenía un gusto especial por el vino. -¿De qué año es?- pregunto mientras tomaba su copa y le daba un pequeño trago.

-Sesenta y ocho- contestó Draco. Se sentó en el sillón más calmado.

-Excelente cosecha- admitió Alph acomodándose en el sillón.

-¿Y qué le ves a la santurrona de Granger?- cuestionó Draco tomando otro sorbo de su vino. Alph miró el techo con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo.

-No lo sé, Draco. Es...- no encontraba la palabra para describirla- Es toda ella. Su personalidad, su sonrisa, sus ojos...- Draco rodó los ojos, aburrido con la cursilería de Alph. El slytherin le interrumpió.

-En serio, Alph- le ordenó Draco. -¿Qué le ves? Y no me vengas con tus charlatanerías- pidió. Alph suspiró y tomó de su vino tinto.

-Siendo honestos...-Draco esperó a que hablara. -Digo, de hombre a hombre- hizo una seña con la mano, apuntando a ambos. -Su trasero- manifestó sin vergüenza. _¿El trasero flacucho de Granger_? _¡Por Merlín, he visto muchos mejores que el de la sabelotodo! Aunque... ahora que ha cambiado su forma de vestir... no lo tiene tan pequeño... ¡Malfoy, no pierdas el hilo!_

-Por favor, Alph- se hizo el pelo rubio para atrás, con cansancio. -Hay cientos de chicas más que se morirían por estar contigo- le dijo como si fuera un tarado. -No te conformes con tan poca cosa- apuntó con soberbia tomando de su copa.

-De acuerdo- Alph sonrió jovial. -Habrá millones de chicas en el mundo, pero yo la quiero a ella- proclamó Alph con terquedad. Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _¿Qué tan fuerte __estará la poción amorosa para que se encapriche de esa manera con Granger? ¡Nadie podría fijarse en la insignificante ratona de biblioteca!_

-Alph- Draco le miraba fijamente a los ojos grises de su primo. -¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?- tenía que probar si estaba embrujado o no.

-Si, Draco- se burló Alph. Draco asintió pensativo.

-¿No quieres que te presente a unas amigas?- de alguna forma, tenía que quitar a Alph de las garras de Granger. -Quizá sea que no te has desenvuelto en Hogwarts, y no conoces la variedad de mujeres que hay aquí- expuso Draco con simpleza. Alph rió.

-Gracias, Draco- agradeció. -Sería genial conocer a más personas- Draco se entusiasmo con la idea de que dejaría botada a Granger. _Me la imagino... llorando por los rincones del castillo, toda una mártir porque la mandaron volar por alguna chica más hermosa que ella. _Draco sonreía con arrogancia con la imágen mental. -Pero mi relación con Hermione se está formalizando- agregó, sacando a Draco de sus malévolos planes. -De hecho, mañana iremos juntos a Hogsmeade, a un lugar para parejas. No recuerdo el nombre, pero ya he reservado- Draco no podía ni hablar, todo se había ido por el caño. -¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas? Invita a una de tus tantas chicas y ve con nosotros. Yo arreglo para separar otra mesa- Alph parecía feliz con la idea, dejó su copa semi vacía en la mesa. -¿Qué dices?- Draco se vió en uno de esos incómodos momentos en los que si te niegas a ir, quedas como un patán y si vas, seguro será la peor noche de tu vida.

-Tendré que consultar, Alph- carraspeó. -Realmente, yo no pensaba ir a Hogsmeade mañana- se excusó. Alph chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien, consúltalo- repitió con sorna. -Aún así, separare tu mesa- aseguró Alph mientras se iba en dirección al retrato.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras- indicó Draco. Alph salió de su torre sin decir más. _Estoy sumamente jodido._

* * *

><p><em>Ese era el día.<em> Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba puesto el conjunto que Ginny le había ayudado a escoger ayer; una blusa de mangas tres cuartos blanca, la falda roja que compró en el Londres muggle. _Demonios, esta falda no cubre nada. _La castaña intentaba alargarla, en vano. Se maquilló ligeramente y se hizo una trenza con rizos sueltos. Se miró por última vez antes de salir de su habitación. Iba cinco minutos atrasada, había quedado con Alph al cuarto para las nueve en la escalera principal. Anduvo a paso rápido y le divisó platicando con Harry y Ginny al inicio de la escalera. Como pudo, se hizo paso entre el gentío de alborotados estudiantes hasta sus amigos.

-¡Hermione!- Ginny le vió primero y le saludo. -Te ves divina- le susurró para que los chicos no le escucharan. -Esa falda te queda genial- le levantó el pulgar. Hermione sonrió apenada.

-Gracias, Ginny- le dijo en voz baja.

-¡Hermione!- Alphard le recorrió con la mirada y una sonrisita embobada. -Te ves hermosa- _Él no se queda atrás_, pensó Hermione. Vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, zapatos de charol y una camisa polo azul marino bajo su pantalón, un cinto negro relucía en su cintura. Se sonrojó cuando se topó con su mirada gris. -Muy hermosa- le dió un coqueto beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios.

-Gracias, Alph- Harry carraspeó, rompiendo el momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Para tu amigo ya no hay abrazos?- inquirió Harry sentido. Ginny le dió un codazo en las costillas molesta. Hermione sonrió divertida y le abrazó. Llegada la hora, todos partieron en la misma carroza en dirección a Hogsmeade. Alph, que nunca había ido, escuchaba con atención a Hermione hablar sobre las leyendas que corrían por el pueblo encantado.

-¿Ustedes a dónde van?- preguntó Alph a Harry cuando pisaron tierra.

-A Sortilegios Weasley- contestó Harry señalando para la derecha. -¿Ustedes?- Ginny le lanzó una pícara mirada a Hermione.

-Tenemos reserva en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié- dijo Hermione. Harry sonrió.

-Bien, no los hacemos perder más tiempo- agregó Harry insinuante. Hermione rodó los ojos. -Nos vemos por ahí- se despidió de ambos. Ginny hizo lo mismo y tomó de la mano a Harry.

-Y...- comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón de té. -¿Qué mesa reservaste?- Alph tomó de la mano a Hermione con suavidad. Hermione miró el gesto con deleite.

-En la terraza- le dijo mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

-Muy bien- Hermione le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano, al tiempo que se perdía en ese mar grisáceo. Alph le acunó el rostro con las manos y la besó. Hermione estaba segura que podía acostumbrarse a sus besos. Le pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro, despeinándolo. Así estuvieron por unos minutos.

-Hermione...- susurró Alph con los ojos cerrados. Hermione le observaba fascinada. -Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pidió sosteniendo sus dos manos. _¡Oh, no! ¿Estoy soñando? _

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- solicitó la castaña. Alph apareció con magia no verbal, una rosa roja.

-Hermione Granger- le entregó la flor, ante la incrédula Hermione. -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- Hermione se tapó la boca para no soltar un grito.

-Si- asentía con la cabeza. Después de que Alph le pidiera ser su novia, se encaminaron al salón de Madame Pudipié con las manos juntas, como dos enamorados.

-¿Nombre?- una señora de avanzada edad con un moño alto se encontraba a la entrada.

-Alphard Black- respondió con su grave voz. La señora levantó la vista de la lista y les miró por sobre los anteojos.

-Por aquí- les guió a la terraza, donde solo unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas. -En seguida les atienden- se marchó. Alphard le retiró la silla a Hermione y después, tomó asiento enfrente. Sin embargo, algo en particular llamó la atención de Hermione.

-¿Por qué pediste dos mesas?- quiso saber la castaña.

-Unos amigos nos acompañarán- explicó Alph. Hermione decidió no replicar, estaba muy contenta con Alph como para rezongar. Una señorita de unos veintitantos se paró frente a su mesa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Claire- se presentó. Era alta, estilizada. pelirroja con un estilo de corte muy _in_, ojos verdes. -Yo les atenderé- se le acercó muy mona a Alph. -¿Qué desea tomar?- _¿Qué podrá ser... tal vez un té?, _pensó Hermione con ironía. Alph, sin embargo, apenas si le prestó atención a la señorita.

-Primero a mi novia- alegó mirando a Hermione. La pelirroja parecía no haber reparado en Hermione y le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

-Yo quiero un té de siete azhares, por favor- pidió Hermione. Era su favorito. La mesera volvió los ojos al moreno.

-¿Y usted?- pestañeaba en su dirección coqueta. -Puedo ofrecerle un té de manzanilla, el especial de la casa- Alph le miró por primera vez.

-Gracias, muy amable- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica se mostró complacida.

-En seguida lo traigo, señor- se dió media vuelta con andar alegre. Hermione levantó las cejas en su dirección.

-Algunas no tienen vergüenza -pronunció Hermione para sí en voz alta. Alph rió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alph con las manos sobre la mesa, tomando las suyas.

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta, Alph- se zafó de su agarre y puso sus manos en las rodillas.

-No- negó confundido. Hermione se sonrojó. _¿Así que ahora soy una celosa obsesiva con Alph?_

-Esa chica te estuvo coqueteando descaradamente- manifestó exaltada. Alph rió de nuevo.

-Hermione, ni siquiera me dí cuenta- confesó risueño. Hermione quiso sonreir. -Sólo tengo ojos para ti- le pasó una mano por la mejilla y Hermione se rindió. -Te juro que no le presté atención- la castaña miró en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Alph se acercó sobre la mesa y el dió un beso.

-Ejem, ejem...- carraspeó alguien a su lado. _Si es de nuevo la estúpida mesera, le lanzo un Expelliarmus._ Para conmoción de Hermione, no era ella. Era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy y compañía. -Qué tal, Alph- su novio se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Sabía que vendrías, Draco- ambos se abrazaron amistosamente.

-Quiero presentarles a...- Draco miró a la chica de cabello negro. _¡Qué imbécil, ni siquiera se aprendió su nombre para la cita!,_ se burló Hermione. Parecía ser de slytherin, por su gesto de altivez. Era muy bonita, de tez blanca y lindos ojos azules.

-Sabine Gallard- respondió con arrogancia sin mirar a nadie.

-Exacto-Draco asintió. -Sabine, mi primo Alphard Black- Alph estrechó su pequeña y blanquecina mano.

-Mucho gusto, Alphard- le miró atrevida. -No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte- agregó sin soltar su mano.

-El gusto es mío, Sabine- dijo con gallardía. Hermione sólo miraba la escena, sin ser partícipe de ella. _¡Estupendo!_ _Pasaremos la tarde con el gran Draco Malfoy y su noviecita cara-de-porcelana._

-Ah- Draco advirtió su presencia. Hermione echaba fuego con al mirada. -Ella es Granger, Sabine- le señaló. -No creo que la quieras conocer- añadió cínico. La pelinegra le escudriñó con la mirada.

-Creo conocerte...- expresó pensativa. _¿Tiene cerebro?_ -Eres la amiga inseparable de Harry Potter- Sabine estaba encantada de haberlo recordado. _¿Su hámster se habría cansado de tanto pensar?_

-Si, soy yo- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa_._ -Aunque de ti no he escuchado nada- Sabine se indignó con esto último.

-No tendrías porque, yo me muevo en otro nivel- contestó Sabine orgullosa. Alph quiso decir algo, más Hermione tomó la palabra.

-¿Es casualidad el encontrarnos aquí?- cuestionó Hermione. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Nada es casualidad, Granger- le dijo pedante.

-Yo los invité, Hermione- Alph esperaba que su primo y su, ahora novia, se llevaran mejor. -Tomen asiento- Draco y Sabine se sentaron. Para dolor de cabeza de Hermione, Draco se sentó a su lado y la morocha junto a Alph. Ocultó su incomodidad de tener al tarado de Malfoy al lado y miró al frente.

-Hola, Granger- susurró Draco cerca de su oreja. Hermione lo mató con la mirada. _¡Estúpido y engreído Malfoy! ¿A qué ha venido? Cuando salgamos de aquí le lanzo un Desmaius por entrometido... _Sabía que Draco solo se presentaba para fastidiarle. En ese instante, llegó Claire con sus bebidas.

-Aquí tienes- le entregó su té a Alph inclinándose indecorosamente hacia él. Contrario a Hermione que casi se lo aventó a la cara. Se detuvo en Draco. -Buenas tardes- _¿Qué no tiene principios? -_ Soy Claire y les atenderé el día de hoy- repitió. -¿Qué gusta tomar?- se mordió el labio con descaro. _¡Maldita zorra sin escrúpulos!_

-Yo un té de siete azhares- respondió Draco sonriéndole de igual forma. Hermione se sorprendió de que pidiera lo mismo.

-Té Chai- ordenó Sabine. La pelirroja asintió y se marchó ante la pícara mirada de Draco._  
><em>

-Malfoy, ¿podrías comportarte?- Hermione le pegó en las costillas bajo la mesa. Draco sonreía divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- interrogó siguiendo con la mirada a Claire. La pelirroja se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Porque tu noviecita podría verte- Hermione miró a la slytherin. No parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-Vamos, Granger- Draco se acercó al rostro de la castaña, susurrándole. -¿No será que estás celosa?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Alph charlaba con Sabine sobre sabía Merlín que cosas.

-Serás imbécil- maldijo Hermione. -Seguro has perdido la cabeza- ironizó. -¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti?- se burló Hermione. Draco desvió la mirada de la castaña molesto.

-Alph- llamó Draco, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los otros dos. -¿Cómo están mis tíos?- Hermione se tapó la cara con su taza de té. _¿Cómo diablos llegó a esa situación? ¿Ella sentada en una mesa con Malfoy?  
><em>

-Muy bien- expresó Alph. -Piensan venir a Londres en Navidad- Sabine lucía aburrida sentada en su silla.

-Eso alegrará mucho a mi madre- replicó Draco mirando a la mesera acercándose a la mesa. Les entregó sus tazas y le pasó un papelito despistadamente. Hermione casi rie ante la idiotez de la cita de Malfoy.

-Draco- Sabine habló. -Deberías hacer otra de tus fiestas la siguiente semana- comentó mientras se enredaba un mechón de su cabello en el dedo índice. Hermione respondió por el rubio.

-¡Oh no, eso no!- todos la miraron. -¡No tendremos más fiestas!- rechazó Hermione inclinándose sobre la mesa. Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y quién te ha dado el derecho de opinar? También es mi torre, Granger- argumentó Draco atónito.

-La última vez, dejaste todo un desorden, Malfoy- murmuró Hermione, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. -No más fiestas- puntualizó la castaña con la mirada de basilisco. Hasta Alph tuvo miedo de su mirada.

-Yo hago lo que se me pega la gana, Granger- replicó Draco, ignorando el aura peligrosa de Hermione. -No necesito pedirte permiso- añadió con indiferencia.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto alzando la voz. -Es mi torre, Malfoy. ¡Y si digo no, es no!- Hermione se enfurruñó en su silla. Alph miraba la escena con esceptismo. No le agradaba la forma en que se trataban. Sabine seguía examinando las puntas de su cabello, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Te digo algo, Granger?- Hermione le dió la espalda. -¡Apestas!- le gritó colérico. Alph se rió a carcajada suelta. Hermione echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Púdrete!- le golpeó en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Auch, auch, auch!_ Estaba segura que su mano le dolía más que el golpe a Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Granger?- sangre comenzó a derramar por su nariz. -¡Demonios, Granger! Estoy sangrando- tomó la servilleta de su regazo y se la colocó en la hemorragia.

-Ese era el punto, torpe- Hermione se levantó de la mesa sin preocuparse por decir adiós. Estaba irritada. _¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que arruinarlo todo? ¿Por qué no podía irse a molestar a alguien más? Ella no era agresiva... pero Malfoy despertaba ese lado salvaje suyo que le hacía perder el control. ¡Argh! Se sintió tan bien golpearlo de nuevo..._ Recordó la vez que le golpeó en tercero por insultarla. Se sobó la mano derecha con la que le golpeó. _Lo seguiría golpeando hasta que aprendiera a comportarse._ Sonrió. _Pero la próxima vez,_ _usaré mi varita. A la manera muggle dolía mucho.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Por unos días no tuve ninguna inspiración para escribir... digamos simplemente, que tuve una decepción :( y bueno, por más fics que leí para animarme o ver peliculas, nada funcionaba.. hasta que un día me senté aquí frente a la compu todo el dia, decidida a escribir aunque fuera un párrafo y escuché, luego de un rato, una canción clásica de un italiano que es ASOMBROSA! Me transimitió muchas emociones y pum! de la nada, me vino la inspiración, escribi como loca-desquiciada este nuevo capitulo ^^ jajja hasta yo me sorprendi de la rapidez con la que comenzaron a fluir las ideas. En fin, espero les haya agradado :)<br>**

**Ya no he sido tan cruel con Ron... ahora extraña a Hermione, que le regañe por hablar con la boca llena como antes.. u.u Me dió sentimiento cuando lo escribí. Quería decirles algo: Alphard se dice** "Alfard"** o cuando digo Alph es** "Alf"** para las que no sabían como se pronunciaba : ) es que cuando leí este capi antes de subirlo, me pregunté como lo dirían ustedes cuando lo leen :P ****Ah, y tengo un tremendo fetiché con los hombres fajados :B se ven mas formales y me encanta jajja por eso puse así a Alph en su salida a Hogsmeade*-* jijiji Alph es el prototipo de mi hombre perfecto n.n  
><strong>

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

_Serena Princesita Hale:_ **jajja has acertado Serena!**** ;D Gracias x tu review! ^^ saludoss!**

_Pequinessa:_ **Gracias! jaja si te dijera que leí el capitulo unas cuantas veces antes de subirlo, me creerías?** **Corregí esto y aquello, quité palabras, agregué... pero valió la pena porque me gustó el resultado**_ :D_ **De Luna y Theo me gustaría poner algo..** **Zabbinni es la bomba XD jajaj me hace reir mucho cuando escribo de él. Gracias x tu review! Nos leemos pronto!**_ :)_

_china lop32:_ **Gracias!**** mmm no, no le afectará tanto... pero recuerda que estaba algo tomada y eso te hace más sensible; ademas, le ha tocado el tema de Ron xD esos dos si que saben herirse verbalmente! Hermione le ha tocado su preciado ego masculino **_:P_** jajaj saludos! **

_isabella jean bennet:_ **gracias isabella! **_:D_ **intento hacerlo interesante... Gracias, sigue con la lectura! **_:__)_ **Espero tu review! chaoo! **P.D.: tu nombre bennett es por elizabeth bennett de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_? ADORO ese libro! ;D**  
><strong>

_Yuuki Kuchiki:_** digamos que aún no son tan fuertes...** **no te preocupes, ya vendrán! **_;)_**Alph es perfecto *-* Es tierno y dulce, pero tmb es atrevido y sexy ;) ¿Qué más puedes pedir? xD jjaja Gracias por tu review, yuuki! Saludos n.n **

_GabySJ_**: jaja sii xD un Draco gay! sería el fin de FF :P Gracias por tu review, Gaby! :D nos leemos!**

_Hechizada517:_ **AME TU REVIEW! Gracias! De verdad, me encanto! ****No me pareció que te extendiste, estuvo genial! Tu pregunta que de dónde sale el TN/LL... la vdd no sé :P supongo que sus personalidades se complementan... cada escritora nos inventamos nuestro propio Theodore! El mío es el poeta reservado que siente algo en secreto por Luna :3 jajaja Un Alph para llevar... ¿será legal eso? Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Herms! jajja me reí mucho con lo de 'algunas hermanas por más maquillaje que usen son feas' xDD Sigue escribiendo reviews así, hechizada! ;D Nos leemos en el siguiente! ^^  
><strong>

_Dauw Malfoy:_** Gracias Dauw! Sigue con la lectura! ;) saludoss!**

_minerva91:_ **jajaj si, se pudo aprovechar pero era Hermione! Nunca (**según él**) besaría a una sangre sucia! :P Gracias x tu review! ^^ nos estamos leyendo! :D**

_Maryel Tonks:_ **graciias maryel! :) que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior! jajaj todas nos estamos enamorando de este Alph *-* lamentablemente, es de Hermione u.u pff! Sigue comentando! Nos leemos en el próx cap! :D**

_Nalnya:_ **Actualizado. :P jajaj que bn que hayas llegado hasta mi historia! :) sigue con la lectura! saludos! **

_hitomiishida:_ **jaja listo! ^^ gracias por leer! nos leemos! ;)**

**De nuevo, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Saludos desde acá,**

Rose Malfoy-Black.


	7. Halloween

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?**

_Hermione intenta olvidar a Ron y conoce a Alph, que resulta ser primo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué siente Malfoy cuando se entera? ¿Y cuando los ve juntos besándose?_

¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estuve muy atareada en la escuela. No pude actualizar nada en este larguísimo periodo... pero heme aquí!

Debo admitir que no soy buena terminando lo que comienzo, pero me prometí finalizar esta historia a como diera lugar, así que actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

**_Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a J.K. Rowling._**

Nos leemos abajo, ¡buena lectura!

_Rose Malfoy-Black._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 7: Halloween<span>**

El primer partido de la temporada era esa tarde, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Todos iban de un lado al otro del comedor vitoreando a su equipo favorito; Luna, por supuesto, llevaba puesto su cabeza de león que rugía.

-¡Lindo sombrero, Luna!- le dijo Ginny al sentarse a su lado en la alborotada mesa de Gryffindor. La pelirroja llevaba su cabello fuego sujeto en una coleta alta, con su reluciente túnica escarlata y su escoba; echó una mirada al muchacho de cabello revuelto color azabache y brillantes ojos verdes.

-Gracias, Ginny- le sonrió la rubia. -Espero que ganen esta tarde- les deseó. Luna miró hacia Harry un momento y después a la pelirroja. -No te preocupes, Ginny. Él te quiere- dicho esto, se levantó y echó a andar por el Gran Comedor dando brinquitos. Ginny conocía a la pequeña Ravenclaw, sabía cuan sincera podía llegar a ser.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás lista para el partido?- inquirió una sonriente Hermione mientras Ginny se sirvió cereal en su plato.

-Claro que sí- quitó importancia al asunto. -¿Qué hay de Alph?- Alph era el nuevo golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Está con Harry, repasando las jugadas- señaló al grupo alrededor de Harry, del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Hola!- saludó Neville Longbottom a las chicas.

-Hola, Neville- respondieron al unísono.

-Ginny, te deseo mucha suerte- le dijo el despistado chico. -Espero que aplasten a Slytherin- comenzó a servirse tocino, huevo frito y un pan tostado. -Aunque con Harry como capitán, seguro ganamos la Copa- mordió un pedazo de su pan tostado.

-Estoy segura que será asi- respondió Ginny. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se sentaron junto unos lugares más allá, ambos llevaban pintada la cara de rojo y portaban banderas con el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Hola Ginny- le saludó con una enorme sonrisa el moreno. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa? - quiso saber Dean.

-Sabes que no me pongo nerviosa antes de un partido- le contestó Ginny de mala gana. Dean se sonrojó y siguió con Seamus. Ginny terminó su plato y se puso en pie.

-Iré con el equipo- los cuales aún estaban del otro lado de la mesa, muy concentrados en lo que decía el capitán. -Nos veremos en las canchas- se despidió de todos.

Apenas se acercó a la multitud de Gryffindor, Ginny fue recibida con agrado por sus compañeros.

-¡Ginny! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!- Harry se puso en pie y la abrazó sin más. Ginny no pudo evitar envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-Deja el cariño para después, Harry- expresó Ron con ansiedad. -Continúa con el giro que viste hacer al equipo de Bulgaria el mes pasado- apuró el pelirrojo. Harry se separó de Ginny con un notable sonrojo y Ginny tenía esa sonrisa que solo tenía cuando estaba con Harry.

-Toma mi lugar, Ginny- le ofreció Harry a la pequeña Weasley. Ginny asinitió y tomó asiento. -Como decía, ese giro que ví hacer a Frederick Ruitzerlh lo podemos utilizar contra el equipo de Slytherin, que si bien es fuerte, es muy lento- propuso el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no salimos a practicar afuera? Sería más fácil si te vemos hacerla- propuso Sarah Lewis, otra de las cazadoras, una chica muy alta y esbelta, con una larga cabellera dorada y grandes ojos color miel.

-Bien, ¿todos han desayunado, cierto?- asintieron. -Bien, entonces vayamos- el equipo entero atravesó el Gran Comedor entre vitoreos y gritos de apoyo. La mesa de Slytherin los abucheó.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy vió salir al equipo de Gryffindor, liderado por Harry Potter. Blaise abucheó a los Gryffindors seguido de otros Slytherins de quinto año.<p>

-Tenemos que ganarles, Malfoy- Blaise era golpeador de Slytherin, debido a su gran fuerza. Draco asintió, sin escucharlo en realidad; miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Cormac McLaggen hostigaba a cierta castaña. A simple vista, parecía que McLaggen hablaba del mucho ejercicio que había echo en esas vacaciones, pues le mostraba su brazo en diferentes ángulos. _Imbécil. _Granger parecía estar totalmente incómoda con la situación y se sonrojaba cuando McLaggen le hablaba tan cerca de la cara. _Sin saber la razón exacta, Draco sintió unas ganas de ir hasta allá y buscarle pleito a McLaggen..._

_-_¡Draco!- Blaise lo sacudió de los hombros. El rubio pestañeó y se giró a su amigo.

-¿Qué?- inquirió con mala leche.

-Nada, es solo que no parecías escucharme- contestó Blaise con una sonrisa traviesa. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nos vemos en el campo, voy a dar una vuelta- le dijo a modo de despedida, mirando de soslayo a la Gryffindor, que aún estaba en aprietos con _babas-McLaggen. _Salió del Gran Comedor en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-_Nido de serpientes_- pronunció la contraseña al retrato que vigilaba la entrada.

-Adelante, Señor Malfoy- hizo una reverencia el hombre del retrato, al momento que le mostraba un pasaje que dirigía a la sala común. La sala tenía un techo bajo iluminado con lámparas verdes y con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas en la sala, ya que se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, reflejando el agua. Los muebles de la sala común eran grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura.

Draco buscó en el recinto a una chica de cabello rubio y rizado, ojos color azul y una cara y figura hermosa. La encontró leyendo en un sillón, alejada del grupo de primero que hacía mucho ruido. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, levantó la mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? En dos horas es el partido de quidditch- le dijo, no muy contenta de verlo. Clarissa Burke, era una Slyhterin de sangre pura, con un aire de superioridad que intimidaba a cualquiera.

-Necesito despejar mi cabeza- contestó Draco inexpresivo. Clarissa levantó una ceja incrédula.

-¿Ahora?- el rubio asintió. -No me levanté de humor esta mañana, Draco- respondió con una mueca la chica. Draco tomó su mano y la puso en pie. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de la chica y jugueteó con sus labios rojos, pasó las manos por su cintura y la apretó contra él; cuando por fin la besó, sus labios la devoraron con ansiedad. -Está bien- aceptó la Slytherin, separándose unos segundos. -Pero que sea rápido- condicionó la chica. Lo condujo hacia su habitación y cerró con candado una vez que entraron.

Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó con la misma intensidad que había echo afuera, en la sala común. Ella pasó las manos por el torso del rubio, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su capa del equipo de Slytherin.

-Usas mucha ropa- se quejó Clarissa desabotonando su camisa, dejando a la vista su abdomen bien trabajado. -Esto me gusta- dijo pasando las frías manos por su piel blanquecina. Draco enredó las manos entre su cabello y profundizó el beso.

* * *

><p>La cancha de quidditch esta llena de estudiantes de todas las casas, ya que era de conocimiento general que los partidos de Gryffindor- Slytherin eran los mejores. El clima no era muy favorable, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover. Los alumnos corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el viento que arrancaba las banderas y paraguas. El equipo de Gryffindor entró al vestuario y mientras se colocaban sus túnicas escarlatas, Harry se aclaró la garganta y habló:<p>

-Escuchen equipo- todos se giraron a mirarlo. -Este es el primer partido, hemos practicado mucho y sé que lo ganaremos- Jimmy Peakes, golpeador, lanzó un silbido. -Pero si por alguna razón, no lo hicieramos, no se preocupen, ¿de acuerdo? El objetivo es dar lo mejor de nosotros. Confío en ustedes- finalizó con una sonrisa. El equipo rompió en aplausos.

-¡Ahora, vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros!- gritó Ron al equipo. Entre risas, el equipo de Gryffindor salieron uno a uno al campo de quidditch. Del otro lado, el equipo de Slytherin se aproximaba, con sus túnicas verdes. Harry se aproximó al centro del campo, junto a la Señora Hooch.

-¿Dónde está...?- Draco bajó de su escoba en ese momento y se aproximó con aire elegante. -Bien, dense la mano- ordenó la señora Hooch a Draco y Harry; Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras Draco tenía la quijada apretada. -Monten sus escobas- el público estaba espectante de los movimientos de los capitanes. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios, un sonido que resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡El partido está dando inicio!- decía por el megáfono Dennis Creevey, alumno de quinto año de Gryffindor. -¡La bella Ginny Weasley se ha conseguido la quaffle en un santiamén y es perseguida por sus contrincantes de Slytherin! ¡Se la pasa a Sarah Lewis, que se encuentra cerca de los aros! ¡Se acerca a Blutchley, y...!-el público estalló en gritos y aplausos. -¡El equipo de Gryffindor anota 10 puntos!- los de Slytherin se mostraron escépticos con el primer gol del equipo contrario. -¡Vaisey se apodera de la quaffle! ¡Esa bludger ha pasado muy cerca de la pelirroja Weasley! ¡Vaisey se dirige con velocidad al otro lado del campo, Urquhart se coloca frente a Ron Weasley! ¡_A Weasley vamos a coronar_!- canturrea Dennis, seguido del público, que vitorea a Ron. -¡Ron Weasley ha desviado la quaffle de los aros! ¡Eso es, Weasley! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Harry Potter parece haber visto la snitch! -Harry tenía una ventaja sobre Malfoy, que se encontraba en el otro lado del campo, supervisando a su equipo. -¡Draco Malfoy gira con su poderosa Saeta de Fuego detrás de él! ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor, gracias a Ginny Weasley!-los alumnos de Gryffindor bandieron sus banderas, a pesar de la lluvia que les empapaba. -¡Créanme, si Ginny no estuviera saliendo con Harry Potter, seguro la invitaría a salir!- la directora McGonaggall le propinó un golpe en la nuca. -¡Auch!- se quejó Dennis. -¡Draco Malfoy le sigue de cerca a Harry Potter! ¡Oh, no! ¡Urquhart ha burlado a Weasley y anotan 10 puntos!- la casa de Slytherin se puso en pie a ovacionar a su equipo. -¡Pero no se preocupen, el equipo de Gryffindor lleva una ventaja de 10 puntos! ¡Alphard Black golpea con fuerza la bludger y por poco tira de su escoba a Urquhart!- se burla el chico. -¡Ten cuidado, Uquhart!-soltó una risa. -¡Elizabeth Wright toma la quaffle, logra esquivar a los gorilas de Slytherin! ¡Tú puedes, Wright! ¡Sí! ¡Diez puntos más para Gryffindor!- el león de Luna rugió con fuerza. -¡Hey, que divertido sombrero el de Luna Lovegood!- unos cuantos se giraron a la rubia. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué...? ¡Malfoy desciende con una velocidad muy alta! ¡Harry Potter también le sigue, parece que la snitch les está dando pelea! ¡Ron Weasley ha lanzado fuera la quaffle! ¡Blaise Zabbinni golpea la bludger hacia Elizabeth Wright!- todo el mundo lanzó un jadeo.

Harry escuchó el último comentario de Dennis Creevey y se giró hacia Elizabeth, una de las cazadoras del equipo. La bludger le dió en un costado y la chica resbela de su escoba y alcanza a sujetarse de ella, evitando una fuerte caída que seguro la hubiera hecho añicos.

-¡Tiempo!- pidió Harry a la señora Hooch, que hizo sonar el silbato, dando lugar a un medio tiempo. El equipo de Gryffindor se lanzó contra Wright, que había soltado su escoba. Harry se lanzó rápido hacia la chica, mientras que Ginny se lanzó por la escoba que caía en picada.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Me escuchas?-pregunto Harry preocupado. El equipo entero se asomaba detrás de Harry.

-¿Cuántas...- susurró Elizabeth con los ojos cerrados. -veces te he dicho que no me llames Elizabeth, Harry?- todos soltaron una sonrisa de alivio. Elizabeth levantó la cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza el abdomen. -¡Diablos! Esa bludger si está dura- Alphard se hincó junto a Harry, frente a Lizzie.

-Lo mejor sería que te quedaras en la banca, Lizzie- aconsejó Alph, con el rostro enrojecido a causa del ejercicio.

-¡Estoy bien!- le gritó Lizzie alterada. El equipo de Slytherin se mantenía en el aire, expectantes. -¡Sólo... sólo dénme un minuto!- recostó la cabeza en el césped.

-Será mejor que descanses- dijo Harry, viendo el estado de su cazadora.

-¡No! ¡Sólo ha sido el golpe, estoy bien, Harry! ¡Quiero seguir jugando! ¡Llevamos las de ganar!- pidió Lizzie.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy detuvo la escoba ante el silbato de la entrenadora Hooch y se acercó a Blaise como un huracán.<p>

-¿Qué rayos ha pasado, Blaise?- le gritó el rubio furioso. -¡Pueden otorgarles una falta por eso, imbécil!- le amonestó Draco, pasándose una mano por el rubio cabello. La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el alumnado y profesores de Hogwarts. -Genial- murmuró Draco. Un trueno sonó por lo alto y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza. El equipo de Gryffindor se elevó de nuevo por los aires y la entrenadora sonó el silbato.

-¡El equipo de Harry Potter ha vuelto! ¡Elizabeth Wright parece estar bien, se mueve rápido junto a Sarah! ¡Le quitan la quaffle a Vaisey! ¡Se dirigen con una velocidad impresionante a los aros de Slytherin! ¡Miles Bletchley es un zopenco! ¡Gryffindor anota otros 10 puntos! ¡Al capitán de Slytherin no debe hacerle gracia que Gryffindor lleve la delantera, se aproxima amenazante a Bletchley! ¡Mientras tanto, del otro lado del campo, Harry Potter se lanza como un rayo por los cielos! ¡Esperemos que haya visto la snitch dorada y finalicen con una gran victoria para la casa! ¡Warrington anota 10 puntos contra Gryffindor! ¡Alphard Black esquiva una bludger y la lanza del otro lado! ¡Ginny Weasley le quita la quaffle a Urquhart y anota otros 10 puntos a Gryffindor! ¡Harry Potter aparece, Draco Malfoy da un giro inesperado, Harry lo imita, la snitch debe estar cerca! ¡Slytherin va perdiendo por 30 puntos! ¡Weasley ha desviado otra quaffle de los aros! ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter han golpeado sus escobas y están cayendo! ¡Merlín, espero que alguno de los dos haya cogido la snitch!- los dos chicos rodaron por el césped del campo, sus escobas cayeron a unos metros de ellos. -¿Estarán bien? ¡Levántate, Harry!- apoyó Dennis. Se hizo un silencio en todo el campo. -¡Vamos, queremos saber quien ha tomado la snitch!- Draco fue el primero en intentar ponerse en pie, el público de Slytherin comenzó a aplaudir y tomar sus banderas de Slytherin. -¡No pude ser! ¿Malfoy ha tomado la snitch?- Harry movió un brazo. -¿De verdad ganó Slytherin? ¡Esto es un fraude!- el nombre del buscador de Slytherin resonó por todo el lugar. -¡Oh, cállanse, malditas serpientes!- dijo de mala gana Dennis. Harry parecía haber recibido un buen golpe y no podía ponerse en pie, pero su mano izquierda se movía. Draco Malfoy por fin se puso en pie, adolorido y cojeando. -¡Maldito, Malfoy! ¡No puedo creerle, han ganado por un pelo! ¡Hey, un momento! ¿Dónde está la snitch, Malfoy? ¡Enséñanos la snitch!- ordenó Dennis. Slyhterin celebraba la victoria, cuando Harry logró abrir la mano izquierda y de ella salió la snitch dorada.

-¡No!- gritó enojado el equipo de Slytherin.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? ¿Harry Potter ha logrado coger la snitch?- Gryffindor gritó por las gradas, incluida la directora McGonnaggall. La entrenadora Hooch terminó el partido con un largo silbatazo. -¡Sí! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido con 200 puntos!- celebró Dennis.

* * *

><p>Draco entreabrió los ojos con pesadez. La luz blanca de la enfermería le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo.<p>

-Se está levantando...- susurró una voz masculina.

-¡Cállate, debe descansar!- le silenció otra.

-¡Tú cállate, no has parado ninguna quaffle, Bletchley!- le silenció otra voz.

-¿Creen que esté bien?- inquirió una voz femenina.

-¡Claro que se recuperará!- respondió la Sra. Pomfrey. -Al igual que el Señor Potter, estarán en cama por dos días- les informó. Draco quiso abrir los ojos de nuevo. -¡Háganse a un lado!- les ordenó la enfermera. -¿Señor Malfoy? Necesito que tome esto- le ofreció un jarabe con olor horrible. El Slytherin hizo una mueca. -Vamos, Señor Malfoy. Tiene que tomársela- se la acercó a la boca y Draco comprobó que sabía igual que como olía. -Eso es, ahora quiero que descanse- la enfermera se fue al otro lado de la sala, a vigilar a otros enfermos. El quipo de Slytherin aún lo rodeaba. -¡Y ustedes, quiero que lo dejen descansar! ¡Pueden visitarlo mañana!- todos obedecieron, sin decir nada.

Draco se sentía en limbo, estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, más no podía mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo. Después de muchas horas, lo único que escuchaba eran los rápidos pasos de la enfermera Pomfrey, por lo que unas pisadas suaves y ligeras le alertaron de una presencia extraña. Un aroma a vainilla le dió una pista.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo te sientes?- esa voz le resultó familiar. -Yo no entiendo porque a ustedes les gusta arriesgarse con el quidditch, es muy peligroso e inestable- su cerebro identificaría esa voz donde fuera. -Sé que no hemos cruzado palabra por mucho tiempo, y... lo lamento. Lamento haberte golpeado aquella vez, no fue mi intención- hizo una pausa corta. -Está bien, sí fue mi intención golpearte. Si hubiera sido por mí, te hubiera golpeado dos veces- Draco rió interiormente. Granger nunca se andaba con rodeos. -Eso no era el meollo del asunto...- el rubio la imaginó mordiendo su labio inferior. -Lo que quiero decirte es que deseo que te recuperes- Draco sintió su cálida mano posarse sobre su mano izquierda; luego de pocos segundos, soltó su mano y se marchó sin decir más.

* * *

><p>Una semana había transcurrido desde el partido de quidditch, y los alumnos de Hogwarts aún cotilleaban sobre este. Draco y Harry siendo el tema principal.<p>

-Harry, ¿cómo estás?- cuestionó Hermione cuando le vió llegar al Gran Comedor. Alphard se encontraba a su lado.

-Bien, Hermione, gracias- le mostró una sonrisa a la castaña. -He tenido peores- ambos soltaron una risa.

-Tienes razón- concordó Hermione. -¿Y Ron?- preguntó por el pelirrojo. Harry se levantó de hombros.

-Debe estar por ahí. Aún no termina el ensayo de DCAO- quitó importancia al asunto. -¡Ginny!- saludó a la Weasley que apareció frente a ellos. -No te ví entre clases. Creí que nos veríamos después de tu clase de Pociones- se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-Estuve ocupada con las clases- saludó con un gesto a Hermione y Alphard. -Lo siento, Harry- se disculpó y andó hacia el otro lado de la mesa, con sus amigas de sexto.

-No... no hay problema. Sabes que eso no me molesta- se puso de todo los colores. Hermione se tapó la boca para no reír fuerte. Ginny dió media vuelta y sonrió a Harry.

-Lo sé, Harry. Gracias- le dió un beso en la mejilla. -Nos veremos luego- acordó la pelirroja antes de continuar su camino. Harry no pudo más que mirarla.

-¿Harry?- le llamó Hermione. El chico de gafas suspiró y tomó asiento. -Harry, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?- curioseó Hermione.

-No lo sé- se sirvió cereal en su plato. -Yo pensé que volvimos en un inicio...- vació un poco de leche sobre el cereal. -Y ahora no sé en donde estamos...-dió una cucharada a su cereal. -No sé como comportarme con ella sin ser su novio... Me mata la idea de saber que pueda estar con alguien más- explicó tenso. Hermione se aguantó las ganas de decirle que Ginny estaba igual.

-Harry, tal vez sólo debas hablar con ella- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo obligarla a nada- contestó el ojiverde.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Puedes vencer al Señor Tenebroso, pero no puedes conseguir una chica?- hizo bulla Alph. Todos lanzaron una sonrisa.

-Como sabrás, Alph- lanzó una mirada hacia Hermione. -Las mujeres son cómo leer cartas, tan impredecibles que nunca sabes cómo reaccionarán- determinó Harry.

-Eso no es verdad- negó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Alph le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-A veces sí, Herms- dijo Alph antes de darle un beso en la coronilla. -Mi dulce bombón- dió un beso lento en los labios de su novia.

-Ejem...- carraspeó, interrumpiendo a la pareja. Hermione lo miró sonrojada hasta las orejas. -Tengo clase de Transformaciones, ¿vienes conmigo, Alphard?- el chico asintió.

-Claro, Harry- propinó un beso a Hermione. -Te quiero, princesa- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. -¿Te puedo visitar a tu torre de Premios Anuales? Me gustaría saber de Draco, no lo he visto en días- cuestionó.

-Está bien, te veré en la noche- le pasó una mano por el cabello. -¡Adiós!- agitó la mano en dirección a su mejor amigo y su novio. Harry y Alph echaron las mochilas a sus hombros y salieron del Gran Comedor ante algunas miradas femeninas.

* * *

><p>Luna se dirigió a la lechuzería dando brinquitos. La lechucería es un cuarto de piedra circular, algo frío y húmedo, ya que ninguna de las ventanas tienen cristal, porque las lechuzas entran y salen constantemente. El suelo está cubierto de paja, para que las lechuzas puedan hacer sus necesidades.<p>

-_And I say to myself, what a wonderful world..._- canturreaba la rubia. Abrió la puerta de la lechuzería y entró admirando la cantidad de lechuzas que allí había. -¿Cómo estás, _Ullises_?- saludó Luna a una lechuza color marrón, un poco desaliñada y desplumada. -¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño?- acarició a la lechuza con ternura. -¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?- ofreció a Ullises. La lechuza ululó y dió un mordisco. -Eso es- dirigió la mirada en derredor, topándose con la presencia de una persona.

-Hola- un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro y misteriosos ojos verdes le saludó. Luna pestañeó. -¿Qué tal, Lovegood?- inquirió Theodore Nott cuando la Ravenclaw no respondió nada.

-Hola, Theodore- respondió por fin. No pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

-Parece...- Theo se aproximó a una de las ventanas, por donde el gélido vientro entraba. Luna le siguió con la mirada. -Que no soy de tu agrado, ¿cierto?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Le miró de soslayo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú?- se acercó al castaño con más confianza. -No- negó, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa. -Es sólo que me sorprendió encontrarte aquí- confesó. Theo asintió poco convencido, mirando el Lago del Calamar Gigante. Luna le miró de perfil, preguntándosela razón de esa aura de melancolía que parecía no abandonarlo nunca.

-¿Y qué hacías antes de que te interrumpiera? ¿Una carta a la familia?- quiso saber la rubia. Theo la miró de soslayo.

-No- objetó cortante.

-¿A tus amigos?- insistió Luna. Theo hizo un amago de sonrisa que a Luna le pareció más una mueca.

-Sólo me gusta estar aquí- contestó con esa mirada perdida por el bosque prohibido.

-Yo siempre quise una lechuza- contó Luna con aire pensativo.

-¿Y por qué no te compraron una?- argumentó Theo. Luna se giró y señaló el lugar.

-Porque aquí hay demasiadas que no tienen dueño-explicó Luna.

-¿Tú las cuidas?- le interrogó. Luna sonrió y dió una vuelta por la sala circular.

-No podría decirse que las cuido, porque vengo sólo cuando puedo- acarició el lomo de una lechuza con plumas negras.

-No pienso que nadie más haga lo que tu haces por ellas, Lovegood- Theo dió media vuelta y observó a Luna: portaba un pantalón de color fiucha con un suéter ligero celeste, combinado con unos pies descalzos. -¿Por qué no usas zapatos?- inquirió Theo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, si!- señaló sus pies. -A Grisell Vangh le resulta divertido esconder mis pertenencias- platicó sin darle importancia. -Pienso que tal vez le gustan mis zapatos y los pide prestados- agregó con ese tono de voz tan característico de ella.

-¿Vaugh?- Theo la conocía: era una Ravenclaw que parecía más una Slytherin. Solía perseguir al grupo de Pansy Parkinson. -¿Y no la has reportado?- Luna se extrañó con la pregunta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-inquirió la rubia. -Personas como ella disfrutan hacer eso, no pienso quitarle la diversión- dicho esto, Luna sonrió con tristeza y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger regresó de la biblioteca con cinco libros en la mano, además de una mochila roja tan pesada que cargaba en la espalda. Lo único que quería era descansar en su sillón favorito de la sala de Premios Anuales y no ser molestada. Apenas daba vuelta por el pasillo que daba a su sala común, cuando su mochila cedió ante la gran cantidad de libros que cargaba. Todo quedó tirado en el suelo.<p>

-¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué...?- murmuró con frustación. Se agachó, cuidando no tirar los libros que traia en brazos. -Debí escuchar a la profesora McGonnaggall...- decía entre dientes. -¡Ah, no! Tú quisiste llevar la mochila sin ningún encantamientos...- junto los papeles que habían volado y los metió uno a uno en la mochila.

-¿Granger?-la voz arrogante del Slytherin le puso los pelos de punta. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- se acercó a la castaña con las manos en los bolsillos y, cuando vió la situación, no pudo evitar reir.

-Si vas a decir alguna de tus idioteces, será mejor que te largues, Malfoy- advitió Hermione. Draco se puso en cuclillas. -Vete, Malfoy. No estoy de humor- sus ojos expresaban sus palabras. Draco le ignoró y en un movimiento recogió sus libros. -Malfoy- el rubio se levantó y Hermione le imitó. -¡Malfoy, dame esos libros!-le ordenó la Gryffindor exasperada. Draco se giró inexpresivo.

-¿Qué no puedes dejar que alguien te ayude, Granger? ¿Tienes que ser tan insufrible siempre?-Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró fijo. -De acuerdo- acordó y se colocó frente al retrato. -_Manzana envenenada- _el retrato le dejó pasar.

-¿Cómo está, Señor Wallace?- cabeceó en su dirección la castaña. El señor Wallace era menudo y bajito, poco cabello canoso cubría su calva; usaba un atuendo del siglo XVIII.

-¿Qué tal, señorita?- se inclinó frente a la chica. -Que tenga una agradable noche, señorita-le dijo el retrato. Hermione corrió a la sala cuando escuchó un golpe en seco.

-Denada, Granger- Draco dejó sus libros en la mesa que había frente al sillón rojo que tanto le gustaba a Hermione. Hermione tuvo la sensación de ser un completo ogro con el rubio.

-Gracias, Malfoy- agradeció la chica con voz inaudible. Draco le miró sobre el hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué has dicho, Granger?- se cruzó de brazos. Hermione suspiró. Dejo caer su mochila al sillón y le hizo frente.

-Gracias- pronunció fuerte y claro. Draco sonrió de lado.

-Por nada, Granger- le respondió Malfoy con satisfacción. Hermione asintió y tomó asiento en el sillón. -Por cierto, Granger- Hermione le escuchó. -La directora McGonnaggall me ha atrapado esta tarde y me ha preguntado si ya hemos comenzado los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween, dado que falta una semana para ello- Hermione cerró los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó con temor.

-Le mentí, dije que ya teníamos separada la banda y que tú tenías una idea sobre la decoración-le apuntó.

-¡Que tonta!- sumergió la cabeza en su mochila y tomó un pergamino.

-Que irresponsabilidad la tuya, Granger- bromeó Draco, acercándose al sillón de la castaña.

-Seguramente tendremos que contratar una banda que acepte con tan poca anticipación- Draco asintió, mientras se recargaba en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza. -Un banquete- escribía Hermione en el pergamino. -La temática de la fiesta...- fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Podríamos dar máscaras en la entrada- Hermione frunció los labios, no muy convencida. -Ya sabes, las mujeres irán con vestidos sexys, no pienso que les agrade disfrazarse de un horrible troll- aclaró Draco.

-Está bien- aceptó la castaña. Draco abrió el ojo izquierdo. _¿Le había dado la razón así como así? -_¿Tienes alguna otra idea?- en el rostro del rubio apareció una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera... _cualquiera que no fuera Hermione_.

-Ya que lo preguntas...- se enderezo en el sillón. -Estuve pensando en que no fueran por parejas al baile, eso es muy aburrido- determinó Draco. -¿Por qué no los emparejemos nosotros conforme van entrando al Gran Comedor? Que les asignemos a dos personas el mismo numero y entre ellos se encuentren a media noche- decía un entusiasmado Draco.

-¿Te refieres a una "cita a ciegas"?- inquirió Hermione, le agradaba la idea.

-Algo parecido- coincidió el ojigris. -Y podríamos poner algunos muérdagos por ahí, para hacerlo más interesante- Hermione sonrió, contagiándose con el entusiasmo que parecia mostrar el Slytherin.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione mientras escribía en el pergamino.

-¿Y qué me dices de la banda? ¿Algo parecido a _Kings of Leon?- _cuestionó Draco, jugando con una snitch que sacó del bolsillo.

-¿Te gusta Kings of Leon?- pregunto una emocionada Hermione. -¡Merlín, yo adoro esa banda!- declaró la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es agradable al oído- concordó el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces, queda decidido- Hermione escribió otro tanto en el pergamino. Draco miró el fuego frente a ellos, dándole vueltas a algo que tenía en mente y necesitaba decirlo.

_-_¿Granger?- su voz salió baja y ronca. -Cuando estuve en la enfermería, recibí una visita- Hermione bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. -Estaba tan cansado que no pude abrir los ojos para ver quien era...- necesitaba sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza. _Conoces la respuesta. ¡Si, pero quiero oírlo de ella!_

_-_Así que me escuchaste... creí que estabas dormido- mumuró Hermione, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. -Fui yo, Malfoy-afirmó la castaña. Draco no se mostro sorprendido con la declaración. -Fui a visitarte a la enfermería- hizo una pausa corta. -En realidad no fui por ti, estaba cuidando a Harry mientras Ginny llegaba porque no fue a dormir esa noche y la mandé a descansar un poco- le contó. -Leía _Romeo y Julieta_, cuando tu dijiste...- se detuvo antes de decir nada y Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dije?- exigió saber Draco. Hermione se encontró perdida entre ese mar profundo que era su mirar.

-Dijiste...- pestañeó, intentando librarse del hipnotismo de sus ojos plateados. -Murmuraste una cosa sin sentido- Malfoy asintió, apresurándole. -Dijiste: "vainilla... como me gusta"- Draco tragó saliva, desviando la vista.

-¿Y por qué esas simples palabras, fruto de mi inconsciencia, hicieron que te acercaras a mi?- inquirió Draco preocupado de haber comentado algo más. Hermione le observó con cautela.

-No lo sé- mintió Hermione. -En las dos horas que estuve junto a Harry, noté que nadie te había visitado- Draco levantó el mentón orgulloso.

-No necesito que nadie me visite- comentó el rubio altivo.

-Y...- continuó sin interrumpción Hermione. -Digamos que sentí lástima por ti- confesó mirandolo de soslayo. Draco abrió la boca ligeramente y le miro como si hubiera dicho la peor de las palabras. Hermione se pregunto si estaba enojado. -¿Te molesto que...?- se puso de pie y cogió apresurada sus pergaminos y libros de la mesa. -¡Lo siento, de verdad!- su voz se volvió chillona. -¡No crei que te molestaria...! ¡Yo, no debi...!- cuando tuvo todo en brazos, se dirigió a su habitación cabizbaja. Casi salta del susto cuando una fría y fuerte mano le detiene del hombro.

-Granger- Draco arrastró cada sílaba de su apellido, poniéndole los pelos de punta. -¿Así eres de squib siempre?- bromeó y Hermione torció el gesto. -¡Oh, vamos, Granger! Estabamos teniendo una conversación muy civilizada- a expresión del rostro de Draco le tranquilizó; aún así, intento irse, pero Draco le detuvo de nuevo. -Escucha, Granger. Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a que tengan lástima de mi. En realidad, nadie se ha compadecido de mi en... Nunca- aclaró con una ligera sonrisa, que borró ante la seriedad de la castaña. -Debo agregar que he sido un completo idiota estos últimos días- Hermione levantó la ceja. -¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¡Basta, Granger!- le regaño el rubio. -El punto es que no he sido la mejor persona contigo y mi orgullo no me permitio disculparme contigo aquella vez que arruine la cita de Hogsmeade y...- Hermione desvió la vista, sin saber a donde quería llegar el rubio. Draco suspiró. -Aqui va, cuidado Granger. Esto podría matarte- Hermione fruncio el entrecejo. -Discúlpame, Granger- lo que sus ojos expresaban era un total arrepentimiento que Hermione asintió convencida.

-Tienes razón, puedo morir ahora que te has diculpado- dijo con sarcasmo la Gryffindor. -¿Y?- cuestiono la chica. -¿Ahora qué?- pregunto.

-Supongo que ahora somos amigos- Draco extendió la mano blanquecina y Hermione dudo antes de apretarla.

-Amigos-le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Para esceptismo de la castaña, Draco tomó los libros de Hermione y los dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

-Ahora a trabajar, Granger- señaló su sillón rojo. -Tienes mucha tarea que adelantar- con un movimiento, apareció un termo de café caliente y una linda taza de _Winnie Pooh_. Hermione se sonrojó toda. -Yo- tomó el grueso libro sobre su mesa de _Magia Avanzada III_. -Iré a dormir- torpemente, le dió un apretón en el brazo derecho cuando pasó a su lado. -Buenas noches, Granger- la susodicha apenas pudo murmurar un "adiós".

* * *

><p>La fiesta de Halloween llegó más pronto de lo que todos esperaban. Como era costumbre, la directora McGonaggall les dió el día a los alumnos para visitar Hogsmeade para todos aquellos que quisieran hacer compras de último día. Sobretodo las chicas sin vestido, sin accesorios o zapatos. Hermione era una de ellas.<p>

-¡Hermione, debemos ir a comprar los vestidos!- la pelirroja le persiguió hasta la biblioteca, donde la Gryffindor se refugiaba de todo el alboroto que se armaba en el colegio.

-¡Vale, Ginny!- devolvió el libro al estante. Su amiga llevaba más de quince minutos molestándola con aquello y sabía que no se daría por vencida. Se encaminaron a la salida de la biblioteca ante la fulminante mirada de la Srita. Prince. Una vez en el pasillo, el ruido se hizo presente; un grupo de chicas de Slytherin les empujaron al correr por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Hey, con cuidado!- les amonestó la agresiva pelirroja. Todo mundo estaba vuelto de cabeza. -Vamos, nos ganaran los mejores vestidos- Ginny le jaló para apresurarse. El resto del camino hasta el pueblo mágico, Ginny la paso hablando del color que le quedaría mejor, el peinado que le haría y los zapatos que había que comprar.

-Mátenme- murmuró Hermione cuando entraron a la primera tienda.

-¡Ginny!- Luna se asomó entre la multitud de chicas en la tienda. -¡Miren lo que encontre!- les mostró un vestido rosa chicle con forma asimétrica, similar a una estrella.

-Eh... muy bonito, Luna- dijo Ginny no muy convencida. - Pero te aseguro que te encontraré otro que te quedará a la perfección- tomo el vestido de su amiga y lo colgó en otro lugar.

-Esta bien- acordó Luna sin enojarse por la clara indirecta de su mal gusto en vestidos.

-Bien, todas busquen sus opciones y nos vemos en cinco minutos cerca de los vestidores- les ordenó Ginny, echando una ojeada al lugar. Hermione se dio prisa por buscar un vestido que le gustara; que fuera bonito, pero no soso. Encontró uno pasable: color fiucha, muy sencillo, poco escote y le llegaba a los talones. Muy recatado. Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, Luna no traia nada en las manos.

-¿Y Ginny?- la respuesta fue contestada como por arte de magia.

-¡Tú suéltalo, yo lo ví primero! ¡Maldita bruja!- escucharon discutir a Ginny desde el otro lado de la tienda. -¡Chicas!- se aproximó a Luna y Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡Conseguí los mejores vestidos para cada una!- Luna tomo el suyo con gusto. -No lo agradezcan- bromeó Ginny. -¡Pruébenselo, anden!- Hermione miraba embobada su vestido, sin duda opacaba al suyo.

-¡Gracias, Ginny!- le dio un abrazo.

-Por nada, Herms- ambas entraron a los vestidores emocionadas. -¿Te digo qué? Seguro Alph no te quitará la mirada de encima- le dió un codazo. -Ni Ron, que seguro te comerá con la mirada cuando te vea- Hermione se sonrojó.

-¡Cállate, Ginny!- entró al primer vestidor, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de Ginny.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, los hombres de Gryffindor descansaban en la sala común. Ron había sacado el ajedrez mágico de su abuelo y ganaba limpiamente a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. En ese momento, jugaba contra Harold, un alumno quinto año.<p>

-¿Escucharon que no hay que llevar cita a este baile?- preguntó Neville a sus compañeros, atento a los movimientos en el tablero.

-Alfil, D4- dijo Ron con voz fuerte.

-Yo invité a Ginny de todas formas- mencionó Harry, ajeno al ajedrez; mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado.

-¿Ustedes están saliendo de nuevo?- Ron dejo por un momento el ajedrez y miro fijo a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Si- afirmó Harry con seguridad. Ron asintió una vez y volvió al juego. Soltó un suspiro, Harry se esperaba una escena de su hermano mayor.

-Torre, C4- habló con temor Harold. Neville soltó un "oh, no".

-Caballo, E5. Jaque- le dijo Ron a Harold con una gran sonrisa. El chico se levantó, sabiéndose vencido.

-¿Y lo de ustedes va en serio?- inquirió Dean a Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Supongo que si. Nunca había sentido con otra lo que siento por ella- les contó con aire pensativo.

-¿Y a quién hubieran invitado si el chico invitara en este baile?- quiso saber Neville con nerviosismo.

-Ginny- contesto sin dudar Harry.

-Hannah Abbott- respondió Seamus. Todos le miraron. -¿Qué? Es muy agradable- todos soltaron una risa.

-Quizá... ¿Luna?- se aventuró Dean. De nuevo, los chicos se giraron a verlo. -Admítanlo, tiene mucha personalidad. Eso me gusta- reconoció Dean.

-Yo a Susan Bones- confesó Neville. - La estoy conociendo y es la chica más simpática que haya conocido- les contó Neville con timidez.

-¿Y tú, Ron?- Ron tomó la Reina y la giró entre sus dedos.

-Tal vez... si no fuera tan testaruda, gruñona y sabelotodo- Harry giró los ojos. -Solo tal vez... invitaría a Hermione- todos, excepto Harry, se sorprendieron con aquello.

-¿Tú y Hermione? ¡Pero si discuten la mitad del tiempo!- refutó Seamus.

-Además tiene novio, Alph- señaló Dean. Ron se coloró de las orejas.

-Ya lo sé- murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo. En ese momento, Alph entró por el retrato con Lizzie Wright, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor; una muchacha muy guapa, con cabello corto y liso color negro, usaba flequillo de lado, unos ojos azules brillantes adornaban su rostro afilado; era un poco más alta que el promedio.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Cómo están?- les saludó Lizzie a todos con un beso en la mejilla, provocando sonrojos. -¡Oh, por favor!- se rió. -Le platicaba a Alph sobre la barrida que tuve ayer- comenzó a contarles la historia mientras la sala común se iba llenando de las chicas que llegaban con sus nuevas compras y subían a arreglarse.

-¿Lizzie, tú no te alistarás?- quiso saber Neville. -Todas las niñas están subiendo a ponerse listas para el baile- Lizzie sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

-Faltan 4 horas, Neville- y era cierto.

-A ella le gusta irse despeinada a las fiestas- Alph le pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndolo todo.

-Exacto- golpeó el brazo del chico enojada. -Además, la que es bella, es bella- agregó Lizzie acomodándose el cabello.

-Cierto- Seamus se mostró de acuerdo. -¿Lizzie?- la chica de ojos azul eléctrico le miro. -Si buscas alguna compañía...- todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, conociendo la táctica. -Para bailar esta noche... me gustaría ofrecerme como voluntario-le informó Seamus.

-Gracias, Seamus- le sonrió amablemente Lizzie.

-¿Qué hay de Hannah, Seamus?- inquirió Ron divertido. Seamus le mandó callar con la mirada.

-Cállate o te arranco la cabeza- le murmuró Seamus. El grupo se echó a reír con la metida de pata del chico.

* * *

><p>-¡Quédate quieta, Hermione!- Ginny intentaba maquillar a la Gryffindor en su habitación, pero era inútil, la chica no dejaba de moverse. -¡Ya casi acabo!- le dió unos últimos toques a su ojo izquierdo.<p>

-¡Yo te dije que no quiero verme tan exagerada, con algo natural está bien!- Hermione buscaba ponerse de pie, más la pelirroja le aplicó un hechizo.

-¡Espera...!- aplicó un poco de gloss a sus labios. -¡Listo, ya, vete!- quitó el conjuro que pegaba con chicle el trasero de su amiga a la silla. Hermione corrió al espejo de cuerpo completo para verse. Y lo que vió le gustó: su cabello estaba recogido con algunos cabellos sueltos y unas pequeñas trenzas a los lados y su maquillaje era muy ligero, tal como pidió, con los labios rojos y gloss sobre ellos. -Ahora falta el vestido, póntelo- le entregó Ginny el vestido y le empujo al baño. Cuando Hermione salió del baño, todas las chicas le miraron con los ojos como platos, se veía divina.

-Wow, Hermione. Te ves hermosa- admitió Parvati, quien peinaba a Marie.

-Te dije que te verías fenomenal- Ginny le miraba orgullosa. La gryffindor se miró en el espejo de nuevo: llevaba un vestido largo de satén color rojo escarlata, con cuello halter con escote profundo. El talle es ceñido al cuerpo y la falda termina en un amplio volante.

-No creo que sea yo...- murmuró al espejo. Luna, que había entrado a la torre con ellas, le respondió:

-Pero si tú eres muy bonita, Hermione- le elogió. Ginny le aplicaba polvo a la rubia.

-Gracias, Luna- no podía dejar de mirarse. _Ahora soy vanidosa, _se mofó Hermione.

-¡Faltan dos horas!- gritó Parvati, mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche. Todas soltaron un grito de nerviosismo.

-¡Y a mi me falta bañarme!- comentó Ginny delineando los ojos a Luna.

-Hazme algo sencillo en el cabello, Ginny. No te entretengas mucho conmigo- Ginny le hizo una coleta de lado derecho con sus rizos cayendo sobre su hombro y le colocó dos flores sobre la oreja. -Genial- a Luna le gustó el detalle de las flores. La pelirroja tomó su ropa con rapidez y se metió a la regadera.

-¡Qué cambio, Luna!- le dió un cumplido Sarah Lewis, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch. Ella ya estaba lista, con un vestido de noche en satén, combinado con dos colores: el ivory para el busto, el cual esta adornado de un hermoso lazo en moño; y el talle y falda de color azul marino, que se entallaba al cuerpo de la rubia con ligero vuelo.

-Gracias, Sarah. Tú te ves muy bien, me gusta tu vestido- devolvió el cumplido la rubia, tomando su vestido cubierto con una bolsa y se cambio. El vestido de Luna era muy lindo, en color rosado con escote estraples y talle ceñido. Lleva una cinta con lazo negra en la cintura. La falda es larga hasta los tobillos y tiene un vuelo ligeramente aglobado.

-Espero que sirva de algo esta noche- les guiñó un ojo Sarah a sus compañeras.

-Yo voy a salir con Nathan- agregó Marie, quien estaba casi lista con su cabello castaño claro suelto con algo de crepé en lo alto. Su vestido dorado tenía un escote pronunciado con tiras bordadas alredor en pedrería y una falda ceñida a las caderas.

-¿Nathan Wallace, de Ravenclaw?- inquirió con esceptismo Sarah.

-El mismo- afirmó la chica mientras se ponía rubor en las mejillas.

-Salí con él hace dos años y es un excelente besador- le contó en secreto la rubia. -Amárralo si puedes- aconsejó Sarah. Todas soltaron una risita.

-Hermione, ¿es cierto que nos asignaran una cita en la fiesta?- preguntó Parvati.

-Si- respondió. Escucharon la secadora encendarse en el baño. -Y también habrá una sorpresa en la noche- les adelantó. -Será muy entretenida, lo prometo- les aseguró. Ginny salió como un remolino del baño con su bata blanca y el cabello revuelto y esponjado por la secadora.

Luego de algunos minutos más de tensión por la hora, todas estaban listas.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?- Harry y Alph esperaban bajo las escaleras del dormitorio de mujeres. Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se habían adelantado ya.<p>

-No hay que cuestionar la naturaleza femenina, Harry- contestó Alph. Ambos chicos vestían sus mejores túnicas que compraron en Hogsmeade.

-Tienes razón. Cuando las ves tan guapas, te das cuenta que valió la pena esperar tanto- concordó el moreno. Las risas provenientes de arriba, le hizo levantar la mirada con la boca abierta. Ginny vestía un sexy vestido de noche, largo, negro y sin mangas; sostén con encajes y espalda descubierta con una cola larga. Su cabello lo había puesto en un recogido de lado con un fleco de lado y un broche plateado en forma de mariposa.

-Ginny- se puso de pie como un resorte y carraspeó. -¡Vaya!- tomó su mano con delicadeza. -¡Te ves muy bien!- se sonrojo mientras la pelirroja le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sólo bien?- pregunto decepcionada. Harry levantó su barbilla con su mano.

-Te ves hermosa- corrigió Harry. Le dió un beso en los labios.

Cuando Hermione bajó con Luna, después que las chicas, Alph se puso de pie y se acercó con una sonrisa galante a la escalera.

-¿Qué tal, chicas?- las saludo. -Luces preciosa, Hermione- la tomó de la cintura y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios. -¡Luna, tu tambíen luces fenomenal!- Luna se miró los pies.

-Gracias, Alph. No estoy acostumbrada a lucir así- dijo Luna cohibida.

-Ahora, mis dos princesas- ofreció un brazo para cada una. -Vamos a la fiesta a divertirnos un rato- Hermione se amarró a su brazo feliz, no sabía la razón, pero tenía la sensación de que algo grandioso le pasaría esa noche. Y eso le estremecía.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, escucharon un gran alboroto de los estudiantes que hacían una fila para entrar al recinto.<p>

-¡Una fila todos, por favor!- escucharon la voz amplificada de Draco Malfoy. -¡Una fila, Weasley! ¡Lárgate a la cola!- le ordenó Draco.

-Debo ir a ayudarle a Malfoy- se disculpó Hermione con Alph. -Nos veremos adentro- le dió un beso a su novio.

-Si, claro. Tu ve- se despidió Alph. Luna y él hicieron fila detrás de una pareja de Hufflepuff.

-Número 45, Daniels- le entregó un papel al chico de Ravenclaw. Hermione se acercó a paso rápido al frente de la fila. -¡Hey, no se empujen! ¡No se metan a la fila! ¿Quién se está colando?- una figura femenina apareció ante él. Una persona que el conocía muy bien, pero que lucía totalmente diferente a lo normal. Era Hermione Granger con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo color rojo con un escote considerado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Tragó duro, intentando pensar con claridad.

-Soy yo, Malfoy- Hermione se acercó al taburete sobre el que se encontraba el Slytherin. -¿A qué ayudo?- Draco no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. -Déjame ver esto- leyó el largo pergamino que Draco sostenía entre manos. -¡Número 46!- le asignó a Helga Kingsley. -Difruta la fiesta, Helga- le entregó el papelito.

-Granger- Draco habló por fin, evitando no mirar demasiado la figura de Hermione. -Ahora que has llegado, podemos separar en hombres y mujeres para asignarlos más facilmente- sugirió Draco. Hermione asintió y dió la orden al gentio de estudiantes que se empujaban contra la puerta.

-Número 47- le otorgó a Michelle Priegg. Cerca de media hora después, podría decirse que tres cuartas partes de los estudiantes estaban dentro.

-No creí que terminaríamos, Granger- comentó Draco mirándole de reojo. -134, renacuajo- le asignó a un estudiante de cuarto año.

-Aún faltan cerca de diez personas, Malfoy- Hermione hojeó la inmensa lista de parejas. -Debo decir que tu idea de la cita en la fiesta es estupenda- agregó Hermione. _Sus ojos están arriba, Malfoy. Arriba, _pensaba Draco levantando la mirada de su escote.

-¿Ya te dije que luces bellísima esta noche, Granger?- Draco se acercó a la castaña y Hermione se abochornó.

-No- negó Hermione. El perfume varonil de menta de Draco entró en las fosas nasales de Hermione, dejándola aturdida unos segundos. -Gracias- le agradeció la Gryffindor, mirandolo discretamente: se veía como un modelo recién sacado de una revista con su túnica negra y una camisa del mismo color con cuello alto. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y sus profundos ojos grises resaltaban en su rostro masculino.

-¿Con qué coqueteando?- el león y la serpiente se alejaron de un salto. Blaise Zabbinni soltó una sonora carcajada. -Tranquilos- Draco cerró con fuerza la quijada.

-135- le dió el papel con el número. -Y te asignaré a la más fea del salón, imbécil- le advirtió. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Estaré tan ebrio para esa hora, que no importará si es fea- les guiñó un ojo. -Granger, te ves súper sexy- Blaise le comió con los ojos cuando le vió bien.

-Ya lárgate, Blaise- articuló Draco de mala gana.

-Sepárame un baile, Granger- le pidió Blaise con una sonrisa atrevida.

-En tus sueños, tarado- respondió Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hermione posó sus manos en las caderas, con la mirada fija en Malfoy.

-Eso fue...- no encontró la palabra adecuada. Draco le atisbó por el rabillo mientras entregaba un número a un grupo de muchachos de Hufflepuff.

-Fue simple caballerosidad- terminó la frase Draco. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. -Si le prometías un baile a Blaise, no te dejaría en paz toda la noche, te lo aseguro- añadió.

-¿Así que me salvaste?- levantó las cejas con juerga.

-Estás en deuda- le siguió la corriente el rubio. -Por cierto, parece que hemos terminado- le entregó el último número a un chico de quinto.

-Si- examnó la lista. -Vamos adentro, seguro todos deben estar divirtiéndose- expresó con ansias.

-Solo falta una pareja, Granger- manifestó Draco con placer contenido. Hermione no entendía. -Nosotros- Hermione se dió un golpe en la frente, para sorpresa de Draco.

-Maldita sea- maldijo Hermione. Su voz tenía un tono de pesadumbre que no le gustó a Draco.

-Lo haces ver como si te hubiera tocado con el chico más horrible de la escuela- opinó con cierto pesar.

-No, no- se corrigió. -Es sólo que le dije a Alph que arreglaría para quedar con él, pero lo arruiné...- le contó Hermione. Draco se sintió como el mayor de los tontos._ El quedar con Granger no había sido ninguna coincidencia._

_-_Oh- fue lo único que logró decir. _Quiere pasar la noche entera con Alphard, no seas ingenuo. _-Podemos correguir la lista- propuso el rubio, desenrollando el pergamino. _Mierda, Draco. Has quedado como el más estúpido del planeta. _

-Claro que no, eso sería ir en contra de las reglas- aseveró Hermione acercándose al hombro del rubio. Draco buscó el nombre Black en la lista.

-Puedo cambiar las parejas- Draco se hacía de oídos sordos, llegando al nombre de su primo y su cita asignada.

-Malfoy- Hermione tomó su mano derecha, deteniendo la búsqueda del Slytherin. -No hay problema, yo le digo a Alph, no creo que le moleste. Nos veremos adentro- le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de adentrarse en el Gran Comedor. _Nunca te habías visto tan patético con una chica como ahora... _se enojo consigo mismo Draco, siguiendo los pasos de la castaña a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>El Gran Comedor había cambiado por completo. Las mesas habían sido cambiados por mesas para máximo 10 personas con una cesta de paletas de colores y dulces de todo tipo. Algunas calabazas volaban por ahi, junto a telarañas que colgaban del techo .<p>

-¿Me escuchan?- Hermione se situó en el centro del salón con la varita en su garganta. Draco se acercó a la Gryffindor. -Hemos organizado algunas sorpresas como se han dado cuenta- detalló Hermione.

-Si, tendrán una cita secreta con la que se reunirán a medianoche- habló Draco, mientras los alumnos estaballaban en cuchicheos. -Han sido asignados al azar, nada ha sido arreglado- especificó el rubio.

-¡Yo soy tu cita, Draco!- gritó una chica desde algún lugar del salón. Draco sonrió al estudiantado femenino.

-Como decía- se aclaró la garganta Hermione. -Ésta y más sorpresas nos esperan durante el resto de la velada- develó la castaña. -Ahora, disfruten la noche- todos aplaudieron a los Premios Anuales.

-Bien dicho, Granger- le murmuró Draco al oído, antes de tomar otra dirección y dirigirse a su mesa. Hermione miró detrás de su hombro, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Fue a sentarse cinco mesas más allá, con su grupo de Slytherin, donde Blaise le saludó por lo alto con la mano y Draco le divisó curioso. Hermione se encaminó enrojecida a su mesa.

-Hola- saludó en general a la mesa, donde estaban de izquierda a derecha: Ginny, Harry, Luna, Dean, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lizzie y Alph.

-¡Hermione!- sus amigos le miraron boquiabiertos. -¡Te ves muy bonita!- ponderó Seamus. Ron se encogió en su silla, rojo como un tomate.

-Gracias, Seamus- Alph le ayudó a tomar asiento. -Espero que les guste lo de esta noche- Alph tomó su mano sobre la mesa, con la mirada atenta del pelirrojo sobre ellos.

-La decoración es muy buena- comentó Dean, examinando el lugar.

-¿Y cómo comenzará, Hermione?- indagó Ginny con la mano de Harry sobre sus hombros.

-Primero ofrecerán algunas bebidas y dentro de poco, una banda vendrá a tocar- platicó Hermione.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos a nuestra cita?- sondeó Neville.

- A medianoche- contestó Hermione. Cada cual comenzo a conversar y Alph le dió un apretón de manos, para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Dean escuchaba con atención a Luna hablar de los thestrals; Neville y Lizzie mantenían una conversación sobre las calabazas.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-Si, una piña colada con mucho alcohol- todos en la mesa le miraron de soslayo.

-No hay alcohol, Ginny- intervino Hermione.

-¡Bah! Entonces piña colada virgen- pidió Ginny. Harry se puso en pie y los hombres de la mesa le imitaron.

-¿Quieres algo, Hermione?- se ofreció Alph.

-Lo mismo que Ginny- le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Y tú, Lizzie? ¿Quieres algo?- se mostro amable con su compañera. Lizzie negó.

-Gracias, Alph. Le he encargado a Seamus- explicó. Alph levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Va en serio lo de la cita, eh?- pregunto con distracción. Siguió a los demás, dejando a Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Lizzie en la mesa.

-¿Así que vienes de cita con Seamus, Lizzie?- cuchicheó Ginny. Lizzie sonrió.

-Podría decirse- respondió la ojiazul desconcertada. -Lo ha dicho de broma, pero parece que se ha tomado el papel de galán- levanto los hombros desconcertada. -Por cierto, mucho gusto, Hermione- le extendió la mano a la castaña. -He escuchado hablar mucho de ti- Hermione intento recordar su cara de algún lugar.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- Ginny rió.

-Lizzie es del equipo de quidditch y viene de intercambio de Beauxbeautons- le contó la pelirroja.

-¿Y por qué te cambiaste?- inquirió Luna.

-Porque no encajaba ahí-zanjó Lizzie.

-¿Y tú Luna, que me dices de Dean?- pregunto Hermione sonriente. Luna pestañeó confundida.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué si he visto a Dean?- soltaron una carcajada ante la ingenuidad de Luna.

-No, Luna. Se refiere a que si entre ustedes hay algo- aclaró Lizzie.

-No- negó perpleja. -El es mi amigo...- Luna desvió la vista y se topo con la enigmática mirada de Theodore Nott sobre ella y no pudo evitar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Vestía una elegante túnica azul naval. Los chicos llegaron con las bebidas, devolviendo a Luna del trance; Dean le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla a Luna, y las chicas de la mesa le lanzaron una mirada de complicidad a la rubia.

-Su atención, estudiantes de Hogwarts- habló un hombre muy apuesto por el micrófono. Era nada más y nada menos que Caleb, el vocalista de la banda Kings of Leon. -Somos Kings of Leon- los gritos no pudieron faltar. -Espero les guste nuestra música porque tocaremos toda la noche. ¡Disfruten su fiesta de Halloween!- Matthew comenzo con un solo de guitarra.

-¿Kings of Leon? ¡Que genial! ¡Vamos, Harry!- le jaló Ginny de la túnica. Pronto, muchos de los estudiantes se amontonaron en la pista de baile, a disfrutar de la música de la banda.

_Stranded in this spooky town_  
><em>Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down<em>  
><em>This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul<em>  
><em>With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun<em>

_Driven by the strangle of vein showing no mercy I do it again,_  
><em>Open up your eye, you keep on crying baby, I'll bleed you dry<em>  
><em>Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea<em>

_And it's coming closer_  
><em>And it's coming closer<em>

-¿Lovegood?- Theo se acercó sigilosamente a Luna. La rubia sonrió interiormente, reconociendo esa voz.

-¿Theo?- el ojiverde le contempló estupefacto.

-Te ves... hermosa- murmuró Theo con un brillo en los ojos. A Luna se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Gracias, Theo. Tu también te ves muy bien- Luna le sonrió sonrojada. Theo vislsumbró a los Slytherins con la vista puesta en ellos dos.

-¿Quieres salir a caminar conmigo?- indagó el chico. Luna apenas si lo penso.

-Si- contesto. Theo hizo un amago de sonrisa y se dirigieron a los jardines del castillo.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya te dije que luces preciosa esta noche?- Alph y Hermione bailaban con suavidad en la pista.<p>

-Si- afirmó Hermione. -Pero me gusta que lo digas- agregó.

-Eres hermosa- murmuró cerca de su oído. Así estuvieron minutos, quizá horas, hasta que Alph habló. -Te amo- expreso con fervor.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se alejo de su pecho para contemplarle con asombro. -Nunca habíamos dicho eso, Alph...- Hermione su puso nerviosa con la declaración de Alph.

-Es lo que siento, Hermione- Alph estaba tranquilo, contrario a la Gryffindor. -¿Y tú?- quiso saber. Hermione bajó la mirada, buscando en su cabeza una buena respuesta. _¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Lo amas?_

-Yo no estoy lista, Alph- fue honesta. Alph se puso tenso con la vaga respuesta de Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué no estás lista? ¿No sabes si me quieres o no?- gruñó Alph.

-¡Si te quiero!- alegó la castaña. -¡Lo que no sé es si te amo!- algunas cabezas alrededor se giraban a escuchar la discusión.

-Hermione... - Alph tomó de sus manos y Hermione comenzó a sollozar. -Lo mejor sería que te diera un tiempo- logró decir Alph con delicadeza.

-¿Qué? Yo...- Alph le interrumpió.

-Quiero que pienses en lo que sientes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió. -Yo te amo, Hermione- manifestó con candor. -No sé si podré estar lejos de ti...- limpió las lagrimas de la chica con su mano. -Pero me gustaría escuchar un te amo de tu parte- expresó. Hermione estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Es medianoche! ¡Es hora de recordar su número y buscar a su par!- vociferó el vocalista de la banda. -¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Colóquense la máscara que aparece frente a ustedes y busquen a su pareja!- todos corrían de un lado a otro.

-Te veré luego- se despidió Alph con un beso en la coronilla de la castaña. Hermione lo miró marchar con abatimiento, sin duda, también le dolía aquello.

-¿Ya han encontrado todos a su pareja?- Hermione camino a como pudo afuera del salón, alejándose de todos. Apenas dio un paso al exterior, la brisa de la noche le hizo temblar de frío.

_¿Por qué no pude regresarle el "te amo"? ¿De verdad lo quiero? _Se sentó en una banca junto al Lago. _El es tu media naranja, ¿no? Ese que siempre soñaste...__ Mentira. Siempre has querido a alguien como a Ron. _Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba en silencio.

-¿Granger?-Hermione no podía parar de llorar. -¿Estás llorando?- Hermione no levantó el rostro de sus manos.

-Lárgate, Malfoy- fue lo único que pudo decir . Haciendo caso omiso, Malfoy se sentó en la banca.

-¿Quién te ha echo llorar?- inquirió Malfoy con un tono de preocupación.

-¡Lárgate!- Hermione levantó el rostro, todo desecho por el maquillaje.

-¿Ha sido la zanahoria?- pregunto, ignorando la petición de Hermione. -Porque lo he estado viendo y parecía muy enojado contigo y seguro hizo algo que...- decía Draco.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso ahora eres mi guardián?- dijo con mordacidad. Malfoy se quedo mirando al Lago unos instantes, no sabiendo que decir. -Alph y yo...- quiso decir, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo.

-¿Qué hizo?- saltó a la defensiva Malfoy. Hermione no paraba de temblar y Malfoy le ofreció su túnica. -Toma- la colocó sobre sus hombros y Hermione se abrazó a ella.

-Discutimos y él quiere darme un tiempo- explicó con la voz temblorosa. -Él me dijo "te amo" y yo no respondí nada-contó.

-¿No lo amas?- Draco comenzó a sentir el frío colarse en sus huesos, pero aguanto.

-¡No lo sé!- levantó la voz. -No sé si lo amo... Lo quiero, pero amar es algo más que una simple relación- definió. Al verla tan indefensa, Draco sentía esas ganas de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que todo se arreglaría con Alph... más no lo hizo.

-¿Y si te dijera que quizá hay alguien más para ti?- Draco no sabía lo que hacía, pero se arriesgo. -Alguien que ha estado ahí siempre- Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Draco se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano.

-Concédeme un baile- solicitó Draco con su mano aún extendida. Hermione miró con esceptismo al rubio. -Solo uno, Granger- rogó Draco.

-Bien- tomó su mano y Draco le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hermione miró esos ojos grises que parecían ser iguales a los de Alph, pero la diferencia radicaba en ese brillo cada vez que la contemplaba. _Como ahora._ Draco pasó con tremenda lentitud su mano izquierda por debajo de la túnica, acariciando su cintura y provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de Hermione. Malfoy la aproximó tanto contra sí, que sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Hermione colocó su mano derecha en su hombro y bailaron al ritmo de una música que sólo ellos escuchaban.

-Tal vez esté destinada a vivir sola- murmuró Hermione contra el pecho de Malfoy. Draco la acercó más a sí.

-Con cientos de gatos- añadió con una sonrisa. Hermione levantó la vista y Draco borró todo rastro de burla.

-¿Crees que eso me pueda suceder?- sus ojos chocolate expresaban una tristeza tal, que Draco sintió algo dentro romperse. Con una mano acarició su mejilla.

-No- habló con suavidad. -No llegarías ni a los 25-con su dedo gordo acarició su labio inferior. -Se te acercará toda clase de patán, pero llegará alguno que pueda apreciarte- continuó delineando sus labios. Hermione quiso creer lo que le decía. -Y cuando ese día llegue, tu serás muy feliz- prometió. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, perdida entre las palabras de Draco.

-¿Y cuándo conoceré a esa persona?- preguntó con las manos sobre el pecho de Draco_._

-Quizá ya lo conoces- el rubio descendió la cabeza, con los ojos grises fijos en los chocolate de Hermione. Con su mano tomó el cuello de Hermione, acercando su cabeza a sus labios. Como una tremenda tortura, Hermione lo vió acercarse a ella, sopesando su reacción; sin poder aguantar más, jaló del cuello de su camisa para terminar con esos diez centímetros que los separaban. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, Hermione sintió como se apoderaba de ella un fuerte frenesí, probablemente fruto del despecho o los labios expertos de Draco, no sabía. Pasó sus manos por sus hombros, acariciándolos y terminó agarrada de su cuello. Draco lamió su labio inferior, provocándole un escalofrío. Hermione quizo profundizar el beso y lo jaló del cuello hacia sus labios. Draco gimió mientras Hermione jugaba con su rubio cabello y la apretó de las caderas contra sí. Hermione disfrutaba tanto aquello, que no fue consiente de que una parte de Malfoy allá abajo, se apretaba contra su muslo; ella solo se concentraba en el fuego que sentía con la manos de Malfoy.

-Malfoy...- susurró Hermione contra sus labios. Draco la silenció con un beso posesivo, revolviendo las manos entre su cabello, deshaciendo su recogido.

-Granger- murmuró dentro de su boca. Hermione pasó sus cálidas manos por su cuello, ocasionando un temblor en Draco. -Granger- le susurró en el oído. Hermione le dió un beso en la oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo. -Maldita sea, Granger. Tenemos que parar...- Hermione se detuvo. Draco le miró y Hermione pudo ver como una nube negra cubría sus ojos, estaba excitado. El deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Lo- lo siento- tartamudeó Hermione, con su pecho subiendo y bajando. Tenía todo el cabello echo un lío y los labios hinchados, pero a Malfoy le resultó la chica más bonita. Le miró unos instantes y, acto seguido, volvió a besarla con pasión.

-Eres una maldita adicción, Granger- murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Estuvo muy pesado este semestre en la universidad, no me dejo actualizar el ff! :( La vdd me gusto ver que en mis meses de ausencia, muchas de mis lectoras seguian visitando el fic.. o gente nueva lo leía, no lo sé.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo :) Diganme que no me lanzaran tomates? :p Por cierto, me encanta Kings of Leon, supongamos que en esta historia ellos son magos, vale? :)**

**P.D.1: actualizare lo mas pronto posible. (quiza en diciembre, cuando empiezen vacaciones)  
><strong>

**P.D.2: Elizabeth Wright es otro de mis personajes. Espero les agrade.**_ (No estoy segura de haberla descrito bien... si gustan, pueden pasar a mi perfil, subire una foto de "ella")_

**P.D. 3: Este capítulo estuvo lleno de Dramione, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo.**_  
><em>

**P.D. 4: **Déjenme decirles que leo cada uno de sus reviews y les agradezco sus palabras, ello me anima ****a continuar esta linda historia!****

**P.D. 5: Los vestidos de todas las chicas las saque de una pag de internet, que les subiere a mi cuenta por si lo quieren ver; primero está el de Luna (el rosa), el rojo de Hermione, el azul con blanco de Sarah y el de Ginny lo saque de otra pág.**

_**P.D. 6:** -¡Deja de escribir posdatas, Rose!, me grita Draco Malfoy contra la pantalla de mi computadora. Luce tan sexy como siempre._

_-¡La última, lo prometo, Draco!- le suplico._

_-Vale, pero solo porque dijiste que era sexy- me guiña un ojo y casi me desmayo. Dobby se aparece junto a mí y aparece un vaso de agua._

_-Gracias, Dobby- le sonrio al pequeño elfo._

_-¡Todo por la fanática de Harry Potter!- me dice el elfo libre. _

_-¡Te quiero, Dobby!- lo estrechó con ternura, como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratara._

**_De acuerdo, divagué un poco :P La ultima posdata decía así:_**

_"No se olviden de dejarme un review. Saludos!"_

_Rose Malfoy-Black._

**AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEWS:**

**-**_Serena princesita Hale_**: Gracias por continuar leyendo, Serena! Te lo agradezco! Saludos :D**

**-**_Dauw Malfoy_**: Gracias, Dauw! Espero que no hayas esperado tanto! :( jajaj lo se, se da para que sea un Alphmione (**así se escribirá? xD**) aunque ya cambio por un dramione ahora... sigue con la historia! saludos :D**

-_Katniss Jean Bennett:_ **Muchas gracias, Jean! jajaj yo creo que ron se lo tiene merecido, en realidad era como mi voz cuando harry le gritaba que era su culpa haberla perdido en este capi :P Entonces, sirvio haber aclarado la pronunciacion de nuestro apuesto co-protagonista :) Gracias de nuevo! Sigue leyendo la historia! Dime que tal te parecio este nuevo capitulo ^-^**

**-**_china lop32_**: Gracias por tu review! :D jjaja dime tu que tal te parecio este... estuvo igual de interesante? saludos!**

**-**_GabySJ:_** JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ! XD qe idea tan mas alocada! eso creo que lo lei en un fic llamado noche de copas, muy bueno, lo recomiendo ;) quiza ya lo has leido tu tmb. y lo de la fiesta, CUMPLIDO! :) jaja aunque no soy muy buena narrando esas escenas :P haber que sale de eso ;D Gracias por tu review, gaby! Saludos! sigue leyendo! : D**

**-**_Hechizada517_**: Gracias, muchas gracias! pongo mi ratoncito a trabajar para que les guste mi fic :') auch! me recordaste que era cazador y no bateador... xDDDDD jajajjaja lo siento, se me olvidó en este capi! espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado, y te haya hecho reir! :) saludos! sigue leyendo! :D**

**-**_Sakura kuran-haruno_**: holaaa! :) jajaj nop, alph no tenía la mas minima idea de que entre ellos está surguiendo algo...espero no haberte disgustado con este capitulo... no pude evitar convertirlo en un dramione! :D pero conforme vaya avanzando, se descubrira con quien se queda;) ****GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, SAKURA! sigue leyendo y espero te haya gustado ;) saludos**

**-**_Maryel tonks:_** ok, ahora SI me tarde mas! xD jajja que bno qe te gusto el cap pasado :) este que tal? Gracias por tu review! ah, y si, draco se esta "enamorando" de Hermione como vimos en este capitulo :D sigue dejando reviews! saludos! :)**

**-**_Pequinessa:_** mil gracias, pequinessa! :D yo tmpoco soy cursi en la vida real, pero en este mundo del ff me siento libre de serlo :P jajja Gracias por tu review! que te parecio este nuevo capitulo? review, review! saludos, pequinessa! ^-^**

**-**_Diable dreams:_** pero si puedes hacerlo! :D en tu imaginacion! x) jajajja la vdd yo tmb con cualquiera de ellos... lastima que existan solo entre lineas! xP gracias por tu review! sigue leyendo! ;D saludos!**

_**-**Tamyy Nakatsukasa Hatake : _**Que bien, llegaste al lugar correcto! ;) si, asi se escribe! :P Muchas gracias, tammy! Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! :D comenta como te ha parecido! :) saludos! sigue leyendo tammy! :D**


	8. Realidad

**¿CELOS DE GRANGER?  
><strong>

**¡HOLA! como están? Sus reviews me hicieron el día! jajaja de verdad, gracias a todas! No saben la alegria que me da saber que les gusto el capitulo pasado :D  
><strong>

**Las quiero! Gracias de nuevo! :)  
><strong>

**p.d. : como notaron en el capitulo pasado, tendremos algunas escenitas de ese tipo en el capitulo de ahora. _Todas las menores_, saltense esas partes :p jajja como si pudiera prohibirles! xD bno, están avisadas.  
><strong>

_Rose Malfoy- Black_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 8: <span>REALIDAD<span>  
><strong>_

El baile había resultado ser el mejor del año. Resultó que un grupo de alumnos de quinto año de Slytherin habían introducido alcohol a la fiesta y vaciaron su contenido en las bebidas. Así que para medianoche, algunas personas se encontraban ya muy "alegres". Entre ellos, Ron Weasley, quien en un principio estaba muy apagado y hasta deprimido, para el final de la noche, cuando se reunió con su pareja, Roxanne Wellis, estaba ya fuera de sí. Terminaron besándose toda la noche.

-¿Ron?- le movió del hombro Seamus. Ron gruñó y se dió la vuelta.

-Merlín, ¿cuánto bebió?- inquirió Neville preocupado. Harry le observaba desde su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-No sé, les compró una botella de whiskey a unos Slytherins- respondió Harry.

-Bajen la voz- pidió Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿Qué horas son?- murmuró un Ron somnoliento.

-Las cinco de la tarde del sábado- contestó Dean. Ron se pasó una mano pesada por el rostro.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- quiso saber. El grupo soltó una carcajada.

-Tuvimos que obligarte a volver, estabas muy ocupado con algunos asuntos- le contó Seamus sonriente.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Ron confundido.

-Estuviste gran parte de la noche besándote con Roxie- dijo Neville, después de que todos se echaron una mirada.

-¿Quién es Roxie?- Ron parecía no recordar nada.

-Roxanne Wellis, Ron. Está en nuestro año- le recordó Harry. Ron se levanto y recargó la espalda contra la pared, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Me creerían si les dijera que no recuerdo nada al respecto?- Ron se revolvió el cabello con frustración. Harry se acercó y le dió una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo sabemos- contestaron al unísono el grupo de muchachos. Ron levanto el rostro con esceptismo.

-¿A qué se refieren?- de nuevo, todos intercambiaron una mirada. Fue Dean quien habló esta vez.

-Para el final de la fiesta...- comenzo a contar Dean.

-Cuando ya estabas totalmente irreconocible- interrumpió Neville.

-Subiste al escenario a tropezones y...- continuó Dean. -Dijiste algunas palabras que impactaron...- Dean no sabía como decir lo que venía.

-¿Qué dije? ¡Dime, Dean!- subir el tono de voz le provocó un dolor de cabeza.

-Dijiste que te casarías con Roxie- confesó Dean. Ron entró en un estado de shock por unos minutos.

-¿Qué yo qué?- volvió a preguntar, creyendo oir mal.

-Anunciaste que te casarías con Roxanne y que todos estaban invitados a la boda que se realizaría al salir de Hogwarts- dijo Seamus con una mueca. -Después hiciste subir a Roxie, te quitaste tu anillo- Ron miro con horror que no llevaba puesto el anillo que le dió su abuelo Weasley antes de morir y que usaba siempre. Siempre. ¡_Oh, mierda!_ -Y se lo pusiste a ella- Ron no sabía si llorar, golpear, reír por lo absurdo que sonaba todo aquello o simplemente esconderse ahí por siempre.

-¿Es cierto, Harry?- miró directo a su mejor amigo. Harry tragó saliva y asintió con pesadez.

-Por Merlín. ¿De verdad me voy a casar con Cassie?- murmuró Ron para sí con la vista perdida.

-Roxie, Ron- le corrigió Harry, sin poder controlar una carcajada. Sus amigos se unieron, sin poder reprimirse.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger solía ser un ejemplo a seguir: una excelente estudiante, con principios y metas, nunca faltaba el respeto a sus profesores y llegaba a tiempo a clases.<em> ¿Por qué ahora tiraba todo eso por la caña? <em>Se preguntaba mientras abrazaba a Draco Malfoy en una aula del quinto piso, su enemigo declarado desde que lo vio por primera vez. Nunca se imaginó a si misma teniendo algo con Draco Malfoy. Nunca. _Y ahora, estas rompiendo todas tus reglas._

-¿Malfoy?- Hermione se alejo de Draco, presa de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Mmm?- Draco comenzo a besar su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

-Eh...- _demonios, olvidé lo que tenía que decir. _

_-_¿Tienes clase?- inquirió con pesadez Draco. Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera. _¡Santas pamplinas, Aritmancia era en menos de diez minutos! _

_-_¡Sí!- Hermione lo empujo. -¡Tengo que irme!- corrió por el desolado pasillo apenas unos pasos y regresó, recordando algo. Se puso de puntillas y le dió un beso a Draco, pero cuando quiso alejarse, éste le detuvo y le tomó de la melena. -Tengo que irme- recordó Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco le dió un último beso en los labios y la soltó.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Draco con voz ronca. Hermione se marchó y antes de dar vuelta por el pasillo, se giró a mirar atrás, donde Draco aún la observaba.

* * *

><p>Apenas desapareció por el pasillo del tercer piso, Draco anduvo por el pasillo sin saber a donde ir exactamente. Estaba aún muy acalorado para pensar con claridad. Lo que si sabía con certeza, era que lo suyo con Granger no lo podía saber nadie. Quedaban de verse en algún lugar durante el día o al final del día en la torre de Premios Anuales. Apenas si llevaban 2 días jugando a los escondidas, pero para Draco le resultaba cada vez más indispensable estar junto a ella, <em>cuidarla, besarla, quererla. <em>Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echandolo para atrás._ Es encaprichamiento, Malfoy. Ahora que la tienes, no la quieres soltar... _se dijo a si mismo.

-Hey, Malfoy- se encontró con Blaise en vestíbulo. -Te hemos estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas?- el equipo de Slytherin apareció detrás de Blaise.

-No te tengo que reportar con quién o donde estoy- respondió enojado.

-No me interesa, Malfoy. Te buscabamos para entrenar- explicó Blaise. Todo el equipo traía puesto sus túnicas verdes y sus escobas.

-Mierda. Era hoy- murmuró Draco para sí. _El jamás olvidaba los entrenamientos... _

-Si, es hoy- se mofó Blaise.

-Bien, vayan a calentar en lo que yo subo por mi escoba- ordenó Draco. -¡Ahora!- les gritó cuando todos se quejaban. De inmediato se movieron.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas en el campo de quidditch, practicando duro y mejorando algunas tácticas, por lo que, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos se quejaban de hambre.

-El sábado a la misma hora- acordó Draco, bajando de su escoba. Todos mascullaron un incomprensible 'si, lo que digas' y corrieron al castillo por comida. Se encontro a si mismo sin ganas de volver al castillo, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y que mejor que aclararlas en los aires. Con un golpe sonoro, despegó de nuevo.

-¿Draco?- le llamó una voz femenina. Draco estaba a cerca de 500 m sobre el aire, por lo que no escucho. -¡Draco! ¡Draco!- el rubio miro hacia abajo, donde una chica rubia y grandes ojos azules le miraba enfurruñada. Bajo de mala gana, sabiendo que algo quería y si no le escuchaba, sería peor.

-¿Cómo estás, Coraline?-pregunto Draco cuando piso tierra. La rubia se cruzo de brazos malhumorada.

-¡Mal!- le echó en cara. -¡Muy mal, ya que preguntas!- aclaro. Draco suspiró, sabiendo que lo peor venía en camino.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió por inercia, en realidad no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Se encamino a los vestidores a darse una ducha.

-¿Por qué?- le arremedó la rubia, siguiéndolo. -¡Porque ya no me quieres!- le señaló con el dedo en la espalda. Draco cerró los ojos unos segundos y se giró. -¡Ya no me has buscado, ni me has ido a ver! ¡Nada!- sus ojos lucían fuera de órbita.. _Esta bruja está loca. S_e pensó una buena excusa.

-Ha sido por mis deberes, Coraline. Sabes que este es mi último año y tengo muchas tareas, no me ha alcanzado el tiempo para ir a buscarte- se defendió Draco. -Y si te molesta, me da igual- Coraline suaviso su mirada.

-¿Es eso? ¿Has tenido muchas tareas?- inquirió la rubia.

-Si- mintió Draco. Coraline se acercó coqueta al chico y le lanzó los brazos al cuello. Inconscientemente, Draco comparó las cálidas y suaves manos de Hermione con las huesudas y frías de Coraline. _Mierda._

-Yo pensé que tenías una novia- contó Coraline revolviendo el cabello de Draco.

-No debes suponer nada- alegó Draco con frialdad. Coraline le dedico una sonrisa pícarona y se lanzó contra sus labios. Draco se dejó besar, con los brazos a sus costados. Era como besar una almohada, no sentía nada. _Mierda. ¿Por qué ya no siento nada con ella? ¿Ni un poco de atracción? _Alejó a Coraline con poco tacto y se marchó de ahi sin decir nada.

-¿Draco? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Draco!- escuchó a la pelirroja hacer su berrinche. Draco se echó la escoba al hombro mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo. _Necesito ver a Granger..._

* * *

><p>-Señorita Granger- Hermione se encontraba en clase de Transformación, impartida por la profesora McGonaggall. La clase había terminado y Hermione fue de las últimas en marcharse.<p>

-¿Si, profesora?- pregunto Hermione.

-Solo quisiera saber si todo está bien- quiso saber McGonaggall. Harry y Ron se encontraban al fondo del salón, el último levantó oreja para escuchar. -La he notado muy distraída en clases- agregó la profesora, mirándola sobre sus gafas.

-No, no. Todo está bien, profesora. He estado distraída por los examenes que nos vienen encima la proxima semana- respondio Hermione.

-Muy bien- le examino con detenimiento. -Puede irse, señorita Granger- la profesora volvio la vista a sus libros.

-Con permiso, profesora- Hermione echó un vistazo a sus amigos, que le siguieron con la mirada. Ron y Harry se miraron a la vez.

-¿Has escuchado eso? ¿Por qué Hermione estará tan distraída?- se cuestionó Ron.

-Ya la escuchaste, Ron. Por los examenes- respondió Harry.

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Señor Wesley? ¿Siguen aquí? Vayan a clase o los dejare castigados- les regaño la profesora McGonaggall. Harry y Ron salieron en silencio.

-¿Has notado que Hermione ya no se sienta en el comedor con Alph?- Ron seguía dándole vueltas al asunto durante su camino a DCAO. -Quizá ese tal Black la lastimó- dedujo. -Por eso ella está así- decía.

-No lo sé, Ron- contesto cansado del tema. Le molestaba de sobremanera esa nueva actitud que había tomado de "hablemos de todo lo que hace Hermione".

-O tal vez si esté estresada por los examenes- murmuró. Harry desvió la vista hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde encontró a Alphard Black. Parecía un zombie. O peor, un fantasma.

-Eh- le dió un codazo a Ron en las costillas. El pelirrojo miro hacia donde le indicaba Harry. -Mira eso- le señalo a Black, quien se recargo contra la pared cabizbajo, alejado del resto.

-¿Piensas que lo dejo?- cuestiono Ron. Harry se sintió mal por Alph, era un buen muchacho. -¿O él la dejo?- Draco Malfoy atraveso el pasillo con su aire de superioridad tan caracteristico, dedicándoles una mirada de desprecio a ambos, especialmente a Ron. -Pedazo de ...- maldijo Ron.

* * *

><p>Draco sonrió cuando escucho la forma en que le llamó la comadreja. Cuando se acercaba al grupo de los Slytherin, vio a alguien encorvado contra la pared.<p>

-¿Alph?- le reconoció. Poso una mano en su hombro. -¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto interesado. Alph levantó el rostro, que estaba más pálido que el suyo mismo.

-Nada- contestó sin mirarle. _Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que era por ella... El la amaba de verdad. Mierda.  
><em>

-¿No quieres contarme que te pasa? Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo- sintió como se quemaba su lengua. _En estos momentos no estas siendo el mejor de los amigos... _Alph le miró unos segundos y Draco creyó que había leído su mente.

-Quiero estar solo, Draco-le pidió amable. Draco asintió y le dió un apretón de hombros.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Draco, dejandole solo.

-Entren- ordeno el profesor de DCAO al grupo de alumnos. Alph avanzo con pasos de troll, sin mirar en realidad por donde iba.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood visitó la lechucería cuando terminó sus clases, deseaba enviarle una carta a su padre sobre un artículo que le gustó en <em>El Quisquilloso <em>y no podía esperar_._

_-Tiana-_ saludo a una lechuza pequeña de color paja. -¿Cómo estás?- sacó un dulce de su túnica. -Toma- se lo en el lugar a Sally, la lechuza que siempre se ofrecía a llevar su correo.  
>Como por arte de magia, la lechuza blanca apareció. Saco el sobre de su túnica y la ató con cuidado a Sally. -A papá- le dijo y la lechuza ululó, entendiendo el mensaje. Se quedó mirando a Sally hasta que solo vió una mancha blanca desaparecer por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Suspiró maravillada y sin querer recordó la noche de Halloween.<p>

**-FLASHBACK-**

-¿Quieres salir a pasear a los jardines?- le invitó Theo a dar una vuelta.

-Si- aceptó ella sonrojada. Cuando salieron al aire libre, ella miro de soslayo al castaño y se topo con su mirada fija en ella.

-Así que has venido con Dean Thomas- comentó el chico como si del clima se tratara. Luna se puso de todos los colores. _¿Por qué todos insistían con eso?_

-No- negó la rubia. Theo se mordió el labio, intentando contenerse, pero no pudo.

-¿Y por qué te pasaste toda la noche bailando con él?- soltó Theo. Luna miró a otro lugar. -Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia- se disculpó Theo de inmediato. Luna sonrió. -Soy un entrometido. No debí decir eso- añadió. Luna le parecía muy tierno que se enojara consigo mismo por hacer una simple pregunta.

-Está bien, Theo. Dean es mi amigo- señaló. -Además, nadie más me invito a bailar- agregó con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Segura?- inquirió Theo confundido. Luna fruncio el entrecejo y asintió convencida. -Vaya, yo hubiera jurado que vi a un monton de chicos pidiendo tu mano para bailar- Luna sonrió.

-No juegues con eso- le dio la espalda, mirando el bosque prohibido.

-No bromeo- aseguro. -¿Acaso me ves riendo?- su rostro era muy serio. La música resonaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_  
><em> Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat<em>  
><em> I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>  
><em> I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>  
><em>Someone like me...<em>

-¿Te gusta la banda?- cambió de tema Luna.

-Un poco, si- respondió Theo sentándose en una banca desde donde podía verse el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido y la luna llena en lo alto.

-¿Theo?- los ojos verdes se toparon con los celestes de Luna. -¿Por qué estás aqui... conmigo? Podrías estar adentro disfrutando de una mejor compañía- le pregunto Luna.

-Estoy aqui porque asi lo quiero- respondió Theo sin dejar de mirarla. -Quiero conocerte, Loveg... Luna- le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. _Luna no había salido jamás con ningún chico, pero algo le decía que él estaba interesado en ella... aunque fuese un poco._

-¿Hablas en serio?- el rostro de Luna expresaba incredulidad. Soltó una risita. -No lo tomes a mal, pero eres la primera persona que quiere conocerme en serio- dijo con honestidad la rubia, comenzando a dar vueltas con su vestido rosa girando en los talones. Theo le admiró desde su posición. Parecía un ángel con su cabello rubio brillando a la luz de la Luna y una sonrisa que alumbraría cualquier callejón desierto.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

><p>Cuando llego la hora de la cena, Ron no podía estar más feliz. Era definitivo. Escuchó a Parvati cotilleando con otra chica sobre la ruptura de Hermione con Alphard.<p>

-Ginny- tomó lugar frente a su hermana en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se sentó junto a la pelirroja. -¿Es cierto que Hermione ha terminado con Alph?- cuchicheo Ron por lo bajo. Ginny lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Hermione, unos lugares más allá.

-No- respondio confundida. -¿Por qué lo dices?- buscó con la mirada a Alph, del otro lado de la mesa, que tenía la mirada perdida y no probaba bocado.

-Porque escuche a Parvati decirlo- le contó Ron. Ginny observó a Hermione cenar en solitario, al igual que Alph.

-Quiza es una simple pelea...- dijo Ginny. Ron bufó.

-No lo creo- murmuró Ron con la vista fija en Hermione. Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados.

* * *

><p>Hermione iba en completo silencio por los pasillos del castillo, presa de sus propios pensamientos. V<em>er a Alphard esta noche en la cena le hizo sentir como una descarada... ¿Acaso no tenía sentimientos? El tenía la cara más triste que había visto y ella... ella andaba por ahi besuqueándose con Malfoy. ¡Con Malfoy! Que es su primo, ¡por Merlín!. <em>Se detuvo frente al retrato del Sr Wallace, que daba a su sala de Premios Anuales. _¿Ahora qué? Seguro está ahi dentro, esperándote... igual que hizo ayer y antier. _

-¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger? ¿Ha olvidado la contraseña?- le preguntó el señor dentro del cuadro. Hermione respiraba acelerada. _¿Tienes el descaro de entrar, encontrarte con Draco y besarlo mientras tu novio esta allá, sufriendo por la separación? _-¿Está bien, señorita Granger?- Hermione no podía reaccionar. _¿Cómo puedo engañar a Alphard de esa manera? _Tomó su mochila y la echó a sus hombros y se largó de ahi. ¿A donde iba?_ No sabía. Lejos de ahi. Lejos de Malfoy. _

Comenzo andando pero cuando salió del pasillo que daba a la Torre de Premios Anuales, echó a correr. La mochila le pesaba unos cientos de kilos, pero no podía dejarla por ahi, por lo utilizo un hechizo que la encogio y la guardó en su túnica. No le importó cuando empujo a un estudiante mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas. Se paró solo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la torre más alta del castillo, la torre de Astronomía.

-Alohomora- la puerta rechinó al abrirse. Entro con cuidado de no mover los telescopios en el aula y se acerco a admirar el cielo estrellado. Estuvo en esa misma posición por horas. No paraba de dar vueltas al asunto... Llegó a una solución: _t__enía que terminar lo que sea que estuviese teniendo con Malfoy._

El sonido de una persona girando con furia la manilla de la puerta, le hizo sacar su varita.

-¡Alohomora!- exclamó Draco Malfoy, apareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. Hermione le examinó: parecía haber corrido un maratón con las mejillas encendidas, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y sus ojos grises expresaban tantas cosas, que Hermione no comprendía nada. -Guardemos las varitas- ordenó Draco con voz grave. Hermione notó que Draco no llevaba su túnica, a pesar del frío de la noche; tampoco portaba su corbata, y llevaba las mangas arremangadas, como si se tratara de verano.

-¿Qué haces aqui?- quiso saber Hermione observándolo con atención: tenía la cara roja y parecía empapado en sudor. Draco le examinaba de igual manera.

-Te busqué por toda el colegio, Granger- Draco se detuvo cuando estuvieron frente a frente. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el aroma masculino que despedía Draco a pesar del aspecto que tenía de haber corrido un maratón. _Maldito Malfoy._ -Te busqué en cada maldita aula del endomoniado castillo y no encontre rastro de ti- Hermione descifró su mirada: era una mezcla de furia, impotencia y deseo. Bajo la mirada a sus labios rosados. - ¿Sabes si quiera que horas son?- le pregunto furioso, situandose a su lado, apoyado contra la barandilla.

-No- fue toda su respuesta. Acto seguido, Draco golpeó con fuerza la barandilla de piedra.

-¡Maldición, Granger!- volvió a golpear la piedra, ocasionando que sus nudillos sangraran. Hermione le miro aterrada.

-¡Malfoy!- tomó su mano sangrante entre las suyas, verificando que estuviera bien. Draco sintió un profundo alivio cuando Hermione le tocó. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-El señor Wallace me dijo que no quisiste entrar a la Sala de Premios Anuales- comentó Draco con intriga. Hermione soltó su mano y camino hasta el otro lado del lugar. _Dilo. Dile no puedes lastimar a Alphard de esta manera._

-Yo...- un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar. Draco se aproximó con sigilo detrás de Hermione, inclinando la cabeza para oler el perfume de su cabello.

-Te extrañé demasiado- susurró Draco, acariciando con su aliento la mejilla de Hermione. _Yo también, _respondió Hermione en su cabeza. Draco paso las manos por su cintura y le hizo darse la vuelta. -Necesito de ti, Granger- alegó Draco mirando esos ojos chocolate. Hermione no podía quitarse ese nudo en la garganta mientras se veía reflejada en los ojos plateados de Draco. -Dime que quieres que te bese- pidió Draco, pasando la nariz por su cuello, sin tocarla. -Pideme que te bese, Granger- suplicó Draco. Hermione se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no podía negar que Draco le hacía enloquecer con su simple presencia.

-Bésame- susurró sin aliento. Sentía que si no la besaba, podía caer en coma. Draco levanto la cabeza y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, antes de sellar sus labios con un beso apasionado. Hermione paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y Draco la apreto contra él, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al tenerla tan cerca.

-Granger- murmuró Draco contra sus labios, al momento que revolvía las manos entre su cabello rizado. Gimió cuando Hermione acarició su pecho, descubierto por los botones. Hermione disfrutaba de aquello... _estar entre los brazos de Malfoy._ _Es como una especie de frenesí que se apodera de mi cada ves que estoy cerca de él._..

-No está bien- se dijo a si misma. Draco había dejado su boca para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Qué cosa?- susurró Draco con voz grave, entretenido con su oreja. Hermione suprimió un gemido cuando lo lamió.

-Esto- respondió sin aire. Draco lo lamió de nuevo y Hermione se mordió los labios, reprimiéndose.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba- el rubio se alejo de su oreja y fijo su mirada en su rostro, que estaba encrispado. -¿No te gusta?- echo un mechón de cabello castaño detrás.

-Me refiero a... esto- especificó Hermione señalándolos. Draco recordó el rostro de Alphard en la clase de DCAO.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le cuestionó el rubio, admirando el brillo que irradiaban los ojos chocolate de Hermione.

-A que... está mal- Hermione bajo las manos de su cuello a su torso.

-Lo sé- contestó Draco. Sin darle tiempo a decir más, besó sus labios rojos. _Hermione, hazle frente. No puedes continuar con esto. Está mal, _dijo su conciencia. Hermione hizo el intento de empujarlo con las manos, pero Draco ciño su cintura con fuerza, impidiéndo alejarse. -No- gruñó, utilizando sus manos como dos fuertes tenazas alrededor de la figura de Hermione. La castaña no podía resistirse a Malfoy, que la besaba con determinación.

-Malfoy- la conciencia de Hermione continuaba resistiéndose a los encantos de Draco.

-¿Mmm?- no podía dejar de acariciar su espalda, sus hombros, su cintura.

-Necesito... un momento- el rubio no la soltó. -Por favor- _necesitaba estar fuera de sus brazos para pensar con claridad._

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Draco, recargando su mejilla junto a la de la chica, escuchando su respiración con deleite.

-Un momento- pidió Hermione jadeando. Draco la soltó poco a poco. Una vez que se separo de Draco, Hermione se dirigió al balcón, a que le diera el aire, enfriando sus pensamientos. Draco la observó cerrar los ojos y dejar que la brizna revolviera sus cabellos castaños. -Hace un buen clima- comentó Hermione. Draco estaba más ardiente que una caldera.

-¿En qué piensas?- Draco la veía desde la penumbra. Hermione se volvió y vislumbró sus ojos plateados.

-En... -hizo un pausa larga, no segura de hablar. -En Alphard, Malfoy- contesto con honestidad. Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué has pensado de él?- Draco sabía que tarde o temprano, tendrían que hablar del tema. _Aunque no esté listo para ello..._

-En nuestra relación... me duele verlo tan... tan diferente- Hermione tenía los ojos empañados y Draco se sentía inútil por no poder hacer nada por ella. -Hoy lo vi- comenzó Hermione. -Y parece otro... - Draco tuvo remordimientos. Un sentimiento no muy usual en él. -Pareciera que no me importa que hayamos rompido nuestra relación...- Hermione lloro en silencio. Draco sintió como si algo dentro de él rugiera de impotencia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- curioseó Draco con frialdad cuando la chica pareció tranquilizarse. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y le contempló.

-No sé- respondió después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Piensas volver con él?- le interrogó Draco, aguantando la respiración. Hermione meditó su pregunta.

-No sé- dudo de nuevo. Draco soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. El rubio camino hasta donde estaba Hermione, que le siguió con la mirada. Con una inusitada ternura, limpió los ojos de Hermione con su pulgar y le acomodó el cabello destrás de sus hombros con cuidado.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto por fin. _No podía dejar de cuestionarse si Hermione lo amaba... era como un maldito cuervo rondando por su cabeza, molestándolo de sobremanera. _La reacción de Hermione le dejó estupefacto: se echó a llorar de nuevo contra su pecho. Draco le pasó los brazos alrededor, confortándola.

* * *

><p>Lizzie Wright bajó de su dormitorio a la Sala Común de Gryffindor con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía cientos de deberes que hacer, más no tenía las ganas de hacer nada, ya se preocuparía después de ellos. Cuando cruzó la Sala Común, se topó con una mirada familiar.<p>

-¡Alph!- el chico de cabello oscuro y algo descuidado no se inmutó de su presencia cuando se paro junto a él. -¡Hey, tú!- le pasó una mano frente a sus ojos. El pelinegro pestañeó. -¡Hola! ¡Me alegra ver que estás vivo!- bromeó Lizzie. Alph le miró sin mirarla, causandole un escalofrío a Lizzie. -¿Estás bien, Alph?-miró a su alrededor, algunos les lanzaban miradas entrometidas.

-No- contestó con frialdad. -No lo estoy, Lizzie- la chica tomó de su mano y le instó a ponerse en pie.

-¡Vamos, de pie!- Alph torció el gesto y obedeció. -¡No seas perezoso!- lo jaló fuera de la sala, con muchas miradas curiosas siguiéndolos. -¡Anda, Alph!- le apresuró cuando cruzaron el cuadro.

-¿Visto eso? ¡Wright se llevó a Alphard!- cuchicheó Parvati desde una esquina de la Sala Común.

-¡Si! Nadie había logrado levantar al guapetón de Alphard del sillón- respondió Helen con un tinte de envidia.

-¿A dónde vamos? No tengo ganas de salir- se quejó Alph mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. Lizzie lo tomó de la manga de su camisa y lo empujó al exterior, donde el otoño resplandecía.

-Vamos, campeón. Te reto a tomar un poco de aire- le dijo Lizzie lanzándose por los jardines corriendo, disfrutando del aire gélido en su cuerpo. Alph se quedó en la puerta, observándole.

-Será mejor que vuelva- replicó Alph, dando media vuelta. Lizzie le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole. _Era hora de hablar con la verdad._

-¿De verdad piensas que escondiéndote, alejándote de todo el mundo, recuperarás a Hermione?- inquirió Lizzie con acritud.

-No hables de algo que no sabes- argumentó Alph con un rostro duro, soltándose de Lizzie.

-Lo sé, Alph. Sé que te duele- el morocho echó a andar por las escaleras. -Pero, ¿qué ganas con alejarte de todos? Mírate, estás irreconocible- el gryffindor se detuvo en el quinto escalón. -Parece que el Alph que conocí ha quedado atrás... ¿Por qué cambiar por alguien que quizá no te ame?- Alph miró a Lizzie con tal frialdad, que le ocasionó un escalofrío.

-Escuchame, Lizzie- se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. Lizzie levantó la barbilla, sin miedo. -Eres mi amiga y jamás te haría daño...- aclaró el ojigris. Lizzie tragó saliva. -Sin embargo, te aconsejo que no continúes por ese camino- Lizzie intentó descifrar los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo: la realidad de sus palabras se habían clavado como puñales en su pecho. Alph le dedicó una mirada gélida y dió media vuelta. Lizzie no despegó la mirada de la amplia espalda de Alphard hasta que no entró al castillo.

-Esto no me está pasando...- murmuró Lizzie al aire. Se recostó en el césped, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _Deseando poder controlar sus pensamientos._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó antes de que el sol entrara por su ventana.<em> No podía dormir.<em> Tomó una de sus almohadas y la puso sobre su rostro, en vano. ¿Qué era eso que no le dejaba dormir en paz? _Fácil. Tiene nombre y apellido._ Decidido a que no podía conciliar el sueño, se recostó con los codos sobre sus piernas. _No te debería alterar de esta manera. ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡Tú eres dueño de tus sentimientos y jamás debes mostrarlos!_ Se puso a dar vueltas en su habitación, inquieto. _Los sentimientos bobos y absurdos te debilitan. _Le repetía constantemente su padre cuando era niño. _ ¡__Maldición! ¿Por qué tengo un maldito nudo en la garganta? _Se aproximó a la ventana del otro lado de su habitación y respiró un poco del aire fresco. _Piensa con claridad. No cometas ninguna estupidez, Malfoy._

Cuando Draco se encontró de mejores maneras, salió de su habitación, dispuesto a tomar una ducha. Abrió la llave caliente y se quitó los boxers. Pasados veinte minutos, salió de la refrescante ducha con un mejor rostro. Atravesó el pasillo que daba a su dormitorio, cuando escuchó un ruido sordo. Hermione estaba en la sala, recargada contra el gran alféizar de la ventana. Sólo vestía una blusa negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, cubriendo escasamente algo de carne. Y, al parecer, había dejado caer un libro cuando le vió.

-¿Granger?- N_o, imbécil. Es Snape, _pensó con ironía. -¿Qué haces despierta?- avanzó unos pasos, cuidando la distancia entre ellos.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar- Hermione le recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin duda, complacida con el paisaje.

-No puedo dormir- respondió con sinceridad. Hermione se quedó con la vista fija en su abdomen y Draco se tensó. Quizó hacer un comentario mordaz, pero nada salió de su boca.

-Yo tampoco- susurró la castaña con la mirada baja. Draco avanzo unos pasos, violando su reglamento de no acercarse más de 3 metros a la chica, dejando un rastro mojado en el piso. Hermione le miró con angustia cuando le tuvo a un metro de su cuerpo. Por un momento, creyó que le besaría y su cuerpo reaccionó anticipademente.

-Solo...- su voz salió tan grave, que parecía haberse tomado dos botellas de whiskey. -Quería...- su mirada se perdió entre las largas piernas de Hermione. Sintió la sangre correr hacia una parte de su cuerpo concreta. -Decirte que...- los ojos chocolate lo miraban fijamente, haciéndole perder el hilo. -Que me voy a mantener alejado de ti, no te volveré a molestar- afirmó Draco con voz neutra, observando como a Hermione le temblaba su labio inferior. Por un momento, sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, pero se marchó antes de que su cuerpo reaccionará.

Apenas cerró la puerta, se sintió en terreno seguro. Resopló mientras se recostaba contra la puerta. _Ahora sólo faltaba cumplirlo..._

* * *

><p>Hermione se lanzó a su habitación cuando Draco cerró la puerta. Se tiró contra su almohada, intentando olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.<em><br>_

**-Flashback-**

Después de estar abrazada a Malfoy por largo rato, por fin fue capaz de dejar de llorar. Había tomado una decisión y debía decirsela.

-¿Malfoy?- levanto el rostro del pecho de Draco. El rubio bajó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione soltó con dificultad el pecho de Draco y le dió la espalda.

-Lo mejor sería que tu y yo volvieramos a lo de antes- espetó Hermione. A sus espaldas, Draco perdió la compostura.

-¿Qué dices?- su voz denotaba incredulidad. Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Quiero que tu y yo volvamos a ser dos extraños. No podemos continuar con esto -Draco la tomó del brazo y le obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

-Bien sabes que tu y yo nunca hemos sido extraños- refutó Draco con furia contenida.

-Dime una cosa, Malfoy. ¿Le has hablado a alguien de lo nuestro?- Draco abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. -¿Qué dirían tus padres, eh? ¿Qué dirían sobre mí? Porque recuerda que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia- mencionó Hermione con crueldad. Draco le soltó y camino hacia el balcón.

-¿Así que es eso? ¿No quieres estar conmigo porque nuestra relación no es pública?- inquirió con el rostro endurecido. -No pensé que fueras de esas que les gusta estar en boca de todos- recriminó.

-¡No es eso, Malfoy! Se trata de que _esto _fue una simple calentura- Draco elevó las cejas. -¡Y no lo niegues!- le acusó Hermione.

-¿Y?- Draco comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-Y no está bien- respondió Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -Nos dejamos llevar, pero debe parar. Nunca funcionaría, además- agregó con acidez.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar, Granger- la voz de Draco se tornó fría, se había colocado de nuevo la máscara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¡Por favor! ¿Acaso esperas que terminaramos 'felices por siempre'?- eso dió directo en el blanco. Sin embargo, la expresión de Draco no cambio ni un ápice.

-Estás en lo correcto, Granger- acordó Draco. -Tu y yo no podríamos tener jamás un cuento de hadas. Yo no soy tu príncipe- acertó Draco. Hermione sintió frío con la penetrante mirada del rubio.

-Me alegra que concordemos en algo- Hermione se abrazó a si misma, buscando darse algo de calor. La temperatura había descendido esa noche.

Draco le miro largo unos minutos, buscando una señal de broma. Pero Hermione no podía estar más decidida. Lentamente, se dirigió a la puerta, alejándose de ella. _Así debía ser._

**-End Flashback-**

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Se sentía muy mal... _Y no sabía por qué._

* * *

><p>Draco abrió su puerta, buscando rastro de Granger en la sala. Encontrándose solo con los sillones. <em>Perfecto. <em>Anduvo a paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor. _No quería verla más... Ahora que lo pensaba, ella lo había botado. ¡Nadie lo había botado jamás! Era él quien se aburría y las dejaba._ Mientras andaba por el cuarto piso, se topo con Peeves.

-¡Malfoy¡ ¡Malfoy cara de renacuajo, quita esa cara de asco!- canturreó Peeves divertido sobre su cabeza. Draco sacó su varita y con un movimiento lo silenció. Una especie de chicle rosado cubrió su boca, impidiéndole articular palabra.

-Aprende a respetar a tus superiores, estúpido- dijo Draco con mala leche. Peeves levantó el puño y maldijo en silencio.

Entró al Gran Comedor con su aire aristocrático que lo caracterizaba. La mesa de Slytherin era ocupada por un grupo de chicas, donde destacaba Pansy Parkinson. Tomó lugar a una distancia cercana. La hermosa chica de cabello negro a la altura de la barbilla y ojos celestes le miro coqueta. Draco le guiñó un ojo y Pansy sonrió confiada.

Después de haber terminado de desayunar, apareció Blaise con una sonrisa de lado. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Draco le preguntaría si había follado con Filch, el conserje y habrían bromeado de ello; pero esta vez, Draco no tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos de reír.

-¡Malfoy!- Blaise tomó lugar frente al rubio. Draco cabeceó en su dirección, con la mirada puesta en la entrada. -Ayer la pasé genial, fue una de mis mejores noches- El grupo de San Potter arribó al Gran Comedor y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, busco entre la manada de comadrejas a Granger. -Adivina con quien comparti esa noche- Draco miró por detrás del hombro de Blaise, buscando una mata de cabello enmarañado. -¡Exacto! ¡Fiona Harrington!- se respondió a sí mismo Blaise. Draco se frustro al no encontrar a Hermione con su grupo de amigos. -En un inicio creí que no cedería, pero ya ves que nadie se resiste a mis encantos- Draco hizo una mueca de insatisfacción. -Vale, Malfoy. No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿en que piensas?- Blaise estaba serio.

-Nada- respondió Draco con la vista puesta en la entrada.

-¿Ah, en serio? Dime, ¿Con quien dije que dormí ayer?- unas miradas le escrutaron. Blaise no tenía recato al hablar de su vida privada.

-¿Selene Ruperts?- lanzó Draco al azar. -¿Gabrielle O'Connell? ¿Helen Thomas?- Blaise negó decepcionado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Blaise sobre la mesa. Draco suspiró sabiéndose vencido.

-Son cosas mías, no importa- le quitó importancia.

-¿No se trata de alguien en especial?- Blaise levantó las cejas, insinuando a una chica. Draco estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo, cuando apareció Luna Lovegood en las puertas. El rubio espero encontrarla con Granger. -¿A quién ves?- se giró a darse la vuelta y vió de reojo a la Ravenclaw. -¿Lunática Lovegood? ¿De verdad?- pregunto con la boca abierta. -¡No me jodas!- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que no, imbécil- Blaise suspiró aliviado.

-¿Entonces quién?- curioseó Blaise. Draco miró a todos lados.

-No te puedo decir aquí- el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban y venían. -Además, eres un pacotilla de mierda- le acusó Draco. Blaise hizo un mohín de dolido.

-¿Como te atreves, Malfoy?- Draco conocía tanto a su mejor amigo, que ya no le creía sus teatros. -¡Andate a la mierda!- Blaise apuro su zumo de calabaza y se levanto de la mesa sin despedirse. _Pues que se pudra, no lo necesito._

En lo que resto del día no vio a Granger, ni por los pasillos, ni en la torre al llegar después de la ronda de prefectos. Fue a la puerta de su habitación, donde decía en letras doradas: _Hermione J. Granger._ Pegó la oreja contra la puerta, sin obtener sonido alguno. Suspiró con cansancio. _Que se vaya al carajo, maldita zorra sin escrúpulos, _descargó toda la furia contenida dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Alph estaba sentado frente al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor, sumerguido en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

-¿Alph?- una voz femenina se acercó. El chico pestañeó y le miró. -¿Cómo estás?- Lizzie se sentó en el sillón de junto con una ligera sonrisa. Llevaba un short corto azul y una blusa morada con un chango muy gracioso en el centro. Le saco una sonrisa a Alph.

-¿No deberías ya estar en la cama?- respondió con otra pregunta. Aunque era una buena pregunta, ya era de madrugada y parecían ser los únicos estudiantes despiertos.

-Me gusta romper reglas- sonrió divertida la chica.

-Podrían expulsarte-advirtió Alph. Lizzie chascó la lengua. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. No era de esos silencios incómodos, eran más bien de esos silencios que disfrutas. -¿Piensas que el amor existe, Lizzie?-la simple pregunta le hizo saltar del asiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- hizo un gesto con la mano. -No. Es como creer en Santa Clous- le explicó. -Es bonito mientras dura la ilusión; pero tarde o temprano te das cuenta que todo es una mierda- Alph no supo que responder a esa honesta respuesta.

-Algún día encontraré al patán que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión- Lizzie esbozó un amago de notó entonces que no paraba de girar entre sus dedos una pelotita.

-¿Y a qué viene tu sosa pregunta?- quiso saber la chica con discimulada curiosidad. Alph se quedo perdido entre las brasas del fuego.

-Esta tarde, Hermione me ha buscado- Lizzie prestó más atención. -Me ha pedido volver-dijo por fin, mirándole. Lizzie no pudo quitar su mirada inquisidora de él.

-¿Va en serio?- se aseguró Lizzie. Alph se limitó a asentir. -¿Y qué has dicho?- _la pregunta del millón_. Claro que ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Ya sabrás- Alph se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviendolo nervioso. Lizzie comprendió. _Habían vuelto. _

-¿Y qué hay de lo que siente?- indagó, encontrando la chimenea muy interesante.

-Me ha pedido tiempo para eso- aclaro Alph.

-Claro, tiempo- se burló Lizzie rodando los ojos. Alph le miró contrariado.

-Pensé que estarías feliz por mí, Lizzie- le dijo el chico. Lizzie se recargó sobre el sillón, hacia su amigo, y tomó su mano entre las uya.

- Lo estoy- afirmó sonriéndole con ganas. Alph le examinó con cuidado.

-¿Pero?- sabía que había un pero por el tono de su voz.

-Pero nada- zanjó Lizzie. - Lo importante es que has vuelto a ser tú- celebró Lizzie efusiva. Alph le jaló del brazo hacia él, dejándola caer en sus piernas y la abrazó con cariño. Lizzie sintió que ardía entre sus brazos. _¿Desde cuándo me sonrojo por un abrazo? _pensó Lizzie, tocando sus mejillas calientes.

-Lamento lo del otro día...- Alph pasó una mano por su cabello negro. Lizzie levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos grises. -No debí tratarte así- se disculpó Alph con una sonrisa tierna. Lizzie intentó quitarle romanticismo a la situación y chascó la lengua.

-Lo sé, a veces los hombres están en sus días y hay que aguantarlos- bromeó la ojiverde. Alph soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento- Lizzie se sentía como una niña en sus brazos. -Y va en serio- aseguró con su mirada fija en la suya. -Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gustaría que te enojaras por mis estupideces- _¡Auch!_

-Para tu buena fortuna, estoy acostumbrada a las estupideces- declaró Lizzie, cada vez más incómoda. La barba de Alphard, que se había dejado crecer en esos días, le respaba con delicadeza la frente.

-Gracias- los brazos de Alph le apretaron por la espalda, pegándola por completo a él.

-¡Suéltame, Alph!- le gritó Lizzie, momentáneamente sin aire. -¡Maldita sea, eres un jodido gorila!- le dió un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Por qué siempre recurres a los golpes?- pregunto Alph sobándose el hombro. Lizzie le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

-¿Y tu por qué siempre te comportas como un tarado?- Alph frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás en tu regla?- le cuestionó. Lizzie se paró de un brinco.

-¿Sólo porque te lanze un golpe tengo la regla?- inquirió histérica.

-Lo digo por tu violencia, siempre me agredes- argumentó Alph mirándola desde su posición con un pucherito.

-¡No te agredo todos los días, solo cuando lo mereces!- debatió la chica con las manos como jarras en su cadera.

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso está bien?- pregunto con sarcasmo el Gryffindor, poniéndose en pie. Lizzie no bajó la barbilla cuando le tuvo frente a frente, a escasos centímetros.

-Lo está si te portas como un mentecato- refutó la pelinegra. Alph le sonrió encantadoramente y pasó una mano por su cabeza, echando unos mechones de cabellos oscuros detrás de su oreja.

-No importa, así me quieres- le dió un rápido beso en la coronilla y se dirigió a los dormitorios de hombres. -Buenas noches- dijo antes de subir por las escaleras.

Lizzie se quedó de piedra en su lugar, sin mover un solo músculo. _Alph le había besado..._ Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre su coronilla, su cálida respiración sobre su cabello. Le asustaba ese nuevo trato que le estaba dando... hasta ahora habían sido casi como dos amigos, le trataba con la misma rudeza que ella lo hacía. Y no le sentaba mal. En realidad, le gustaba que no le tratara como a la princesita de su novia. Soltó un bufido con fastidio. _Y sólo iba por un vaso de leche..._

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley entró de la mano de Harry Potter. Era oficial. Eran novios.<p>

-¿Ya viste? Potter parece haber vuelto con Weasley- murmuraron unas chicas cuando pasaron frente a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Ginny le echó un vistazo a Harry, que parecía estar igual de feliz que ella. Tomaron asiento frente a Ron y Seamus.

-¿Ustedes ya han vuelto?- preguntó Seamus mientras devoraba un pastelillo. Ginny sonrió y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Harry. -Que bien- les felicitó sin mirarlos. Ron no hizo comentario alguno, ya que vió a alguien en la entrada.

-Oh, diablos- maldijo, encogiéndose en su asiento. Roxanne llegó hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Hola, tigre- le saludó coqueta, antes de lanzarse a sus labios. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Creí que Ron había arreglado el malentendido- le susurró Ginny al oído de Harry.

-Lo hizo- le respondió Harry en voz baja. -Pero ella piensa que bromea- Roxie le soltó por fin.

-Te quiero, tarroncito- Ron les lanzó una mirada de ayuda desde su lugar. Ginny retuvo una carcajada con la mano. Harry pretendió interarse en la comida frente a él.

-¿Qué harán hoy?- preguntó Roxie al grupo.

-Tenemos entrenamiento- respondió Harry como si nada. Roxie tomó de la mano a Ron con los ojos brillando.

-¿Puedo ir a verte?- Ron tragó duro.

-Eh...- balbuceó. En ese momento, Hermione entró directo a la mesa de Gryffindor y estuvo apunto de sentarse con ellos, cuando vió a la pareja. Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Sin duda, no se esperaba eso.

-Los veré luego- Hermione salió disparada hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Todos, excepto Roxie, se lanzaron miradas cómplices.

-Ahora si has metido la pata, Ron- le murmuró Seamus, sin que escuchara la chica.

-¿Puedo ir?- volvió a preguntar Roxanne. Ron asintió de mala gana. -¡Ahí estaré, cachorrito!- le lanzó un abrazo y se puso en pie. -¡Les platicaré a mis amigas!- salió corriendo fuera del Gran Comedor.

-No lo puedo creer, Ron- se burló su hermana menor. Ron dejó caer su cabeza en las manos sobre la mesa.

-Parece una pesadilla... ¡No me deja solo ni un minuto!- el tono desesperado de Ron les causó lástima.

-¿Por qué no hablas con sinceridad? Dile que estabas muy pasado de copas- les sugirió Harry. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Cada vez que intento retomar el tema, me esquiva, sale con otra cosa- contesto Ron de mala gana. -Quizá deba resignarme y decirle a mi madre que me casaré- exageró Ron.

-No deberías quejarte- habló Seamus a su lado. -Quitando que está algo zafada de la cabeza, no está nada mal- comentó Seamus.

-¡Pues cásate con ella tú, yo paso!- levantó la voz el pelirrojo. Seamus soltó una risotada.

-No, gracias- respondió.

* * *

><p>Después de sus clases, Draco salió a dar una vuelta por los jardínes del castillo. <em>No había visto a Hermione desde aquella última vez y comenzaba a creer que le evitaba. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No fue ella quien dijo que debían alejarse? <em> Se topó de bruces con una persona, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco cae.

-¿Pansy?- la Slytherin soltó una risita y le paso los brazos por el cuello._  
><em>

-Draco, te había extrañado tanto...- le dijo con voz melosa. El rubio le tomó de la cintura para alejarla.

-Pansy, no estoy con ganas- le separó de él. La chica puso un puchero y se le lanzó de nuevo a los brazos.

-¡Oh, Draco! Creí que te habías olvidado de mí- ignoró el comentario de Draco.

-Pansy, no quiero...- la chica le silenció con un beso. _¡Por Merlín! Estás más que acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, Draco. ¿Por qué te resistes? _Se obligó a abrazarla. Los expertos labios de Pansy le besaban como sabía que le gustaba, pero había algo... _en su cabeza se imaginó una cabellera espesa y rebelde, en lugar de la corta y alaciada de Pansy; unos labios gruesos e inocentes; su suave y cálida respiración contra la suya. _Duraron así unos minutos, hasta que el aire fue necesario.

_-_¡Vaya! Nunca me habías besado así- ambos respiraban entrecortados. Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, se acabó la magia y la soltó. -Me refiero a que no con esa intensidad- corriguió Pansy, temiendo haberlo molestado. -¿Entonces?- Draco le dió la espalda, intentando recobrar la tranquilidad. Su cuerpo se enecontraba muy alterado. _  
><em>

-¿Qué?- inquirió de mala gana.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- pregunto directamente. Draco se giró y le miró de arriba abajo con esceptismo.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el rubio. Pansy lo dejó solo con su conciencia, que no paraba de replicar. _-_¡Oh, cállate!- gritó. Obtuvo un silencio absoluto de su parte y estaba seguro que no volvería a molestarle... porque volvería a ser el frío y cruel Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A veces siento que estoy perdiendo la inspiración... ¿Ha quedado bien? ¿Merezco un review? Este capitulo fue mas corto, solo 8,000 letras (los anteriores fueron mas de 10.000). ME gustan los capitulos mas largos, con contenido... pero no podía alargarlo mas.<br>**

**Me gustaría dejar unas cuantas cosas claro:  
><strong>

**1: Si, soy muy mala. Pobre Dean Thomas, nunca se queda con la chica que quiere. :c  
><strong>

**2: Ron es un pesado.  
><strong>

**3: Draco es un completo amor. *-* **

**Ahora, todas (seguro) están sacando muchas conclusiones... he dejado pistas por ahí. Claro que el rumbo puede cambiar de un momento a otro, pero me vendrían bien algunas sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todas mis lectoras! :D  
><strong>

Rose Malfoy -Black

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Tammy Nakatsukasa Hatake: Gracias! ¿Qué te ha parecido este? ¿Te gusto la dosis agridulce del capitulo? A mi tampoco me gusta Ron! jajajja Draco es sexy por naturaleza! ;) noooo! no importa que tu review sea largo, esta bien! :)  
>jaja saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente! C:<br>**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias por el review, Serena! :) Nos leemos en el siguiente!  
><strong>

**GabySJ: Eso suena muy mal... ¿estás mejor? Actualizaré más seguido, pinky promise! :p Wow, gracias. Me halaga tu comentario, no creo que sea tan buena, pero gracias. Pasare a visitar tus historias! :D Nos leemos pronto!  
><strong>

**Maryel tonks: ¡Gracias Maryel! Ni que lo digas... T-T Alph es lo mejor que puede haber en el planeta! Pero ya se desarrollará la historia... Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte Dramione ;) Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Saludos! :D  
><strong>

**valeria: Gracias valeria! :) Si... fue muy precipitado su te amo. ¡Saludos, nos leemos!  
><strong>

**azu23blood: ¡Holaaa! Pronto vendrán los celos de verdad ;B mua- ja- ja! P.D.: no pude evitar notar que tienees a Ron en tu foto... ¿te gusta el personaje? Oh, diablos. Lo he tratado mal todo este tiempo. :P jaja Saludos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
><strong>

**Pamela vega: ¡Gracias Pamela! :D Actualizare lo mas pronto posible!  
><strong>

**Yoceliine: Gracias yoceliin! Espero sea asi! :p saludos!  
><strong>

**Marleen: ¡Gracias por tu review, marleen! C: Que bien que te haya gustado! :) sigue con la historia! saludos!  
><strong>


End file.
